The Treasure of the four Islands
by LindAna1506
Summary: Caribbean Sea, eighteenth century. After losing everything, Amy, a prestigious scientist, will embark on an adventure that will change the way of seeing the world. Could, a renowned pirate leave their differences behind and work together to find the treasure of the four islands?. - AU Shamy with the rest of the characters involves.
1. A new adventure

**Chapter 1.**

 **A new adventure**

* * *

The smell of tobacco and rancid fish involved her nose while her eyes open after a short but necessary sleep. The nauseous smell was almost as unbearable as the incessant noise of the drunken sailors who beat the barrels. Amy covered her mouth, trying not to make any noise as those rude men brought the things to the boat.

Amy could glimpse the port through a small hole in the wood, a few days ago, she would never have imagined that her life would change so drastically, that she would be on a ship bound to the Caribbean sea, and much less, that she would be traveling as a stowaway.

Her life in the city was quiet and secure, she had a great job as a researcher at the national museum, and her father's surname brought her a great respect in the scientific community that many men would wish for, until a few days ago, when the worst news had come. Her father, William Fowler, how was embarking on a long journey of two years looking for new species was missing as well as the boat and all the crew.

For almost a year and a half, Amy received, punctually letters full of the great advances which her father was making and the exciting adventures he was experiencing in the new world. Amy has always been a book girl, a library mouse who sighed while reading novels of love and adventure, stories she was certainly sure she would never live, admiring it from the quiet chair of her office. With each letter, her imagination flew next to him in those new worlds, but sadly, one day, the letters stopped coming, and after a few months of absence the rumors of the disappearance of the ship and her father became more and more real.

But the worst was yet to come, the rumors pointed out that it was a risky strategy of William, to sail near the Caribbean seas, which made the ships disappear. Amy refused to believe that, but the rumors came to the ears of the scientific community and had destroyed his long and successful reputation in a wink. And with his, Amy´s as had lost her job, her home and she had nothing left to tie her to this awful city and his citizen.

Embarrassed, Amy left with only the letters and drawings that her father had sent to her, during his trip. Now she was about to embark on her first adventure and she was terrified. Frightened of what she might find, of all the dangers to which she must confront, but especially, she was terrified to discover that the rumors were real, that her father has leave her like the rest of the world, and she in fact, was alone...Forever.

One last blow, brought Amy back to reality, she was so engrossed in her thoughts that she had not noticed that the barrel where she is hiding, was already safe in the cellar. Amy waited carefully, to make sure that she was completely alone, and gingerly she stepped out of the barrel.

Amy looked around the big room, it's smell strong and disgusting, the sound of the waves blowing the boat seemed like explosions, a few lamps of fire lit the dark cellar and the floor was filled with straw and the remains of fish bones. "This would be my home for the next few weeks", she thought, slowly coming out of the barrel.

She took all the dried meat and water she could, and hid in one of the corners, behind a few woods in a soft set of straw that would serve her as a bed. It will be a long and tedious trip but she had no other way to afford it. "Would they find her?" Amy began to tremble, thinking about what these sailors could do to her if they found her, her head didn't stop until little by little her lids closed and a deep dream reached her, and a exhausted Amy surrendered to it.

* * *

Sheldon smelled the fresh scent of the sea, the cold morning breeze brushed his cheeks, making it blushing in a soft pink tone. The wide sea stretched as far as his eyes could see and he feels how the sun warming his skin, the sails rose at the dance of the wind, feeling the powerful force of the sea under his feet.

Although it was hard, these moments on the boat were worth it. Sheldon felt safe, strong and capable here, and feels a liberty that he never thought he would have in his whole life, this was his world, his life. It was true, that this was the only life he had ever known, but, what would a young orphan do in the streets of Martinica´s Island alone? Sheldon began to remember his first days on the ship, how difficult and painful it was, how much his legs and arms hurt. He was only six years old and those man had no compassion for him, all the tears he shed as he cleaned, with his own hands, every corner of the boat… It seemed that had been in another life, a very different one.

Sheldon wiped away the tears that were about to pour from his eyes, the crew should never see him weak, and less now, that he commanded as the second on board.

\- "Mister Koothrappali". Sheldon shouted without turning, and almost immediately a dark-haired young man in unique clothing came to his side, bringing his hat and a gun to him with a genuine smile.

Sheldon took it and placed the hat on his head, the young man who looked at him with admiration was Rajesh, a fugitive from the mysterious area of India, a strange and distant land on the other side of the world. Sheldon found him in one of the ports on the Isle of Slaves. The young man was child of not more than 13 years, the same age as him. He was being judged for stealing food, he was very thin, emaciated and dehydrated, but Sheldon saw something in his eyes, something that he found fascinating, so he decided, with his savings and the permission of the old captain he buy him as a helper.

Since that day, Rajesh had not given in, not even for a minute, to please his savior. He was not only a great helper, he was a great counselor as well, the young man was an avid reader, he knew many different languages and he was excellent knower of the stars and their orientation. It had been 9 years since that, and although, Sheldon sometimes was rude to him, deeply down, he considers him as a great friend, and Raj knew it as well.

\- "Mister Cooper, the captain is waiting for you in her cabin! She want something from you." The young man said in a marked accent, for many years he lived now with them, his native language flourished every time he spoke.

\- "Thanks Rajesh, why don't you join us and take notes of everything? I don't want to leave something undecided". Sheldon said, and with a nod of his helper, he headed to the cabin in a steady pace followed by the young foreigner.

The ship was large and broad, the brown of the wood has darkened after so many years on sailing of the rough seas, but the beautifuls engravings on it were still new as the first day. The speed and agility made it a prized object of robbery, almost as much as the big treasures that kept inside of him, or at least, had saved

During his golden age, Sheldon still remembered the smell of the coins and the sound that they made between his fingers as he secretly slipped from his work and ran to the hold to gaze at the jewels and treasures.

Now, the only gold thing they kept on the cellars are stale potatoes. His adventures were never going well and his crew was scarce every week. After the old Captain died, there weren't men who wanted to stay and less join them. His daughter was now, the only thing left of his legacy on the ship, and having her on board meant that fewer men would embark it, since they considered it, a bad omen.

Sheldon approached the door and firmly he knocked three times in a row on the door in three loud and dry blows accompanied of the word "Captain". A voice inside gave him permission and without a second thought, Sheldon opened the door and entered to the captain's cabin.

It was a spacious and serene room, with large windows which filled the room with natural light. A large canopy bed in wine red tones on the right, a large dark closet on the left and a big wood table in the center. It was full of large maps, parchments, half-drunk bottles and small biscuits, no doubt from the mascot of the captain, Mister barrage.

\- "Captain, you made me call?". Sheldon asked, knowing the answer, but he had learned, from hits, to be respectful to his superior, and even know that his old superiors were food for fish, he still felt his back marked by fire.

-"Yes, you cretin". A voice sound behind a big chair on the desk, spinning slowly, Sheldon gazed at the blue and strong eyes of his captain, as pretty as fearsome.

"Why are we turning to the port, we didn't find the place already".

\- "Captain, as I warned you on many occasions, the crew is not enough for the mission, the drink scarce and I will not put the men at risk for an absurd idea". Sheldon said, regretting to have uttered those last words and biting his lips as punishment.

\- "Absurd idea? This is how you talk to your captain?. I never heard you speak like that to the old captain, when you could bathed in gold, and his ideas were even craziest than mine".

\- "Crazy is not the same as absurd". Sheldon murmured, enduring his urge to shout.

Just as the captain was about to let go of the rage, the door opened and the sound of a flapping wing made Sheldon tremble, just above his head, the parrot, Mister barrage, was flying up and posing on the table, eating one of his biscuits.

\- "Stupid men". The parrot screech, as Sheldon made a step back of him. It was irrational and stupid, but the birds terrified him, and above all, that rogue parrot.

After the bird, Rajesh entered to the room, feeling the bad tension in the air, it was not uncommon for him, to see how the captain and Sheldon argue and fight for hours, both thought they were always right and that created tension in each trip.

\- "Rajesh, glad that you are here, please, read to the captain the resources we have, so the captain can see why returning is the most logical and rational idea to proceed". Sheldon said, placing his arms on his hips, feeling that he had made the wisest choice.

The captain grunted in exasperation as Raj timidly approached to them and took out some papers he kept in his arms and placed one of them on the table.

\- "As for that …", Raj started to say, and Sheldon's furious gaze settled on him. "I think I have found the solution to the problem".

The three of them approached to the table looking at the paper with curiosity.

\- "It is an auction of slaves to be held in three days on the island of skull, we may find there men who want to join us".

Both, Sheldon and the Captain joined their gazes and nodded in silent. They may often disagree with their ideas, maybe the tension of being in the same place for months would make them slightly exaggerate of their discussions, and no doubt having such similar characters didn´t help, but in spite of that, they wanted the best for the boat and the crew, and they can appreciate a good idea when they saw it.

\- "It is only a day and a half to the island of skull, we can fill the cellar with food and water and continue with the captain's idea". Raj finally said as the captain nod to him with respect.

\- "Very good idea, Rajesh, then it's settled, go back outside and warn the men of our new route". The Captain said and Rajesh nodded in response,in a quick move he left the room.

Sheldon stay in silence, locked in his mind, no matter how good the idea was, not being the one who have it, and especially, not being the one who solved it, was consuming him.

\- "Sheldon, prepare everything we'll need and tell me how much we can spend there". The captain ordered him and Sheldon nodded and turned toward the door but before he could go he heard his name again.

\- "Sheldon …" The Captain repeated, making their eyes meet again. "Thank you for being honest with me, sometimes I can't see the things like they are, you are a good second on board".

\- "Thank you, captain … and I'm sorry if I was rude early, I didn't want to belittle your ideas, and less to insinuate that the old captain was better than you". Sheldon looked down at his feet, biting his lips, and continued talking. "You're doing a good job, your father would be proud of you Bernadette".

\- "Thank you, Sheldon, I needed to hear something like that". She told him with glassy eyes and sweet tone, but not didn't last long, when she looked up and hardened her face and voice. "Now, you can go". She ordered, and Sheldon nodded, closing the door behind him.

Bernadette got up and walked through her cabin, running her fingers through the engravings of the large wooden table that had once belonged to her father. She would never have thought that she would lead this ship, and less, so soon, she was not prepared but she was trying to do everything she could to keep it safe, it was the only thing he had left her, the ship and that devilish not complete drawing. It was a landscape and half of the drawing was missing, the important part with the direction. Bernadette approached to it with rage.

\- "I hope you're happy, father, you could have left me, at least, a clue that what I'm looking for". She whispered angrily, as she approached the large windows.

The sea was calm, shining under a radiant and bright sun, the waves crashed softly against the ship and she could feel the smell of the sea that was coming through the cracks in the wood. The ship was approaching to the first destination, the skull island, a place full of dangers, the first stop of a great adventure that was only the start.

* * *

The shouts and high voices of the drunken sailors made it almost impossible to hear your own thoughts. The smell of rum and pipe smoke enveloped the tavern where the two young men tried to talk between glasses of cheap wine.

\- "This is a luxury, we can't afford to spend another week without working, Howard, this is serious, we need to do something". A brunette young man with glasses was arguing while his friend took a sip of his drink.

\- "Leonard, relax, something is going to come out, here are many ships, I'm sure we'll find some good ship they need two extraordinary men". The young man said while he sorbed his drink. He was thin as a noodle, his skin was white as the milk and a prominent nose peeped through the top of the glass.

\- "I don't know how you can be so calm while we are spending the last coins we have left". Leonard said exasperated, as he looks out the window at the beach and the wide and immense sea.

The skull island looks even smaller when you don't want to be there. His dark beaches and the poor vegetation did not make it a friendly place to stay. The island was a set of small volcanic mountains in which escape by their innumerable caves made it a perfect place for fugitives.

In the distance, Leonard glimpsed the largest ship he has ever seen approaching to the port, as long as a cornfield, and as high as a mountain. He was astonished by the force and majesty of it, must certainly be, one of those great ships that travel from the other side of the ocean.

As the both men sips from their glasses, a crowd of thirsty men came scandalously into the tavern. They seemed to be arriving from a deserted island and rum was their ship. Between loud noises a high voice rose beside them, accompanied for a firm steps that opened the crowd in two. A beautiful blonde was ahead to the bar while the rest of the men fell silent at her walk. She was tiny, with sinuous curves and lush breasts. Her little nose protruded from a pair of small glasses and her shiny mane fell from her shoulders under a large hat.

Howard reached with his drink as he beckoned to his friend to look at her, he was absolutely absorbed in his thoughts until the door opened again and a tall man entered to the tavern, blocking his view and calling his curiosity. He didn't look like a typical sailor, not an officer either, but at the same time, he seemed to know what he was doing pretty well.

\- "Leonard, have you seen her? Wow, I need to go and talk to her". Howard says, as he drank the rest of his drink in one gulp.

\- "Howard, what are you saying? Remember that we are here to find a ship to enroll it, not looking for a pickup, and I think this man is what we are looking for". He says pointing to the tall man that was walking around the tavern.

\- "Ok, you go for him and I'll go for her". Howard said with a wink, as he approached the young woman.

\- "Howard …" Leonard protested, but his friend had already left the table, leaving him alone.

Howard approached the young woman slowly, she was so beautiful that he had to swallow. Up close, her beautiful blue eyes were intense and enigmatic. Howard took air and caught her attention with a smile.

\- "When you go to the beach, don´t lie in the sand or you can be confused with a beautiful mermaid" He said as he took her hand and kissed her. "Enchantée, Howard Wolowitz".

\- "Howard, you said? Thank you for the compliment, but if I go to a beach it will be on my boat, I'm Captain Bernadette, and these are my crew" She said, pointing at the dozen of men around her, looking at Howard like a chicken to carve. "And now, I think you'd better go before any conflicts, this men come from a long trip and deserve a few drinks before depart again, don't you think so?".

Howard nodded to her as he took the hat off his head, he turned and walked to the table where Leonard was not having a good time either. That woman was all fire, her manner of speaking, of placing her beautiful hands on her waist ... Howard sigh deeply, if he has only a few days with her, he surely could gain her, he thought.

\- "Very well, Mr Hofstadter, let's see if you know as much as you say. What am I referring to with the backbone of the ship's skeleton?". Sheldon ask him, raising his eyebrow, hoping that, this young man would be one of those drunks men who think they are sailors for smelling bad and have a tattoo of a mermaid on their arm.

\- "To the keel, of course". Leonard says without hesitation.

\- "Alright, and what's the fin?"

\- "It´s the side where the sleeve is decreasing to close and form the stern of the ship. There are two, starboard and port, and before you ask me, starboard is the right side and port is the left one".

\- "Ok, and what about the hull?".

\- "It is the submerged part of the ship" Leonard answered but before leave Sheldon time to reply, "Look, Mr Cooper, I know that you will see a lot of people here, claiming to be sailors, and they will waste your time, but my friend Howard and I have been our whole life on the sea, we know what to do and we have dealt with storms, typhoons and the highest waves you have seen. We will do what is necessary and you will not have any complaint, sir". Leonard confessed.

\- "Very well", Sheldon said, closing his notebook "In one hour on the ship, bring low luggage, you'll start cleaning and doing what the rest of the crew doesn't want to". Sheldon said as he turned around, "And don't be late, the captain hates that". He added, as he left the tavern with the young and silent man who was watching the whole conversation behind them.

Howard approached to Leonard intrigued, "And? We get the job?"

\- "Yes, we have it" He says happily. "And you?, Did you talk to the woman?"

\- "Yeah, but he's not my type". Howard lied, "It's not like I'm going to see her again, right?".

* * *

The scream of seagulls wakes Amy from her light sleep, she raises her head to look through the round hole. It was already dark outside and she could see the lights from the island not far away. Her heart began to beat faster for excitement, she can finally leave this terrible smelling nutshell. After 10 days in fear that someone could caught her, every minute seems like an eternity, and a few hours out, taking some fresh air and without the constantly sway, would be good for her stomach and her mind.

Several minutes later, the ship arrived at the harbor of the skull island, and Amy waited patiently that the crew leave the ship. In silence, she walked to the wooden stairs that will lead her to fresh air. She looked around, and she couldn't see anyone, so she decided to run quickly to the bridge between the ship and the mainland. Her heart was pumping so hard, that she could heard it in her ears as she run from the ship.

After some minutes of running, Amy reached to a quiet place behind a well, she take in a long and needed breath and some tears streamed down her cheeks. The nerves and uncertainties fell for her shoulders as the happiness invade her heart. Finally she can feel the real ground under her feet, and the fresh air in her lungs. As she tried to calm down and drink some water from the well, she heard some voices than a talk behind a palm tree.

\- "Rajesh, which is the next destination? I want to leave this awful place as soon as possible. The people here smell like my aunt Gladys, and you knew my aunt Gladys". Sheldon´s eyebrows got up, looking at his friend.

\- "Please sir, don't remind me about your aunt Gladys, she dress me one time and that was enough, I looked like a clown for weeks". Rajesh explain and Sheldon began to chuckle.

\- "Oh yes, that was funny, and now tell me about the next stop".

Rajesh looked in his notes as he pulled out a piece of char out from behind his ear. "As the captain directed, she needs to visit monkey island to talk to some guy how know about some rumors there".

\- "This woman, always the same, nothing concrete, all second and third conversations and rumors without foundation". Sheldon said, as he crossed his arms in exasperation. "Let's go back to the ship, the sooner we are there, the sooner we could leave".

And with a nod, both young men walked along the harbor, and their voices moved away with them until Amy couldn't hear the conversation anymore. Her eyes were wide as she processed what she had heard. "They said monkey island, I know that place" She started to babble. "Dad mentioned that island in one of his letters". She pulled out one of the papers she keep in her bad and she searched for the correct one. "I need to be on this ship". She rose up from the floor and follow them slowly.

Sheldon and Raj enter to the bridge of the ship, and Amy gazed around a corner to see which ship it was. She didn't saw the two men very well in the darkness, but as the taller man walked straight to the steering wheel, she was deep lost in her thoughts about such a handsome human being. He was tall and slender, his figure straight and well positioned and gentleman walks. Anyone could confuse him with a member of the high society. His hair was dark and combed. From so far, she couldn't tell, but she was sure that was not beard or mustache on him.

Amy shook her head to clear her mind, now it was not the time to think about men. She walked closer to the ship, and hide her body behind the logs, where the ships are moored. She reached the bridge to the ship and looked in all directions to be sure that no one could see her. In a silent moment, where the wind changed and the canvas makes a loud noise, she start to run over the bridge onto the ship, she climbed over some boxes and finally reaches the stairs to the under deck.

After some fearful moments, without knowing if someone saw her acrobatic run, she leaned against the wooden wall to calm her breathing. Her head rose up to the ceiling, feeling how some footsteps get close to her. The only escape was the half-full potato barrel she saw not far away from her. In quick move, she climbed into the barrel and pulled the lid over her head. Hopefully, no one would see her, she thought, as her heart starts for the third time on this evening to hammer against her chest. When her heart began to calm down, Amy heard shouts from outside, a high-pitched woman's voice and loud through the ceiling.

\- "Captain, I'm sorry, but this is not enough food for the travel to Monkey island. If, and only, if the wind is favorable we will arrive in 8 days at least, according to what I saw, we have supplies for 6 days, and without taking into account that and we have two new crew members on board now. We need to buy more food!".

\- "Mr. Cooper, I told you no, we won't buy more food, our crew should economize what we have. I'm tired of your complaints, I'm the captain and what I say is what you do. That´s my last word".

\- "But…". Sheldon started to say but the glacial gaze of Bernadette made him keep his words.

\- "There are no more buts, Mr. Cooper, and now, go into the storage and count every single potato there, I don't want to see your face in the rest of the day, are we clear?".

\- "Yes, ma'am". Sheldon said as he turns around into Rajesh´s direction, who was standing in silence the whole time. He looked confused as Sheldon took the notebook from his hands and walked at a steady pace to the stairs, down to the storage.

\- "She is pure fire, I like it". Howard muttered to Leonard. Both men were standing with wide eyes. They had seen the scene uncomfortable by the situation, all this was new for them, and they did not know the relation of the captain with the members of the crew and see a woman commanding, it was, new and exciting.

Bernadette turned to them, "And you two, what? Is there nothing to do here? Back to work, loafers!" She ordered, while angry, heading for her cabin and slamming the door behind her.

Sheldon went downstairs, feeling his blood boil with rage, his feet stomped with rage and his mind would not stop. "Who She think she is? She will be the captain, but that does not entitle her to play with the life of the crew". Sheldon murmured.

"I knew better than she what should be done on this ship, she may be the captain's daughter, but I have spent my last 16 years in it, while the young lady played to be a princess, I cleaned the floor, sewed the nets and read and study everything about navigation. She should be the one to shut up". Sheldon vented, as he opened and checked the barrels, one by one, he inspected it and with each single one, he sighs of exasperation as his anger grew.

Amy knew he was going to catch her, there were only two more barrels left and that man didn't seem as the kind of person who would leave a job half-way. Her heart was beating in her ears and tears began to run down her cheeks.

His steps and murmurs were getting closer, she could almost feel the restless breathing of that man. The waves were hitting the boat, it was sailing. It was too late to escape, she was trapped, as a stowaway on a ship, in the ocean, with no escape and no plans. Amy covered her face, her mind and heart stopped as the light from the lid entered to the barrel, blinding her for a moment.

Her eyes were blinded by the light but little by little, something caught her gaze. They were the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Intense and deeply as the sea itself. It was as if a mirage, as a jug of water in the desert, or a piece of bread for a starving. Amy was speechless, hypnotized by those eyes and seeing as that man lips opened and his eyes captured her. She was trapped in them, they were her cell.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading, we hope you like the beginning of this new story. as as first chapter, we wanted to show you the characters involves. Don´t worry for Penny, we never would leave her out of this, don´t you think?.**

 **Don´t forget to leave a review, even if if you think it´s silly, every word make us very, very happy! Next week new chapter!**

 **Ana and Linda.**


	2. Stowaway

**Chapter 2.  
Stowaway  
**

* * *

Paralyzed, his whole body was trembling like a leaf in the wind, but he couldn't move, his mouth was dry and his eyes wide open. His mind analyzed the situation at such speed that his lips wasn't capable to utter a word. The only thing he could see were those unbelievable green eyes under black framed glasses. He had never seen such a shade of emerald mixed with golden sprinkles, it was like the jungle at the dawn, when the sun disappeared and the stars approached on the sky, shining so bright that the light blinded.

Sheldon's eyes roamed over her face, he could see the fear of death on her, his lips moved, begging, but his ears buzzed as if a hand covered them. He opened his lips to tell her that she has nothing to fear, to reassure her, but it was late, a loud and shrill voice echoed in the room.

\- "STOWAWAY, STOWAWAY". The voice kept repeating, while Sheldon spun around looking for the accuser.

Amy tried to find the person who was screaming, her eyes searched in the whole semi dark room but she couldn't see anything besides this handsome man, standing in front of her, staring at her without saying a word.

-"STOWAWAY, STOWAWAY". The voice repeated again.

\- "This stupid parrot, get out". Sheldon whispered, dropping the lid of the barrel, making a loud noise to the floor.

Amy was frozen, in shock, she couldn't move a muscle of her body, even her voice disappeared without warning and now she tried with her eyes to tell this stranger that she was no stowaway, vainly. She saw as he shook his head, turned around and walked into the dark part of the room. Her lips trembled, trying to scream, but sadly, it was useless, it was too late.

\- "Get the fuck out of here you stupid little monster". Amy heard to the stranger man screams into the dark room.

The darkness of the room did not let her see anything, only heard footsteps, a furious flapping of a bird and the young stranger resembling and cursing. Suddenly the sound of a wings beating and over her head a red parrot flew quickly and vanished into the night.

\- "I hate this bird". Sheldon murmured as he walked again into her direction, with a firm step.

\- "Miss, you must get out of here before someone …". Sheldon began to say but was surprised by a group of sailors that came down for the alarm of Mr. Barrage.

Sheldon was stunned for a few seconds, his face hardened and he took Amy's arm as he looked at the sailors that were waiting for his orders. "Get out of this. Now!". He nearly screamed at her.

In a swift move she climbed out of the barrel and stand now in front of him. Her eyes were full of fear and she merely couldnt talk. Without looking into her eyes, Sheldon grabbed her arm tighter and led her up the deck, while the sailors cheered him.

\- "What are going to do with me?" Amy asked, with her voice broken by fear as she looked into his face.

\- "Throw you overboard, that's the protocol for stowaways". He said firmly, as the sailors shouted and laughed around her.

Amy looked into his face, his expression was hard as a rock and his eyes dark and intense. It was as she was looking into a completely different person. The sunlight blinded her eyes, as she felt how Sheldon leaning her over the edge of the ship.

The waves pounding on her timbers, splashing on her face. In the distance, she still could glimpse the island, and she calculated how much time she will need to arrive there in her condition. Hungry and powerless, but the worst, she wasn't a very good swimmer.

\- "Throw me overboard? Can we discuss this, please?". Amy begged, trying to break free from the strong arms of this man.

\- "No, you came onto my ship without permission and now you want to discuss this?. The time It's over, I hope you know how to swim".

\- "Please, I can't swim so good and the way to the island of skull is far away, I… I'm not a thief, I promise, I just wanted to go to Monkey island, please".

\- "If you're not a thief, what are you doing on my boat?". Sheldon asked confused.

\- "My boat, you want to say, really, Mr Cooper?". A loud and strong voice heard from the top of the boat.

A short young woman was coming down the stairs as the men stepped aside her. Her blonde and shiny hair moved in the wind in loops under a large brown hat with beads hanging from it. Her waist tightened beneath a bodice that raised her big breasts in a white shirt, a burgundy trousers under an open purple skirt and long boots over them. Her crystal blue eyes were hidden beneath a pair of small glasses, and a strong and confident look.

\- "Mr Cooper, What are you doing with this woman?. Release her immediately". She ordered and a her sound Sheldon's hands released her.

\- "Captain, she's a stowaway, she was hidden in a potato barrel on the cell, the protocol dictated that we need to throw her overboard".

\- "I know what the protocol dictated Mr Cooper, I wrote that shit. Now, here are my order, get her into the prison and give her some water"

\- "But…". Sheldon started to replicate but Bernadette approaches them in a few firmes steps looking at him with a icy stare.

\- "No but, where are your manners?. Shes a woman, not a dog, and we dont throw women overboard, Did you hear me?". Bernadette said in a deep voice that rumbled through the silent ship. Each man there remained silent, immobile, looking at their captain.

\- "Yes, Captain". Sheldon nodded, ad he take step aside of the stranger woman while Bernadette approached to her, standing in front of her.

\- "What's your name, sweetheart?". Her tone voice changed instantly to a soft and thin voice.

\- "I… Im Amy Farrah Fowler, ma'am". Amy said in a trembling voice.

\- "Miss Fowler, you entered into my ship without permission, you stole my food and maybe you have some diseases. You understand that I cant leave you here free, right?. You put the lives of my crew in danger".

\- "Captain, I swear for my fathers life that I have no diseases, and I didn't stole any food." Amy told as strong as she could.

\- "I'm sorry, but I can't risk it". Bernadette told her as her gaze drifted to her first officer. "Mr. Cooper, bring her to the prison and leave her there until we arrived to monkey island".

Bernadette turned around and walked into her cabin, closing the door behind her. Sheldon sighed heavily as he took Amy's arm to lead her to the down. They didn't have a real jail on board, it was more a improvised broom closet, where they sometimes kept some hens or locked sailors who had fought.

He threw her inside, leaving a grunt with it. He slammed the door with a loud crack and keep it the key in his trousers. She fell to the ground under a pile of straw, and looked at him with deep hatred, while her green eyes glowed brightly.

He leaned against the door and take a huge breath. "You'd better get some sleep, Miss Fowler". Sheldon murmured as he leave her there, climbing the stairs to the deck.

* * *

The fire of the lamps flickered as the sound of the drops, which fell from the hollows of the ceiling, bounced in her ears like ceaseless thunders. Amy was lying there, in the back of the room, on top of a pile of wet straw, as if she was a thief. She, one of the most prestigious biologists in the country, and now, she was nothing.

Amy sighed angrily, "How did she get into this mess?" How could she thought, in first place, that this would be a good idea?". These are the consequences and they were hard. A tear slipped down her cheek as she stared at the shadows that the fire made on the wooden wall, blinking, as a black dance.

Amy pulled out the small notebook she was hidden in the double lining of her dress. Her mind traveled through her memories, to the last letters that her father had sent her, when her life was still normal, quiet and secure. Her eyes had scanned each of them hundreds of times, every word, every line of each drawing. Once again, Amy read them, silently, listening her father's grave voice in her mind with every word.

Suddenly, the sound of some steps approaching surprises her, and quickly, she hides the letters under her back. The steps were getting closer, as a light of a candle flickered on the stairs with the person who was holding it.

\- "Miss Fowler?". A soft voice asked from the stairs.

That voice, Amy whispered, lying down quickly on the straw, to make believe she was already asleep. Amy knew perfectly to whom that voice belonged. It was from that arrogant and stupid man who wanted to throw her out of the ship.

\- "Are you awake?". He said slowly, approaching to the gate with curiosity.

Sheldon opened the gate, grinding loud in the whole room. He was holding a jug of water and a plate with some food, carefully, he leave it down on the floor besides Amys sleeping body. He turned to the door, determined to leave, but his curiosity kept him from doing so. "Who was this woman and why did he find her so fascinating just by looking at her eyes? Her green and intense eyes". Sheldon thought as he was paralyzed by his desires, looking at her.

Sheldon moved carefully to her, seeing as her pursed lips moved in what could be an intense dream. Her dark and scrambled hair fell down over her face, covering a part of her cute nose. Sheldon squatted down, looking at her face, brushing her skin gently and removing the hair that fell on her face, revealing her sweet and soft skin. His cheeks flushed at that instant and he swallowed hard, feeling an impulse spilling all over his body.

"What is happening to me?". Sheldon thought, shaking his head and getting up in a swift move. He walked away from the woman, while he closed the gate behind him. "I need to go". He whispered, but suddenly, he captured something with the corner of his eye, something that made him spun around.

\- "You're awake," Sheldon exclaimed, alarmed by his own words, that sounded more excited than it should be. "I mean, I've left you some food and water". He said quickly, changing his tone and his smile for a tense and serious face.

\- "Why?". Amy simply asked, looking suspiciously at the food on the floor.

\- "Because is what I have to do". Sheldon replied. "You can eat it, I didn't poisoned it or anything". He added quickly as he opened the door and entering again.

Amy was hungry, more than that. But she couldn't understand why the same man who wanted to throw her into the ocean, now, was taking care of her. Despite her doubts, she approached to the plate and began to eat it, as if there was no tomorrow. She was so hungry, that she didn't even think about her manners when she crushed the fish with her own hands. Causing a gesture of disgust in Sheldon.

\- "I thought you wanted to see me dead". Amy asked, as she drank some water and continued to eat.

\- "I never said that, I just followed the rules, which you didn't" He pointed, sitting on the floor in front of her.

\- "Well, at least what I did, didn't hurt anyone, unlike you that was going to turn me into food for fishes". Amy replied defiantly.

\- "For start, fishes doesn't eat meat and ...".

\- "I know that, smartass, I'm a biologist". Amy interrupts him, crossing her arms over her chest and fixing her gaze on him. "It was just an expression".

Sheldon could be the commander of this ship, but she wasn't going to let him trample her, and less, a vulgar sailor like him. Amy had struggled all her life to be respected in her field, it hadnt been easy, but she did it, and now, she was going to use the same force to get off of this ship and go where her father wanted her to go.

\- "Alright, Miss biologist, what are you doing here, at the Caribbean seas? If I may to ask?".

\- "You can't, it's none of your business". Amy quickly replied, leaving Sheldon's mouth wide open.

\- "I don't think you're in a position to refuse to answer anything". Sheldon raised his voice as Amy rose up from the floor and stood in front of him, defiant.

\- "I will answer what I please, What the hell do you think you are to talk to me like this?". Amy shouted at him, he started to stand up, with his eyes fixed on her, burning with range.

\- "Im the person who can leave you without food and drink, you are on my boat, you will do what I ordered, besides …" Sheldon was saying when his eyes noticed something behind Amy. "What's that?". He shouted, moving to her.

Amy quickly threw herself on the top of straw, covering her notebook, but it was too late, the fight had made her forget that she was hiding it, and now, Sheldon wasn't going to stop until he got it.

\- "What is that? You can't have anything in here, how did you hide it?" Sheldon asked furiously, as he stepped closer to her.

\- "I havent hidden anything, it's a simple notebook with letters, nothing important".

\- "Give it to me right now or I'll take it". Sheldon threatened.

\- "Try if you can". Amy challenged him.

Sheldon hesitated for a second, throwing himself at her wasn't an option, the physical confrontations were not his specialty, and she was a woman, a very irritating one, but a woman, after all. "I had to calm down, this is not the way". Sheldon repeated himself, catching air until he filled his lungs.

\- "If these are only letters show it to me, and nothing will happen".

\- "I knew you wouldnt take it from me by force, you're not that kind of person, aren't you?". Amy said, raising a challenging eyebrow.

\- "It's enough Miss Fowler, give it to me, or I swear to a God I dont believe, I will throw you of this ship right now". Sheldon said as loud as his voice allowed him, and with his eyes burning like fireballs.

\- "Alright". Amy gave in, she wasn't sure why, but she knows that he will give her the letters back. Carefully, she pull out the notes and letters from her back and put them in Sheldon's hands, who was looking at them with curiously.

His fingers softly passed the pages, quietly, he read some parts of the letters and look with admiration at the drawings of animals and beautiful landscapes. It was like he was holding a crystal that was about to break, as if he knows how important it was for her, like a treasure.

Amy paced around the room, peering nostalgic through the small window. She tried to hid that this man was reading the most important thing in her world, the only thing which describe her who she is, the only motivation to walk and breath. The dark sea was illuminated by hundreds of stars above it and the moon was trying to guide them with his light.

\- "Whose are they from?". Sheldon interrupt the silence that reigned.

Amy was lost in her thoughts, far away from the pain, the loneliness, the sadness and that emptiness. The feel that hurts her everyday. But his words stuck in her chest like a burning dagger. She turned around to look at him.

\- "My father sent it to me, he wrote about his adventures around the world, every island he visited, the exotic animals he saw ...".

\- "He is a very talented artist, I know this island pretty well, and he drew it just like it is, very beautiful". Sheldon said, looking at every little detail on it. "Will he come back soon?, Surely the captain would love that someone of his talent draw the ship, she has lots of drawings like this in her cabin".

\- "I don't think that will happen, he … well".

\- "Oh, I'm sorry, did he passed away?" Sheldon interrupted her, feeling terrible about his words.

\- "Well, actually, I'm not sure, well, he can be but …". Amy stammered nervously as tears fell down her face and she wrapped her hands over her face, hiding it from him.

Sheldon couldn't bear to see any woman cry, it's was too much for him. It always make him feel useless and helpless, and he hated these feelings. Slowly, he stepped closer to her, and softly, he uncovered her hands to look at her sweet face. Her precious and green eyes glowed like crystals in the moonlight, her cheeks and nose were blushed soft pink and her velvet lips were wet with unshed tears.

\- "Please, don't cry". Sheldon whispered, wiping the tears gently away with his thumbs.

There was something in her gaze, a mysterious and deep-felt expression, like a spark that want to burn in a fierce fire. Her emerald green eyes were so bright and intense, they captivated him, and Sheldon felt fear. Fear for the unknown, for something that he had always denied, for something more intense than himself.

He swallowed hard, taking a step back from her and looking away as he paced in front of her. He needs to get back to himself. "Thanks for showing me the letters, you can keep it". Sheldon said, handing the papers back to Amy who was still silently crying.

Amy nodded, approaching to him to take them and their hands grazing for a second. An intense stream of fire ricocheted her body, as if a lightning bolt passed through her, it was painful, deliciously painful. The papers slipped from their hands and scattered all around the room.

\- "Sorry, it was my fault". Sheldon apologized, gurgling and helping her to pick them up.

\- "No, no, please, I'm so clumsy, you don't have to help me, really". She begged in embarrassment.

\- "Of course I need to, I'm not going to …". Sheldon was saying when he suddenly stopped in his movements and get paralyzed while looking at one of the drawings.

Sheldon had completely missed it before, he was sure, it was the ship which had disappeared months ago. For weeks, the captain had searched for it without rest, without explanation. Sheldon had heard rumors, unfounded legends of it, but he never believed it, there were crazy stories of sailors who want to explain everything what their crazy and foolish captain does.

\- "This boat, do you know what it is?" Sheldon asked in dismay.

\- "Of course, its the boat that my father was traveling in, he made this drawing before embarking, look at the background, its the Port of Savannah, where we live".

\- "So, your father was on this boat?".

\- "Yes, why, do you know it? If you know something please tell me, I need to know .. to know where he is ... and ..." She said shakily, as she dropped heavily on her knees, crying disconsolately. "We've lost everything, I have nothing, nothing!". Amy screamed with rage, between her cries.

It had been hard months for Amy, she had passed through all and suffered in silence, endured everything without melting a tear, and now, everything was coming out of her body, all the fear, the rage, the pain, and every day of solitude and uncertainty. Just all that happened wanting to escape from her.

Sheldon sat down beside her, watching as this woman cried tears of pain. There may be a solution, he could convince the captain to resume the search. If it's true about the treasure, it would surely help the ship for a few years, to get more crew and regain the reputation and prestige they have lost in those years.

\- "I can help you". Sheldon's voice sounded soft and secure in her ears, making her breathe in peace for a second.

\- "You will? Why?". Amy said, removing her hands from her face and wiping the tears from her cheeks.

\- "If it is true what they said, the ship hide the secret about Montigua, the greatest and incredible treasure that your eyes will ever see, the treasure of the four Islands".

\- "Mr. Cooper, please stop with such childish stories and what the hell is Montigua?. My father's ship was a research ship, there is no secret, only animals and some plant species. Why would they hid a secret or a treasure?".

\- "Because they lost their minds when they discovered what Montigua is, of course".

\- "Excuse me?"

\- "Long time ago, before any boats sailed on these seas, existed a creature, so huge that moved mountains on his path. His home was the sea, and he crossed them so heavily, creating powerful currents that even the great Poseidon feared him. One night, when the moon shone with a deep red hue, the great creature plunged deep, so deep, that the sea itself descended with him, creating a waterfall so strong that every animal, rock and plant was dragged with it. And with them, gold, heaps of gold and diamonds as bright as the stars themselves. But before he could emerge, Poseidon moved four islands around him, creating a prison where he would never see the moonlight again, Montigua, and there, confined in his own home, he waits for his moment, when the red light of the moon shines again and he can rise from the sea, and return to domain the oceans, forever".

\- "So you're telling me that there's an animal, a monstrous creature that lives under four islands, trapped in an underwater waterfall with a great treasure hidden in it?. Seriously?". Amy said arching her eyebrow.

\- "Hey, I just told you a story, you can believe me, come with us and maybe find the answers you're looking for, or, we can leave you at the next island and get back home, your decision". Sheldon replied smiling.

\- "And what does that story have to do with my father and his boat?"

\- "The sailors tell, that they found an entrance for one of the islands, but there is something else you should know, if you know the secret of the creature you will lose your mind, and you will never find the exit again, you will be trapped there, forever".

\- "And you want to go there?". Amy ask him curiously.

\- "Yes". Quickly he replied.

Amy had heard every word this man had told her, all he said was unthinkable, unimaginable and unrealistic, but then, why sound it so true?. Amy felt a knot in her stomach, something that told her to accept, to risk her life and live the adventure. Her whole life had been planned, every detail, every day, she had never taken any risk, never faced anything, never, until now.

\- "Alright, and from where we need to start?". Amy smiled.

* * *

The first lights of the morning passed through the window of the small room, the ship was sailing at full speed, there were still two days ahead but with the wind in favor, they could arrive in record time.

Raj stepped slowly the stairs down to the cell, to the improvised prison they made for Miss Fowler the day before. His friend and master didnt sleep in his own bed and after looking for him all over the ship, the last remaining site was this, although unlikely, he had to look. As Raj stepped closer to it he saw two long legs, lying on the floor, Sheldon's long legs. His heart began to melt when his eyes caught the tender scene before him.

Both, Sheldon and Amy, deeply sleeping, sitting on the floor, her head leaned against his right shoulder, with her hair falling over her face and her left hand laying calmly on his upper leg to have some support. Sheldon was beside her, his head rested against her long hair and his hands around her waist, like he wanted to protect her from any danger in his dream.

A tender smile drawn on his face, never, in the thirteen years he'd known Sheldon, he had seen him so vulnerable and sweet with anyone. Raj, still with a plate with some bread and water on it, began to cough slightly to wake them up.

\- "Breakfast". He shout, in a louder voice as the two first times of trying weren't useless.

And as if someone had prick Sheldon into his buttock, he jumped up to his feet and Amy fall to her left side with a small shock.

-"Why...What?". She stammered, as started to sit straight and rub her sleepy eyes and hair.

\- "I… uhm… Rajesh, good morning". Sheldon stuttering, blushed in a deep shade of red as he gazed unsure onto his feed and then to Amy.

\- "Good morning Miss Fowler, here is some bread and water for you". Raj offered her and looks to his master. "When you both are finish with… uhm… whatever you are doing, the Captain wants to see you in her cabin". He said, turning around and leaving both confused and in an awkward silence.

Sheldon stepped back, clutching his clothes properly, and cupping his scrambled hair. "Forgive me for my behavior, I shouldn't have fallen asleep and ... I'm sorry if I caused you any discomfort in your sleep".

\- "Don't worry, I think I fall asleep at the same time, because I don't remember much more after looking at the maps and reading the letters for the third time". Amy said with a shy smile on her lips. "Besides, I must admit, it was long time ago that I didn't slept so well". Amy said, blushing as her gaze turned away from him.

\- "Mmm… I'm glad of that, you better eat now, the Captain doesn't like to be waiting". Sheldon said, as he turned toward the door. "I'll wait for you there".

Amy approached to the door slowly, she didn't know what they would do with her, and even what she had talked to Sheldon the previous night, would work with the Captain. Amy knocked on the door, and it opened quickly. Sheldon was there, waiting for her with a smile, as the captain looked at her from the large center table.

\- "Captain, did you ask for me?". Amy asked shily.

\- "Finally, I thought I will get some grey hair while waiting for you". Bernadette rolled her eyes and walked to the door, where Amy and Sheldon with unsure gazed blinked at her. "Sheldon you can go, thank you for the conversation and now you have a lot of calculations to do". She ordered.

\- "Excuse me, Captain? Why I need to calculate and the better question is what should I calculate?".

\- "Oh lord, please send some brain to this poor guy". Bernadette murmured to herself. "Why? Because we have a new man on board".

\- "Which man? Why I don't know him?" Sheldon asked confused, but Bernadette started to laugh so loud that Mr. Barrage fled through the window.

\- "Stupid moron, I talked about her". She said as she walked into Amys direction to take her hand and pull her against her smaller body. "And now go, we have a lot to do". Without another word he looked into Amys fearful eyes, he gave her a small nod and leave them alone.

\- "I'm sorry for the prison procedure, honey, but we needed to know if you was a crazy murdered lady, and seems you arent, so you are welcome on board". Bernadette smiled wildly at her and Amy smiled unsure back. "Sheldon already told me all about your adventure, and we will do our best to help you to find your father".

\- "I… uhm, I'm sorry for entering onto your ship without permission. I just heard that your ship will sail to monkey island and...". Amy said nervously, until Bernadette wrapped her arms around her in an embrace, leaving her speechless.

\- "Next time just ask, sweetheart". Bernadette said as he stepped back and walked to a cupboard, it seems she searched for something. "But what you really need now…, What was your name, again?".

Amy was so confused from the fast topic changes and the hug that she stand still near the door in total stupor. "My name is Amy, Amy Farrah Fowler, Captain and ..."

\- "Oh, yes, Amy, of course". Bernadette interrupts her again. "Amy, what I'm trying to say is that you need a bath and new clothes, you look like a slave in this rag".

Amy looks down her body, when she run away from her old city, it was her best dress, but now, after one month without washing it and sleeping with it on dirty straw it looks horrible. She didn't noticed until now, and she felt embraced.

\- "Don't worry sweetie, go around that corner, you will find there a bowl with fresh water and a soap, take these clothes". Bernadette told her as she put some clothes, well folded, in her hands. "Im sure they will suit you very well, and take your time. I will go to see these lazy idiots and make them some fire under their asses". And with that, Bernadette walked out of the room, leaving Amy there, alone with her new clothes and wide eyes.

* * *

Sheldon walked nervous over deck, he didn't know what the captain did to Amy or what they were talking about. Notes in hand, Sheldon was approaching near to the captain's cabin, hoping she wasn't as hard with her as she was with him, suddenly the door opened letting him paralyzed.

What his eyes caught, was beyond his dreams or wishes, there, was Amy, in front of him, moving her hips with a sweet smile and a soap scent that involves him. His gaze traveled over her whole body, analyzing every inch of it.

Black long boots looked under her long, wine red skirt that fluttered in the wind and nestled around her long and beautiful legs; a white blouse with ruffles around her wrists and breast, which hugged her sinuous curves with a purple brooch fixing her collar. His eyes wandered slowly above until he reached to her face. Her long and brown hair blew in the wind around her arms, a red scarf covered her head, holding a black and long hat. The green of her eyes shone with more force than ever through her glasses. She was just the prettiest thing he had ever seen in his whole life.

\- "She's hotter than hell, right? If I were you I would close my mouth". Howard told him with a smirk while he mopped the floor.

Sheldon feels caught in that instant, he blushed so hard that his skin feels like it would burn. He had never felt anything like that before, it was misleading. He looked away, turning his pace in another direction. Sheldon had never let his impulses guide him, never let anyone become more important than himself. Control was the key, it was what made him stronger, more confident, and capable. He had to leave these feelings behind, but then, why he couldn't stop seeing that intense and green gaze every time he closed his eyes?.

The sunset from the sea fascinated Amy, it was magical, beautiful and at the same time terrifying. She was in the middle of the ocean, on a ship, full of strangers, but she felt more alive than ever. All the fears and worries seemed to disappear with every wave that struck in it, in every drop that splashed on her and with every fresh breeze that caressed her face.

Her mind was spinning with all the events of the last 24 hours. So many things had happened in such a short time. Bernadette and her had a wonderful afternoon of chatting. They had so much in common, they both loved biology and the world of animals. Amy had never had friends, it has always been difficult for her to fit in and connect with people, but with Bernadette, it was easy, it felt natural.

She was more than happy about her new clothes, her new friend and for everything she was living now. She closed her eyes, feeling the cold breeze of the sea in her cheeks. Her mind redrawn them again, those eyes, blue as the sky and intense and deep as the sea. Amy didn't know why, but it fascinated her, it was a mix of curiosity and fear. She wanted to see more of him, to know what those eyes hide. Amy sighed, deeply, letting that all the air in her lungs sprout out of her body.

\- "Why are you breathing so hard, Miss Fowler?". Sheldon's voice sounded next to her, and with a leap, Amy felt her heart rise from her body. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you". He apologized, approached at her side, a bit closer that he normally allowed to himself.

\- "It's ok, I was just lost in my thoughts, Mr. Cooper, and you can call me Amy". She blushed as she gazed in his eyes. "I was thinking about my father." She lied, knowing that he knew it, already.

\- "I just wanted to say that you look … uhm, very pretty, Amy". Sheldon muttered, fixing his gaze into the sunset. "And you can call me Sheldon". He added, moving his fingers nervously.

\- "Thank you … Sheldon". Amy whispered, moving her body a little closer to him, brushing her shoulders with his.

A small island dawn at the horizon, announces the soon arrival of the ship as the sun disappeared over the horizon and the moon began to glimpse on the sky, while the wind whipped the sails of the ship. The wind was advantageous, approaching the ship to his next destination, to the port of monkey island. If all went well, they would arrive with the first rays of the morning sun.

Amy felt a knot in her stomach, a feeling that she had never experienced before. The shy young woman who lived among books and only lived the adventures she read, was embarking on her own one, an adventure that would change her life, forever.

* * *

 **Authors note: Thank you so much for reading, we are both very happy to share this story with all of you.**

 **Please leave a review after reading, we would love to read what do you think ;)**

 **Don´t worry the adventure starts with chapter 3**

 **Ana and Linda**


	3. Monkey Island

**Chapter 3**

 **Monkey Island and the mystery of the emerald eyes**

* * *

The morning dawn on the horizon with the first rays of the sunlight tickles Amy's nose as she stretched in the old mesh that Bernadette provided her to sleep. Even with the humidity, the dripping water and the waves hitting in the ship, her sleep had been long and quite, good enough to regain strength for the long and intense day she have ahead.

After her long talk with Sheldon and Bernadette about her letters and where they can start their journey, she felt calm and save on this ship, like a new home, it was weird that she felt more connection after only two days here, than in her 18 years in Savannah.

Amy rose from her laying position, looking in every direction for a better orientation, and a huge smile spread over her lips as she saw the figure of Sheldon, placidly sleeping in a mesh not far away from hers. Carefully, she stepped over the old wooden floor, which creaked with each step and approaches to one of the small windows that lit with natural light the large and silent room.

Monkey island was only a few hours away, looking at the horizon, Amy could glimpse a little island in the distance, she imagined the monkeys on the beach, playing and swimming as her father told her in his letters. Amy had never seen monkeys before, she had studied them all her life, admired and loved them in a way that she couldn't explain, and now, knowing that she could see them with her own eyes, the emotion was invading her.

"Good morning". A voice sounded so close of her ear that she jumped and screamed from the fright.

"Shh, you're going to wake everyone up". Sheldon exclaimed in a low voice, covering her mouth with his hand to stop her from the screaming.

Slowly, he moved his hand, feeling the soft touch of her lips on his skin, and how his body shivered at the touch. Her bright and green eyes were wide open, stuck on him. Her dark hair was scrambled, falling over her shoulders, covering the white nightgown that Bernadette had lent her the day before. Her cheeks glowed like two red apples and her open mouth turned into a soft smile that lit up her sweet face.

"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you, are you ok?". Sheldon asked, keeping his hands on his back, avoiding her gaze which made him blush like a little boy.

"It's ok, Sheldon, why are you awake so early?".

"I always wake up at dawn … and I heard your steps as well, my ears are prodigious". Sheldon added, with a sweet and innocent smile that make her laugh.

"I see". She simply said, turning back to focus again on the wide sea that filled the entire horizon.

"And you, why are you up so early, Amy? Isn´t the bed not comfortable enough? Because I can make one of the sailors change it".

"No, not at all, it was perfect, I rested very well, thank you, it's just ... well, I'm anxious to get there and that everything finally starts".

"Well, then ... there are two of us". Sheldon said, taking a step toward her, standing beside her, still looking at the ocean.

"I thought you always woke up at dawn". She said, looking at him with the corner of her eye while a smile draw on her face.

"When I have a good reason, yes". Sheldon ended, getting a little closer to her, making their shoulders touch for a moment, just a second that made both goosebumps all over their skins .

The sea breeze caressed her face through the small window overlooking the sea. Her skin felt the contrast of the warm body of Sheldon beside her, with the cold wind of the open sea in the morning. Amy felt a chill run through her body as her mind tried to record every second in the most deep of her memories. To remember it in her boring afternoons in the museum, where nothing ever happen. Amy didn´t know if she could return, if she could get back to that work, to that house, to that life … again.

* * *

Monkey island was one the most beautiful places Amy had ever seen in her entire life. Even from afar, she could see the immense amount of colors of the flowers and fruit trees that surrounded the small beach of white sands and crystal clear water. As she climbed into the small boat, her eyes kept searching for her longed-for monkeys, those little ones, which she had been dreaming all her life to meet.

Just as Bernadette had planned before leaving the ship, a small group, leading by herself, would wait in the canteen and ask for all the information they could find about the ship and the crew, while, Amy and Sheldon, who had volunteered, would search the interior of the island looking for any clue that could help them to follow the next step.

The sound of the boat against the sand woke Amy from her thoughts, the sun blinded her vision for a few seconds as the sound of the tropical birds and the waves flooded her ears. It was exactly as she had dreamed it, the white sand full of beautiful shells, the turquoise and sparkling water breaking on the shore, the lush palm trees that filled every hollow of the views, except one thing, something was missing.

"Where are the monkeys? I thought this island was full of them!". Amy asked strangely as she looked out at the long and empty beach.

"If you were a monkey, would you be in an open place full of drunken and boring sailors?". Sheldon said as he turned to her, arching his eyebrows.

"Well, gentlemen" Bernadette interrupt them, placing her in the middle of the crew, "As I already explained, all information is valuable, do it without attracting attention and with caution, this island is full of pirates and rogues, it's not exactly a good place to spend the night". Bernadette explained, while the rest of the crew were getting out from the boat.

"And Sheldon, take care of Amy, she's not used to this, please". She ordered with a nod of her head.

"Yes, Captain". Sheldon answered, stepping closer to Amy which was still stunned, contemplating the beauty of the place. "Let's move on, I don't want to get it dark and we're still inside the jungle". Amy nodded and followed him to the inside of the island.

The roar of the waves and the cool breeze of the sea became distant, giving way to the loud sound of birds and flies that came to their eyes at every step they did. The island had a leafy and varied vegetation, hundreds of trees and animals which Amy only knew from her biology books.

It was so different from anything she had ever known before. The big stone buildings of her city were now large trees that occupy all her gaze and the roads were now twisted roots that made it hard to walk. Sheldon was leading the way, cutting off the flora, leaving free space for Amy, who was still anodized for everything she was seeing. They walked for it felt like hours without any trace where to search Sheldon hear the sound of burbling water.

"Amy, I think there's a river nearby, we should stop and get some water, are you doing ok?". Sheldon asked curiously, for how little he knew her, she looked like a woman of many words and she hadn't said anything for a while.

"Yes I'm fine, I'm trying not to fall, that's all". Amy said, as she jumped over one of the big roots that covered the land.

It was a lie, Amy felt like a fish out of the water, clumsy, insecure and useless. The sweltering heat and the insects didn´t help to calm her nerves that invaded her mind. "What if all this has been nothing more than a big mistake?". Amy murmured to herself as the vast jungle surrounded her.

* * *

The canteen was a dark and shabby place, a small retreat for those who didn't want to be seen or worse, for those who should never be seen. Bernadette opened the old and squeaking door, letting the daylight in to lit up the gloomy place. The steps of the captain and her crew echoed on the ground, catching glances at every step. Howard, Raj, and Leonard searched for a table, near one of the few windows, covered for a big layer of dust and dirty curtains.

"Captain, where should we start?". Raj asked, taking out his notes to write every command she could give him.

"First, a round of rum, and then we will see gentlemen, I can't think with my mouth dry". Bernadette said, getting up from the table and placing her arms on her hips.

"A woman with good properties, you're a box of surprises, Bernadette". Howard said, arching his eyebrows.

"For you, Captain, and be careful, Wolowitz, you're still on trial, I know a place full of hungry sharks not far away from here". Bernadette shouted at him.

Since Howard had joined the ship a few days ago, he hadn't lost a minute to insist on courting the Captain, who secretly felt flooded. Not many men were interested in her, most of them feared her and didn't get to know how sweet and affectionate she could be, deep inside, of course.

"I´m the hungry shark". Howard whispered in Leonard's ear laughing, while the captain spoke to the rest of the crew.

Although the plan seemed simple enough at first, the men there were either too drunk or too stupid to even understand what they were asking them. After several hours and without success, the young group sat down on the table again with nothing more to do than wait for the return of Sheldon and Amy, hopefully, with good news.

Leonard took a sip of his drink, listening distantly to the conversation which the rest of his table were having, when something caught his gaze, a sinuous move like a wave that stirred his entire body and mind.

Behind the back door, a young woman with emerald green eyes and bright gold mane walked toward the bar, moving her waist like the most beautiful of the melodies. Leonard swallowed the rest of his rum in one gulp, fixing his gaze on her sapphire lips.

"Oh wow!". Howard murmured, followed by the rest of the table, whose stared, mouth gaped, at the young woman.

"I have to talk to her". Leonard whispered without blink.

"Yes sure, and the sirens exit as well, right guys?" Howard joked with the crew, who started lo laugh so hard that the young woman turns her gaze to the table intrigued.

* * *

The leafy vegetation began to separate as the sound of the splashing water came to her ears like a melody. The seal palms and the huge roots gave way to a small open space with large rocks that surrounded a beautiful and crystalline lake of turquoise waters. A big waterfall in the center, surrounded by colorful flowers, like camellias, blue-passion flowers, frangipanis and many more that Amy knew so well from her father's letters.

Amy's eyes were stunned, seeing the beauty and serenity of that magical place. The water gleamed by the sunlight that came through the palm trees that surrounded them. And there, on the lake, was the most beautiful thing Amy ever thought she would see with her own eyes, a group of Capuchin monkeys, drinking and playing with the water.

"Look Sheldon, Monkeys!" Amy screamed, holding Sheldon arm, that jump at the surprised contact. "Real monkeys, monkeys like in the books I read since a little girl". She walked back and forth, excited and finally stopped in front of Sheldon with a huge and sweet smile. "Pinch me!".

"What?"

"I said, pinch me, this all is a dream. It´s not possible to be on a monkey island with handsome tall man, surrounded by monkeys!". Amy screamed so excited that she didn't realize the words that had come from her lips. But Sheldon noticed it, as well as his cheeks, that turned into a deep red blush. He looked confused at her as she was jumping and pacing with a radiant smile.

"Stop pacing, you are making me nervous". He shouted, pinching her upper arm, making her jump of the impression.

"Ouch!, are you insane?". She asked him while rubbing her arm, but with her cry, she had only frightened the monkeys, who had fled in a blink.

"You said I should pinch you, so I did". Sheldon explain as Amy rolled her eyes.

"It was metaphor. The next time I ask you to pinch me don't do it, still hurts". She said, lifting her blouse, looking at her red skin marked by Sheldon's pinch. "And all the monkeys are gone". She added sadly, looking in every direction for them.

"Let just drink and refresh a little bit, we have lot for walk". He said, changing the topic as he walked down to the water, kneeling down and pouring some fresh water in his face.

Amy slowly, removed the loops of her boots, releasing her tired feet on the cold and damp ground. The drops splashing from the little waterfall as she sat at one of the rocks at the edge, introducing her uncovered legs in the water.

Sheldon can't help but look at her long legs and bare thighs uncovered in front of him, her fingers were brushing the crystal and clear water of the lake as her long hair moves in the air. He swallowed hard, trying to keep his composure, but his cheeks burned like two arid flames and his eyes were fixed on each of her curves that moved to the rhythm of the water that was spreading across her neck and arms. Each exquisite drop that danced on her smooth and white skin, making it perk up at every step.

He turned back restlessly, noticing how his body took all the control, something that had never happened to him, at least, in this alarming way. But, despite all his efforts, his eyes were searching for the way to see her again, to see her waist, her breasts and her contoured hips that moved happily in the rock just in front of him. It was torture, a exquisite one.

"Sheldon, aren't you coming to the water? It's very fresh". Amy shouted, looking at Sheldon that was stuck with his back to her.

"No thanks, I'm fine here". Sheldon said, without moving a millimeter. He was embarrassed, his cheeks were burning and his blood boiling while he tried, without success, to relax his body, which had been out of control.

The image of Amy crouched in the water, sprinkling it on her cleavage, devoured his mind, as he imagining how the drops slipped inside her white shirt, which began to mark her breasts and hard nipples with the cold water. Cold sweats began to fall on his forehead, while something uncontrollable shook his pants, making him tremble.

"Oh, Sheldon, look". Amy's voice woke him from his more deeply thoughts and he turned his gaze back, looking for her.

He was speechless, contemplating as Amy was surrounded by a dozen of little monkeys that were looking at her with curiosity. They were not more than 18 inches, gray hair and white heads, long tails and big almonds eyes.

"Be careful, Amy, stay away from them!". Sheldon exclaimed, as Amy smiled at them and placed her hand so they come closer to her.

"What?, No, they are harmless". Amy said, standing up and approaching to him, while one little one climbed on her shoulder, playing with her hair.

Sheldon stepped back of her, he didn't want to run away but it was not just the birds that terrified him. He hadn´t a good relation with animals in general, and was reciprocal, they didn't like him either, however cute or small they may be.

"C´mon Sheldon, don't be afraid, he's so cute and tiny". Amy was saying, as the little monkey placed himself between her arms, and she held him like a baby.

"I´m not afraid, it's simply that I don't like monkeys". Sheldon said, as he took another step back, making Amy laugh.

Amy turned, walking to one of the fruit trees that surround the lake, she picked up a banana and gave it to the little monkey, who in a rapid move, opened it and started to it.

"Look, how he hold the banana, it's so cute". Amy said, smiling. "I think he needs a name, what do you think?".

"A name? Why should we give this wild animal a name?". He said, crossing his arms in his chest.

"He is not wild animal, look, you can stroke him over his head". Amy said as she touching him and the little monkey smile to her. "See? He likes it, What do you think about Marcel?".

"Marcel? What a weird name for a monkey, don't you think?" Sheldon ask her confused.

"He reminds me of my uncle Marcel, he was also tiny and had a lot of hair". Amy joked, as the little monkey clung to her waist and began to pull the papers from her pocket.

"No, Marcel, don´t touch that!" Amy scolded him, but the monkey began to chirp and jump, with one of the letters in his hands.

In a second, the monkey leapt from Amy´s waist and run into the jungle, whipping and waving his arms. Sheldon and Amy crossed their gazes and instantly ran after him through the leafy jungle, not thinking even for an instant where he would take them.

* * *

"Oh come on!, Why do you think I could not talk to her?". Leonard asked indignantly, while the rest of the table laughed at him.

"I'm not saying you can't, surely you can babble some words, but, did you seen her well? She's a goddess, and you my friend, could be sold in a market with the old fish". Howard joked as Leonard looks at him with a glace glaze.

"Leave it, you're all a bunch of losers, you would not have a chance even with half- woman, half sea bream". Bernadette exclaimed leaving the table in silence, swallowing the rest of her glass in one gulp.

"And now, if you excuse me, I'll talk to that girl, because unlike you, I have a pair". The captain ended and heading toward the bar where the stranger blonde was looking at her intrigued.

It was as if a mysterious and powerful force surrounded that young woman, her smile was stingy and her eyes had the force of a thousand of storms. Bernadette, never felt like an entire woman, she had spent her entire life surrounded by rude men, she lost her mother so young that her memories are a little flash in her mind, she didn't know how to be a lady, but she didn't care, she liked to feel powerful, strong and able to fight anything that stood in her way. And now, a few steps from that beautiful girl, looking at those green and intense eyes, it was like seeing her own, seeing their own history, their own fears and secrets.

"My men are fighting to meet you". Bernadette said, leaning her elbow on the bar and gesturing to the waiter to pour her a drink.

"And it looks like you've won that honor". The young stranger said, taking a sip of her glass.

"It wouldn't be the first time". Bernadette said with a smile, raising her eyebrows. "I´m the Captain of the Atargatis, Bernadette Rostenkowski".

"It's a curious name for a boat".

"We are a rather curious crew".

"You don't have to swear that". The girl said laughing, toasting with her glass with Bernadette that returned the smile. "My name is Penny by the way".

"Enchanted, Penny". Bernadette said, as they toasted one more time, taking a big sip that finished their drinks. "And what does a young woman like you, alone in a den like this, if you let me ask".

"Well, I wouldn't say alone, judging by all the looks around us". Bernadette turned around, looking at the room, full of men who stared at the two young women talking.

"I would lie to you if I said it was the first time". The captain laughed.

"Me too" Penny added with a laugh. "How about we order another bottle, and you ask me what's going on around your head?".

"It seems that you are also a curious person".

"Oh hell, yes". Penny ended smiling as she filled their glasses again.

Bernadette nodded and the two young women talked, drank and laughed for a long time, while not far from there, at the table by the window, the crew stared in amazement, as once again, the captain had won them.

* * *

The branches scratched her arms and legs while her bare foots trod the hard and damp ground. The noise of the jungle had faded and she could only hear her breathless breathing and Sheldon's footsteps hitting on the floor a few feet ahead of her.

After a few minutes running without rest, the trees disappeared and a rocky esplanade stretched before their eyes. Behind, they left the green vegetation and wild flowers, now, pointed rocks and dry sand stretched as far as her eye could see and at the top of one of the rocks, was the monkey. Sheldon approaches to him and in a swift jump he tried to catch him, without success.

"Damn". Sheldon exclaimed, shaking his clothes full of gravel and sand. He turned his head back, looking for Amy, who was trying to walk between the sharp stones and climb above to the cave.

"Amy, careful! You could cut yourself, you have no shoes!" Sheldon exclaimed and her body was instantly paralyzed for his tone and his piercing gaze.

"Wait I will help you." Sheldon said as he walked with a firm step into her direction and stand directly in front of her.

He placed his hands around her waist, lifting her off the ground in a swift move, which make Amy scream of surprise. Amy's face was grazing his shoulder as she tried to find a hold on the stony wall. He could feel how she climbed above and his arms change now to her waist, holding her back and firms legs. She closed her eyes for a second, her whole body was trembled at the smell of his intense scent, masculine and intoxicated that ran all over her skin as a fire, burning her.

Her body was trembled as a leaf on the wind, it doesn't react like normally, making her lost her grip of the stones that she was holding it, and start to falling backwards. Sheldon, in a quick and strong move, holded her waist, making that her skirt rose up, revealing her contoured thighs. His hands on her hips and Amy's arms around his neck. Slowly, he lowered his arms and glide as long as he could over her body, at that moment, his gaze found her dilated and dark eyes, brighten and burning like a green flame. Both were standing, in a close embrace, trapped in their eyes.

Her precious mouth remained open, while her teeth bit her lower lip. He felt his mouth dry and his hands and legs shaking as a candle in the wind. She was so near that he can almost felt her fast breathing on his skin. Her sweet scent involving him, urging him to lower his head and melt into her rose and velvet lips.

"Th .. thank- you .." She barely murmured, as her cheeks burned red and blinked incessantly, taking a step back from him.

"I- I hope, you´re alright and I didn't hurt you, I …". Sheldon murmured and look away from her, but Amy placed her soft hand on his arm leaving him speechless.

"You´re my hero, Sheldon, thank you". She whispered back as his cheeks changed into a deep shade of red and his gaze looked again to Amy, who notice his light red cheeks and smiled for it.

"You're welcome" Sheldon whispered softly. "And now let´s catch this little monster." Sheldon chuckled at her, looking now above to the stone wall.

After a few tries to climb above to the cave, Sheldon helped her effortlessly to arrive at the top of the wall, she was just a few steps away from the monkey and he was still holding her letters in his little hands.

"Marcel, be a good monkey and give me back the letters". Amy said to the monkey in a soft and calm voice, while she approaches to his direction slowly.

As Amy was approaching to him, Sheldon made a loud noise while trying to climb the wall and the monkey run away inside the dark cave.

"Ugh...that's not fair!". Amy exclaimed angrily as she walked toward Sheldon to help him with his last push.

Unfortunately, she pulled too much and both landed on the dusty ground, with Sheldon lying on top of her. Again embarrassed, he rolled over and looked shyly to Amy, who started to laugh hysterical. Her laugh resonated in the cave, infecting Sheldon too, who started to laugh with her.

"That was funny, don't you think?". Amy said, wiping the happy tears from her eyes.

"If you say so". Sheldon looked at her, still confused for their shared laugh and hoping that has nothing to do with him, and as if she could hear his thoughts she answered him.

"Don´t worry Sheldon, it has nothing to do with you, just my imagination of us running after a monkey who steal the letters, is so unreal that at the same time it's funny".

Sheldon released in a long breath and stand up to take a look into the unknown and dark cave, giving to Amy his hand to help her up. He couldn't stand completely straight because the ceiling of the cave was full of stalactites, but with her smaller stature, she has no problems to walk normally.

"Amy wait, we can't walk in the dark, we don't know what kind of animals could be there". He told her with a worried voice.

Amy turned instantly, picking up some things from the floor and coming up again with a big smile. "We can make fire." She exclaimed, showing a pair of stones, a long piece of wood, with a piece of her blouse, wrapped around it.

"Do you know how to make a fire?" Sheldon asked with curiosity and fascination.

"Well, I've never done it before, but I've read about how to do it many times". Without thinking, Amy hit the rocks in some dry grass, pinning it and passing it to the piece of cloth". Her face lit up with the intense flame and a big smile of proud.

"Fascinating". Sheldon murmured, picking the fire and leading Amy into the cave.

The cave was a long and tight path, the light from the torch flickered mysterious on the wall. Amy walked slowly behind Sheldon, looking where to step before do it. After a few minutes the light leave them see the shadow of the little monkey in a corner.

Sheldon, approached the light to see better, and there he was, sitting on a barrel with several bottles behind him, still with the letters in his hand.

As Amy walked closer, her eyes noticed a bed of straw, a small table with a burned down candles, papers and a feathers and remnants of food already passed. Inside of her stomach she felt a huge knot and her mouth went dry.

"Sheldon…" she murmured, turning around to look at him. "Someone lives or had live here, we need to go. What if he comes back?". But Sheldon doesn't say anything, he just standed there, glued to the floor, speechless.

"Marcel, be a good monkey and give me the letters of my father, please". She said, walking into his direction. Amy doesn't know why, but inside of her, she had the feeling that this furry creature knows that these letters were important for her. Slowly, she walked to him, talking to him in a soft voice. "Marcel, my father, William Fowler, wrote those letters to me, it's the only thing I have from him, please, give it to me".

She didn´t notice that some tears streamed down her cheeks while the memory of her father invaded every cell of her being, with curious eyes, Marcel approaches to her, and slowly, he placed the paper on her hand. Amy looked tenderly at his brown and almond eyes, as if they were connected and knew that he had understood every one of her words.

"Thank you, Marcel." She whispered.

Marcel returned her, a big smile back, and excited, he started jumping and screaming, hitting one of the barrels with his back with so much force that all bottles fall down onto the ground and broke into thousand of pieces, rolling up a piece of paper from one of them.

Amy´s heart began to beat hastily as she walked to the floor, picking up the piece of paper. She immediately recognize the quality under her fingers, the same type of paper as the letters written from her own father.

"Amy, how do you know how to talk to him?" Sheldon ask her confused, walking beside her to hold the torch, giving her light enough to read.

"I don't know, maybe I'm good at talking to monkeys". Amy joked, smiling, as she unrolled the scroll. In a swift move, her eyes read the whole text and a huge grin spread over her lips as she turned to Sheldon, starting to read it again, now in loud voice.

 ** _You will find on the southern sky,_**

 ** _one of the twelve constellations,_**

 ** _Who will take you along the way._**

 ** _the prominent bird with the_**

 ** _colorful beak,_**

 ** _Is one of the keys to find_**

 ** _the treasure of the four islands._**

"It´s a riddle Amy, it's your father letter?". Sheldon asked, moving closer to her face, brushing her hair with his nose.

"I´m not sure, could be, but it's a bit shaky".

"Twelve constellations? The only thing I know about stars is where to find north." He said, hanging his head on her shoulder, as he read again the paper.

"Sheldon, don't worry, I'm sure we could do it together, but let´s go out of here before someone return". Amy turned around and took Sheldon's hand to lead him to the exit of the cave, but before they start to walk, she turned again and placed her arm onto her waist. "Marcel, are you coming or what?".

Within seconds, the grey furball approached to her and climbed onto her shoulder. She smiled confident at Sheldon who shook his head at her. The three of them left the cave, finding the orange sky at sunset.

* * *

The minutes turned into hours, and soon the warm light of evening came through the old windows, while the candles started to lit up in the dirty canteen.

"Sorry, I can't be of more help, but it sounds like a great adventure".

"I hope it's not just that, and we can come back with something in our hands". The captain took a sip of her glass. "You know … it's always good to have a few more hands for help, I haven't seen your boat in the dock, where did you have anchored?".

"That's a tricky topic, let's say that my mode of transport suffered some complications, nothing that I can´t solve". Penny said, looking down to her empty glass.

"But without a boat how are you going to ... " Bernadette was saying when she felt the big and burning hands of one of the drunks sailors on her shoulders, leaving her speechless.

"Well, well … what do we have here?. Ladies, wouldn't you like to have a good time?" A rough and hairy man said smiling as he sipped more of his beer, spilling a few drops on his fat belly.

"Fun doesn´t seem like something we're going to have with you, maybe disgusting or repulsive, you can choose your favourite one". Penny said to him defiantly, while Bernadette stood beside her with her arms on her hips.

"You say that because you haven't been taught what is good". The man exclaimed, slapping Penny's ass which resounded in the silent room.

Howard and Leonard jumped out of the chair, staring at the rest of the crew as they stuck their drinking glasses.

"You're not going to do anything?" Leonard exclaimed.

"It is better not to stand in the middle of that, you don´t know the captain yet". Raj said, looking with admiration at the scene.

Leonard turned his head, just as a bottle broke into a thousand pieces on the head of the man, held by the captain, who looked at him with a fierce look that could melt the very hell.

"Bloody hell." Howard murmured, while in the canteen started a pitched battle, in which the two blond women distributed blows as two professionals.

* * *

The thick jungle was behind them as black and dense smoke filled the clear sky. The beach and the canteen had become a real battle where the sailors and pirates were punching without thinking and the chairs fly among the heads of the full crowd. Sheldon and Amy stood there, feeling the sand under their feets and staring unblinkingly at the scene.

Amy felt her heart beating so hard that she could hear it in her ears, she had never seen anything like this before and her body trembled with a mix of excitement and fear. Sheldon's hand slowly moved closer to hers, tangling his fingers in hers, giving her a warm and tingling feeling that pierced her entire body. His hand was soft and warm, as if he knew that this was what she needs, to feel safe, to feel calm, to feel loved. It was thrilling and the most exciting feeling she'd ever felt, at least until then.

* * *

 **Thank you so much guys for reading our story, hope you like it as much as we like to writing it. We have so much fun with this pirate adventure with our beloved gang. Be prepare for what is coming in chapter four, just let´s say that a tropical storm never was so exciting.**

 **If you like this story please review, we love to read every single word you said and Mr Barrage is going to waving his wings with each one!**

 **Soon next one, with love, Ana and Linda.**


	4. The scourge of the seas

**Chapter 4:**

 **The scourge of the seas.  
**

* * *

A strong wind hit the sails which spilled across the long ship while the violent waves beating against the wood and splashing over the deck. After a few turbulent hours at monkey island, the crew managed to leave the island. They sail as fast as possible, with fewer injuries than might have been expected after the big battle in the tavern.

Sheldon and Amy were on the deck, discussing with Rajesh everything what happened on the island and debating how to find the solution to the riddle, but the incessant wind which blow hard against them made it difficult to hear their own thoughts.

\- "We should look at the sky tonight, if the clue are in the stars, maybe we'll see the solution of the puzzle". Rajesh was saying aloud, trying to win over the sound of the wind which filled their ears.

Amy nodded, trying to pull her long mane away from her face, while the wind blowing hard around her, she started to quivering as the cold air of the ocean involved her body. Bernadette's warm hand covered her shoulder and smiled sweetly at her. She looked at the three of them with a worried face after hearing the end of their conversation.

\- "I don't think you could see any stars tonight, a big storm is approaching to us". She screamed, pointing to Amy's back, where a large black cloud like coal was moving to them, covering as far as their eye could see. "Poseidon don't like us today or he's angry with us". She whispered as the first thunder struck in the sky, leaving the horizon dark and the waves start to get higher.

* * *

The blood was still falling down from his nose and the sharp pain in his right eye told him that in a few hours he would have a big black eye, who remind him to duck when a chair flies in a tavern fight.

The squeaking sound of the door made Howard raise his head, seeing with one eye as the captain came with a bowl of water and a few rags.

\- "You didn't have to come, I'm used to these things. The fights in the bars are very normal for rough men like me". Howard said, not fooling Bernadette who drew a smile on her face.

\- "It didn't look like that, when you fall onto the ground with the first hit you". Bernadette says as she sat on the edge of the bed next to him and placed a wet rag onto his eye.

\- "Ouch". Howard protested as the cold rag lay on his sore eye. "They were very big men, you know?". He tried to fix it with a roughly voice.

\- "It was my punch which made you fall". Bernadette confessed with laugh.

\- "You, me ...The important thing is that we are all safe, now". Howard murmured trying to avoid the fact, that a woman hit him and he fall down, and that it was her who did. Bernadette just laughed and cleaned his nose with some other rags, seeing him grimaced trying to put up with the pain.

She carefully wiped the wounds and changed the water a few times to wipe his eye and placed some papers to plug the blood which was still falling from his nose. The silence was not uncomfortable, in fact, Bernadette felt calm and relax, something that didn't happen so often to her, and less since she was the Captain of the ship and all the men only spoke with her to receive the orders or to be scolded.

Howard was a peculiar type, he didn't feel the dread of saying some impertinence, in fact, almost everything which came out of his fine lips were things that could scandalous to any lady, but she found it amusing. His small and blue eyes have a tenderness which he always try to hide with his sexual and incorrect comments, and although was difficult to appreciate, they had a beauty and shine that Bernadette found very fascinating.

\- "Has anyone ever told you, that you have amazing eyes?". Howard murmured, when Bernadette was so close to his face that she could feel the air of his lips moving around her skin.

In a jolt, she pulled away from him, hiding her flushed cheeks and shaking hands, it had been a long time since she had been in such an intimate situation with any man, and he had caught her unprepared. She got up and began to pick up the rags and bandages.

\- "Sorry, did I say something that has bothered you? It wasn't my intention, please accepts my apology".

\- "No, of course, not". She excused herself with a smile, sitting down again but a little further than before. "You know, Mr Wolowitz, when you stop trying to be funny, you can be really sweet".

\- "Thank you, and you can call me Howard".

\- "Very well, Howard". She leaned forward, bending her head and kissing him softly onto his cheek. "You can call me Captain". She said with a wink as she got up and went to the door.

Howard was unable to move his legs while one hand lay on his cheek, still feeling the soft touch of her lips on his skin. He closed his eyes for a second, recomposing his senses and inhaling her perfume which remained in the room, as she vanished behind the cabin door, leaving his heart on the verge of a heart attack.

* * *

The heavy rain began to fall like a waterfall, the waves hit the highest part of the ship, flooding the deck until ankles, the lightings illuminate the sky every two seconds, blinding the vision as the thunders rumbled like gunshots. Amy raced over deck, not knowing what to do or where to hide, in a blink she had lost sight of Sheldon and Rajesh, and now she was lost, while the sailors clashed with her, stringing the barrels and folding the sails which beat in the heavy wind.

She was utterly lost, the darkness of the night and the dense clouds which covered the sky made it impossible any vision. It was as if she was blind in an unknown city, her soaked hair covered her face and she raised her hands trying to recognize some part of the ship, some place where she could hide, but the waves splashing on her soaked dress made it difficult to walk.

The boat was moving so abruptly that Amy lost her balance, falling onto the floor and sliding down the wet deck as the water carried her. Her cries crackled her voice as another wave clashed over her, leaving her soaked. Unable to stand up, Amy screamed for help over and over but the thunders were more powerful than her broken voice.

One of the thunders struck so close to the boat that it rumbled in her ears, leaving her paralyzed for a few seconds as a huge wave fall over her. Amy´s eyes widened as she watched how one of the barrels lost its support and fall fast into her direction. Without thinking, Amy covered her head with her hands, accepting her end, but in a second, a rigid hand pulled her out, dragging her only a few inches from where the barrel fell abruptly, breaking into a thousand pieces.

Leonard had her in his arms, while the ship kept shaking incessantly. The tears burned in her eyes, and her body shake of the adrenaline in her veins, but before she could even move an inch, a big and strong wave broke over them, separating them on deck, losing his hand as they pounding their bodies against the harsh woods of the ship.

\- "Leonard!". She screamed over and over again, watching as Leonard's inert body was swept away for a new wave wallowing them and pulling him over deck out into the sea.

As she could, she got in her feet with wobbling legs, dragging herself to the railing, looking for him in the dark sea. Unable to see anything, her eyes suddenly glimpse a strong light which made her blink and turn around her head.

\- "What was that?". Amy screamed, but someone behind her grabbed her body with so much force that she lost her senses.

* * *

\- "That's Amy." Sheldon shout, listening to Amy's screams of help on the other side of the door. Her scared voice went unmitigated through his body and made his veins burn with fear.

For the first few moments of the storm, he had grabbed her hand, feeling the warmth of her skin next to his, he just wanted to protect her, but the contact of her body inflame an avalanche of feelings in him, which roam through his body like a fire, feelings which Sheldon was not able to process in this instant.

After the first thunder, one of the sailors bumped into them, separating and losing sight of her for the rest of the night. Sheldon recreated the image of the sailor in his head, as he left a mental note to throw him overboard the first time he will see him again.

After that, he only know that someone push them inside the cell, and that something was blocking the door, and despite of their efforts, they couldn't open it. They were trapped in the dark room, with their feet covered with water as the barrels floated with the rough movements of the ship.

-"I need to get out here". Sheldon screamed, as he throw his whole body against the door over and over. His shoulder was starting to hurt but his head had only one thing in it, and he wasn't going to stop now.

\- "Master Sheldon, please stop, you are going to hurt yourself, there is nothing we can do until the storm passes, I'm sure the captain, the crew and Amy are alright". Rajesh said, whispering the last name with a soft smile as he looked into his worried eyes.

Sheldon stared at him back, there was nothing that this man didn't know about him, it was as if he were inside of his mind and read every of his thoughts. Sheldon had never confessed to him, but it was a relieve. For him the emotions had always been something that confused him, something that frustrated and filled him with fears, even more than a decade with him, spending most of his awake hours with Rajesh and he was still remain a mystery. It had always happened with everyone, with every except for her.

From the first moment, when he saw her intense green eyes, a new world opened for him. Her eyes spoke as if they recited hundreds of words and with only a grimace of her lips, he can understand more than in his whole life, it was simple, it was special.

His life had never been easy for him, from his first memories, he had always been alone, he was an orphan, without any recourse and alone in a terrible and scary world. He has always felt that something was missing, that he didn't fit as the rest did, that this life was not for him. But now, with only a look of her, every fear faded, and the world wasn't so horrible, it was a light which could help him, a green and shine light.

\- "I'm sure the captain is fine, that woman is hard as a rock, pure fire". Howard confessed in a low voice as he leaned his body against the wall and a soft smile was drawing on his face.

Sheldon turned his head, staring at the door, listening how the incessant rain hit the wood like hammers. The ship creaked as if it were breaking in half, while her cries had vanished under the thunder of the storm. Sheldon felt that something was not right, his hands trembling thinking that she might be in danger, that something horrible had happened to her and that he was here, trapped in this stupid cell, because of that sailor. "He's going to swallow more water than in his whole life". He murmured silently as a terrifying thunder made the ship crack.

* * *

Amy was still shouting as she was dragged into a dark room, once the door was closed, the incessant buzzing of the wind and the blows of the rain disappeared, and her eyes began to open slowly, glimpsing the blue and intense eyes of the captain who gripped her trembling hands.

\- "Amy, you have to calm down, you're safe". She said softly, as she took her hands more tightly. "Breath deeply". She ordered, Amy did what the captain told her, nodding her head, and start deeply to breath in and out.

A few minutes later, her breathing had calmed and Bernadette approached to her site on the floor and lay a blanket over her shoulders to warm her. "It doesn't make sense, it's impossible". Amy repeated over and over as a mantra, unable to think clearly.

Amy didn't believe her eyes, maybe she'd swallowed a lot of salt water, or she'd hit her head very hard and this was just a hallucination, or maybe she's the one who fell overboard, and she's dead. Either of those options was more possible than what had happened, anything, she repeated.

Bernadette walks toward her desk, lighting one of the candles, and taking a bottle of whiskey from her table with two glasses, staggering by the waves, she approached to Amy, sitting beside her, and filling the glasses with the strong liquor, trying not to spill it by the unremitting movements of the boat.

\- "Everything makes more sense with a little of this". She said, offering one of the glasses.

Amy took it with her shaking hands, and emptied the the liquor in one gulp, returning it and refilling it a second time, feeling how the burning fire of the alcohol ran down her throat. With the third glass in her hands, she looked intensely into the captain's blue eyes.

\- "Did you believe in Mermaids, my captain?". Amy whispered.

* * *

The bright sunlight blinded his eyes as a pressure on his chest made him sit up with a heavy head. Leonard felt as if he was expelling half of the ocean from his lungs as he cough over and over again. The salty taste of the water lingered in his mouth as he exhaled all the air which his body was capable of picking up.

His clothes and hair were soaked and everything around him was blurred. The early events struck on his head like a club. The immense storm, the rain, the blow on his head and the wave that dragged him out of the ship. The rest remained confused and senseless.

Leonard sat up on the hard rock beneath his skin, he turns his head around, and just the rough ocean was visible with an intense blue and clear sky. Then, in front of him appear those pretty face with these emerald and intense shining eyes. He had to cling in the ground to not slip into the water again.

A beautiful woman was there, looking at him with her fascinating and mysterious smile.

\- "What happened? Where are we? Who are you?... ". Leonard started to stammering trying to standing up straight.

\- "You are a terrible sailor, a wave pulled you off the boat". She said, moving her long and bright blonde hair to one of her shoulders, draining the water from it. "My name is Penny by the way".

"Penny?" He murmured, thinking in where he saw her before, then the memories of the fight came at once to his aching head. She was the young woman who fought next to the captain in the tavern, and who disappeared in a blind of his eye. She was more beautiful that he remembered.

\- "Are we dead?" He asked confused, his head still ached as if a thousand hooks had stuck on it.

\- "Why do you think that?". Penny started to laugh.

\- "Because I was in the middle of a storm, and now, well ... We are in the middle of the ocean on a rock. Did you fall from your boat too?".

\- "No, I didn't, I jumped". She simply said, as she started to shake off the water from her clothes causing Leonard to turned his head embarrassed and flushed.

\- "Why?".

\- "To rescue you, silly". Penny moved her body up and then Leonard startled so abruptly that he almost fall back into the sea. What his eyes saw couldn´t be real, it was impossible, her body was sitting in front of him, with a long and orange fishtail beating into the water, splashing the water into his face. She was a mermaid.

* * *

The storm still hit the ship with his uncontrollable wind and the rain who sounds like rifle fire against the wooden walls, the lit candles that hung from the ceiling staggered with the moves of the ship as the three men remained silent, immersed in their own thoughts.

Rajesh rose from the cold floor, shaking his clothes, passing around the cell, looking for some bottles which he had hidden, longer ago than he can remember it, just in case the day was too hard and he needed a drink in solitude. He approached to them with a sweet smile and three bottles in his hands. He dispensed it to Sheldon and Howard who took it with gratitude.

\- "This is exactly what I needed, gentlemen". Howard confessed, taking some huge gulps from his bottle, Raj nodded with his head and drank with him while Sheldon looked doubtful at his bottle.

\- "Sheldon, is going to be a long night, it's okay to drink a little". Rajesh whispered him, and Sheldon nodded his head and took a sip of his bottle.

He did a grimace with his face, when the wine went burning through his throat. "Grape juice that burns". He murmured, cleaning his lips with his hand.

Sheldon wasn't use to drink, only on rare occasions, and mostly of them were because the captain forced him to. It wasn't that he didn't like the taste, not was a fan of it either, but he liked to feel that he was in possession of all his deeds, although ever since he met Amy, his body and his mind were in a constant war.

Howard and Rajesh started to chat and laugh as they drink, they had more in common that they thought, and half a bottle later, they both had their arms on the other shoulders and called each other ´friend´. Sheldon looked at the image while his head could only think in her. Where Amy would be, if she would be safe and if she would be thinking about him.

Howard took a sip from his bottle, leaning to Sheldon with a smile, "Sheldon, my friend". Howard started to say as Sheldon turned his head to him. "Is ...is the captain promised to someone?".

\- "No, not since I know her, which is a very long time, I never saw her with someone in particular, she frightened every man who took an interest in her. Why do you ask?".

\- "It's just that since I saw her at the tavern … uhm … I can't stop thinking about her. Her wonderful body, her bright long hair…". Howard said with blushed cheeks, the wine was affecting him more than he had thought and his mouth kept talking.

While he enumerate every single feature of the captain, Sheldon´s mind wander to a small brunette, with emerald green eyes and a curvy body who every men would want to touch it, as he started to think about her lips, his mouth escaped a long sigh and Howard and Rajesh turned their heads in his direction with wide eyes.

\- "What was that? Are you fall in love with the captain?". Howard asked him confused.

\- " What? No … no … no, NO!" He almost screamed, the mere thought of it agitated his stomach. "The captain is more a sister to me, I know her since we were kids ... and I don't like blonde hair ...". The last sentence escape his lips as he blame the wine for it. Howard looked at him with a smile, he was obviously relieved about Sheldon's answer.

\- "So, no blonde hair, uh…?". Howard asked with a smirk on his face, and Sheldon turned ashamed his face burning red.

As Sheldon looked to Rajesh, his best friend knew exactly which kind of woman he was thinking about. He knew that this situation was particularly harsh for Sheldon, in a comforting manner, Rajesh lay his hand on his shoulder to tell him it was ok to talk about women.

\- "No blonde, that's right. I'm more for brown and long hair". He said with a small voice as he face turned more red than ever in his life.

For Sheldon this was difficult topic to talk about, feelings have never been his strong point, above all, express it openly, but now, what he feels after meeting Amy, what his body felt, was new and terrifying. His nerve system was playing tricks with him.

\- "Come Sheldon, who is she? I can see you have someone in mind". He joked to him.

\- "No!, I mean … yes .. argh". He barely muttered. "It's confusing for me because I never felt like this before and it scares me to death … I'm not myself when I'm around her".

\- "That's normal, I'm not myself when I'm close to any women, I turned into a love machine". Howard joked, moving his pelvis and Rajesh started to laugh at him.

\- "It's not that". Sheldon protested, "She is so intelligent and clever, I love how she twists her hair when she thinks". Sheldon confessed, sipping his bottle to calm his nerves.

\- "Mmm … that sounds like miss Amy, am I right?". Howard said, visibly happy about his discovery, taking another huge gulp of his wine and smiled widely at his two fellow soldiers.

Sheldon could feel how his blood climb into his head, he was pretty sure he looked like a tomato. It was too embarrassing to look both in their eyes, so he turned around and fixed his gaze into the darkness part of the cell.

\- "Yes, it's miss Amy". He whispered, and the both men cheered to his confession. "I … never saw a woman like her. It's not only her body which turned my world upside down, it's her wit, her manners and the way we can challenge each other". He confesses, thinking in the way her gaze turned when she challenge him, so ardent.

\- "Of course some of her features are very aesthetically pleasing as well". A short smirk spread over his lips as he thought about her backside. That wonderful round posterior which sway in a sexy way when she walks or climbs the stairs above to the captain's steering wheel. Thank god he was still turned around so Howard and Rajesh couldn't see him now, he didn't know what was the catalysator but he want to talk about his feelings now, but he thought the few sips of wine could be the reason.

\- "Every time I'm beside her, my heart started to beat so hard, like I run a marathon, and my mind thinks about things I never thought before …" He murmured the last line but Howard heard him and punch him in the arm friendly.

\- "You dog, you wanted her in your bed". He shouted, raising his eyebrows.

\- "Not that, Howard, but I need to admit that one time I thought about to kiss her … on the lips". He added, covering his face with his hands.

\- "How scandalous, on the lips!". Howard interrupt him, but Rajesh moved his hand to his mouth, covering.

\- "Jesus, can you finally shut your mouth?". Rajesh shouted, he was enjoying this side of his master, more relaxed and open.

Sheldon turned and gazed angry at his small friend with the weird haircut. "What I want to say is, that I want to be nice to her, I want her to be happy, and that she could have everything she ever wanted".

\- "That's beautiful, master Sheldon, you should tell her, I saw how she looked at you, and I know what that gaze mean". Rajesh said, turning his eyes at the romantic scene in his head.

\- "But I don't know how I could survive without knowing if she is alright, you heard her screams, maybe she is hurt or … ". Sheldon's voice broke as tears gathered in his eyes. The wine and reveal aloud so many feelings were overwhelming him.

\- "Please believe me master Sheldon, she will be alright, she's a strong woman, you know that, I´m sure you will see her after the storm".

\- "To see all alive". Howard cheered, and the three man clicked their bottle and drunk until nothing was left.

* * *

The sound of the wood creaking and the thunders breaking the sky weren't enough for Bernadette to be speechless as she heard those words come out from Amy's lips. Still with the glass in her hand, she drank it in one gulp to reassure herself.

\- "Mermaids?". She asked confused, not waiting her to answer as she turned to the desk and sat on table while her gaze kept fixed on Amy. "Mermaids?". She repeated,

"You mean the ones with a fishtail who live underwater?".

\- "Yes, exactly them". Amy said with firm voice as she looked again at her empty glass, wondering if three had been too many.

\- "Amy, are you hearing what are you saying? Mermaids are just a myth, a story who sailors love to tell after being so much time on a boat surrounded by only men, they are, just … bedtime stories".

\- "Captain, I know that I probably sound crazy, but … I can't explain what I saw otherwise, and Leonard, he ... he saved me". Amy said while tears fall from her face.

It wasn't that she believed in mermaids, she had to believe in them. This young man who barely know her well had saved her life, he had given his own life for her, and he had to be safe, he had to be alive.

Bernadette stepped closer to her, sitting down on the floor besides her, refilling her glass again as her arm wrapped around her back. "I understand that you need to believe in that, but why don't you tell me what exactly you saw and we can analyze it?". Amy nodded to her, sipping her glass, and breathing deeply.

\- "I'm not sure what exactly it was, but, I saw a wave throwing Leonard overboard, then a big blue light in the water and an huge orange fishtail with a human body with long blond hair, she wrapped him in her arms and both vanished in an instant. Captain, I never saw something like that". Amy told her truthfully, trying to remember every single detail of this unbelievable scene.

Bernadette´s eyes wide open as she heard Amy´s story. "Amy, I'm really sure you had a illusion caused by the storm, I know it had been very hard for you to be out there alone, you would have been very afraid, but the mermaids don't exist".

\- "But captain, I know what I saw and it wasn´t a wave which hit the ship, it was a fishtail with the blue light. I saw her, please believe me, those emerald eyes ...". Tears gathered in her eyes as she tried to tell the captain that she wasn't crazy, in a swift move the captain stand up and paced in front of her.

Bernadette moved around the room without stopping. Stirring drawers, and throwing everything who wasn't what she was looking for. The ship was still staggering as the candles flickered. Suddenly, she stopped in front of her desk, pulling out a lot of old papers tied up by a pink ribbon. She sat on the floor besides Amy, with her eyes closed as she was trying to remember something that was ages ago.

\- "When I was a little girl, I always had this recurring dream, it was my favourite dream, but my dad always was angry with me if I told him that I had it, I don't know why but he always said that those stories were not real and that I needed to forget those nonsense and grow up". The captain began to explain angrily in her words, while she slipped the ribbon, and passed the papers to Amy. "So, every morning when I wake up with the memory of the dream, instead of telling him I drew it, I know, they are not very good, but I was around six years old". Bernadette explained laughing as she pointed to the drawings.

Amy watched them with a smile, drawings of the sea, of the sun, of waves and boats, of a girl with pigtails with the hand of a mermaid with a long fishtail, riding immense waves. Drawings under the sea, surrounded by hundreds of fishes and sunken ships, thousands of stories, adventures and smiles in each one.

\- "They were incredible, every morning was a new adventure, I could almost smell the sea in my hair and taste the salt water in my mouth. And it was always her, the same woman, as beautiful as an angel, with golden hair, long and wavy, with a big and intense green fishtail, as intense as her eyes, emerald color".

Bernadette´s head began to spin, on a flood of blurred faces, places and colors which running through her head. People who hugged her, smiled to her, people she doesn't remember to be real, but at the same time, felt like they were, and always the emerald green color, which was everywhere in her mind lately.

\- "They were beautiful dreams, why your father never let you tell him? You was just a child, and it's normal you have fantasies and dreams".

\- "My father was a peculiar man, he was a rude captain who had to raise a daughter alone, I suppose that he didn't want to look weak to the crew, listening to his little girl wander around the ship telling to everybody that she was swimming with mermaids, or maybe he felt bad because I used it to replace my mother, I don't know ... ".

\- "Why do you say that, you don´t know your mother?".

\- "No, I don't, my dad never talked about her, I never saw anything of her, even her name, and no sailors at that time told me anything, so I called her mama in my dreams and that infuriated my father".

\- "That´s horrible, you deserved to know your mama, at least who she was, it had to be hard to grow up in a boat full of men".

\- "Well, wasn't that bad, at that time Sheldon was already on the boat, he was a very smart ass but he believed in my dreams, even one day I dreamed that he joined us in one of ours adventures, but one day I had a last time this dream and she disappeared forever … and I forgot it until now". She confesses, looking at the floor with sadness.

It wasn't the first time that she had spent nights awake in bed begging her to come back, to live one last adventure, cross storms, swim to the deepest parts of the ocean, to forget the boat and everything that has to do with it.

Amy looked at her tenderly, she grow up without a mother as well, when she died of illness being Amy very small, but she did have memories, she could see her mother just closing her eyes. She see her reading a book in front of the fireplace, with her long dark hair in a braid, her smile when she called her, or the shape of her lips. To Amy those memories were a treasure, and it was horrible that Bernadette couldn't enjoy her owns.

\- "Well, captain, now you can look at your drawings again and remember those beautiful dreams, and you can always tell them to me". Amy said with a smile, filling the glass again, and offering it to her.

\- "You are right, and you call me, Bernie, after the fourth glass I think that´s in order".

\- "Alright Bernie". Amy said smiling, cheering her glass and both drinking it in one gulp.

\- "And now I want to know all about that smart- ass, I´m sure you have hundreds of stories of little Sheldon on the ship".

\- "Where do I begin?". Bernadette broke into laugh, while the two chatted and drank in the long and dark night, while the storm continue to lash the ship.

* * *

The bright sun made the drops of her skin shine like hundreds of stars in a clear night. Her long and beautiful mane moved to the dance of the breeze, as her deeply eyes were remained fixed on him, in every move and breathing. Leonard blinked incessantly, trying to focus his sight, but it was useless, all his years as a sailor, denying something that everyone joked about and it was real. Real as the sun who warm his skin or the air which fill is lungs, in front of his eyes was undoubtedly, a mysterious creature, so beautiful, that took his breath away, a mermaid.

Penny moved her body forward, putting all her weight on her long and shiny fishtail as Leonard recoiled with wide eyes, slamming into the cold water behind him.

In a swift jump, Penny entered into the ocean, swimming towards him, but with every move of her, Leonard scared more and more. He was out of control, his hands were waving hard, hitting the water and shaking his legs relentless, with every scream, his head was dipping over and over, making him swallow so much water that he lost his sense and sink into the deep ocean.

The darkness of the deep ocean faded when an intense light glimpse in front of his eyes. Leonard felt how his body was sliding slowly down into the depths part of the sea, while the water drowned his entire body.

The deep silence who involved him was overwhelming. His eyes remained open, watching how the little bubbles that were coming out of his lips floated to the surface and his clothes moved gently with the current. He didn't want to die, but the peace which he felt in this moment wasn't terrifying, in fact, he felt as calm as never before.

The blurred light come near to him slowly, as a beautiful dance, revealing Penny's intense and captivating eyes on him. Her soft hands caressed his cheeks, covering his entire face and ceasing his descent in that instant. Her gaze was like a flame, which made his body fill with an ardent sense of calm and joy, gently, her lips drew a soft smile and she approached to his mouth, melting in a soft kiss and skimming the heaven of senses. Leonard felt how a gust of air, pure and fresh filled his entire body, like a fire of energy unloaded in his veins as his eyes opened to a new world of sensations.

Penny moved gently a little bit back, looking at him with a sweet smile, while her long hair danced in the water. Her skin seemed as soft as honey, and her eyes shone like never before. Leonard had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life, his heart throbbing in his chest like a train about to derail while his lips trembled still with the soft memory of her kiss.

\- "Breathe". She whispered.

Leonard looked at her in astonishment, how could he have heard her so clearly under the water? It made not sense, nothing of this does, and still, it was being the most incredible experience of his life. Her hands still on his cheeks slipped slowly to his mouth, opening it soothingly, letting go the air who was still left in him escape away.

Leonard opened his mouth, following her orders without even thinking about it, waiting that the water take hold of him and finish with the few remaining seconds of his existence, but a gust of air entered him abruptly, as a delicious summer breeze. His eyes widened, staring at her, not understanding, how this was even possible. She simply smiled, knowing what his head was thinking. He was breathing, in the water.

\- "Come with me, there is something you have to see". She whispered, grabbing his hand and dragging him into the deepest part of the ocean with her.

Leonard was simply dragging himself at her, her fishtail was flapping behind him, lighting the way with a lovely flash.

The ocean was as scary as he had always feared, hundreds of fishes passed in front of his eyes, some of them as huge as the largest ships he had ever seen, and that they could swallow him without effort. Her hand gripped him so hard that Leonard feared he would not get it back again. She was delicious, her body twisting sinuously as she swam, as he traced her curves with his gaze.

A few minutes later his eyes glimpse something, a big blurred that turned into a large ship. It was lying on the seabed with a soft layer of seaweed covering it, some pieces of fabric were still remained on the mast, and moved as dance in the water .

It was immense, as big as the transatlantics who arrived from the other part of the world, the name was half covered but leonard could read part of him.

".. Amphitrite..". He whispered to himself, trying to remember where he had heard that name before.

Penny continued swimming slowly, approaching them to the ship, Leonard stretched his fingers, touching the soft seaweed which covered the entire ship. They weren´t very grasped, so it wasn't long ago when it sank, maybe just months, he thought. With the simple touch of his skin they were rising, discovering the original dark wood.

Leonard looked around the deck, where the pieces of wood were scattered, a large hole divided the boat in two part, as a cliff. A terror feeling ran through every inch of his body, as he thought in the fear that all the souls now resting here felt that fatidic day.

A bright light caught his attention, just a glimpse, but it was as if someone whispered in his ear and he had to know what was that. Carefully to not let go her hand, Leonard swam down to the dark hole, while Penny followed him. A golden glow illuminated the room as her fishtail entered it and thousands of shiny gold coins bright as the sun in a clear day, they were scattered on the floor, like a golden cloak that covered every inch of it.

Leonard stepped closer, brushing with his fingers the pile of coins that slipped to his touch. It was not a normal coin, they had engravings which he had never seen before. He took one carefully, running his thumb along the edges, unable to understand what all this meant, he turned his head to Penny, hiding the coin in his pocket.

\- "What is this?". Leonard murmured, unsure if he could speak underwater, but as the words leave his lips, Penny turned and looked at him with a smile.

\- "You'll have to wait to find out, now we have to go". She said, approaching to him and covering his body with her arms, moving him closer to her chest as her fishtail began to shake abruptly. They both swam directly to the surface, like a whirlwind which shook his head.

Before Leonard could even think, the sunlight blinded his vision while Penny sat him on one of the rocks. His body trembled as a leaf in the wind, releasing all the water he could while he tried to recompose his dizzy body. His whole body burned at the touch of the sun, and his ears whistled as the wind brushed them.

Penny stroked his skin, gently, relieving the pain as she passed. "You'll be back to the normal in a few minutes, don't worry". She promised him, pulling the hair out of his eyes.

After a few minutes, Leonard began to feel better, his head stopped hurting and his skin and voice had returned to normal. His hand hadn't let go Penny's since they'd been under the water, and he wasn't able to release it yet, her soft touch beneath his skin calmed him. Softly, Leonard lifted his head, looking into her intense eyes.

\- "I don't know what to say, or ask first". Leonard said, as his broken voice began to clear at each word.

Penny leave a sigh, connecting her gaze to him, while a sweet smile draw on her face. "Sorry, Leonard, but not today". She whispered, leaning to him, kissing his lips softly. As the touch of the kiss wrapped him, he closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

The morning light began to fill the rooms with a warm sensation, the storm had passed and the ship was still afloat. Bernadette raised her head from Amy´s shoulder, where she had sleep after ending with the third bottle.

Amy opened her tired eyes, her dry mouth tasted aggrieved and her head had an annoying tingling. Carefully, she rose from the floor, approaching to the window which Bernadette had open in front of her.

The crystal sea was flickering, so calm that no one would say it was real. The sun was shining in a wide and intense blue sky, clear as far as the eye could see, and the breeze which came in, smelled fresh and sweet. Bernadette opened her lips, releasing all the air in her body, turning toward the door.

\- "Let's see how my baby has behaved". She said, gently touching one of the wooden columns, as if she was thanking it for still standing.

On the deck, all the sailors were working hard, placing everything that fallen, picking up crystals and releasing the strings of the barrels who were still in one piece. The ground was soaked and there was seaweed everywhere. Bernadette began to shout, giving orders to all the men who were there.

The sound of footsteps above his head and the sharp voice of the captain woke Sheldon up from his deep sleep. The taste of wine still lingered on his lips and his head burning like a hot summer day. At his feet Rajesh and Howard slept placidly, both intertwined their legs, in a position that Sheldon found mostly disturbing and weird.

The sound of the dragged barrels illuminated Sheldon's face who jumped up, waking up his friends who looked at each other in panic, separating their bodies. In a stroke, Sheldon opened the trapdoor, letting a flurry of light entered, lighting up the dark cell.

Sheldon's legs came up the stairs so fast that it seemed to fly, his heart was pounding incessant in his chest as he stepped out onto the deck. His eyes flew between the heads, looking for one in particular, which seemed to be nowhere. Rajesh walked over to his side, leaving his hand on his shoulder, trying to relax his friend. He had never seen him altered by anyone, and least by a woman. That girl has to be pretty special if master Sheldon was crazy about her, he thought, seeing as his friend's eyes light up and a big smile draw on his pale face.

Raj laughed in silence, striking him with his elbow, causing Sheldon to regain his composure. In two long steps he was close to her, a beautiful smile draw on her face as their faces were in front of each other.

\- "Miss Amy, glad to see you in one piece, rought travel uh?". Sheldon said politically, biting his lip as his body swayed nervously.

\- "I should say that doesn't surprise me at all, someone told me that the sea was a hostile place". Amy winked him, her cheeks flushing in a intense tone. "I'm glad to see you safe as well, Mr Cooper".

\- "I thought we agreed to call me Sheldon".

\- "I´m sorry, it's been a long night and I must be still sleepy". Sheldon looked at her, drawing his body a step closer, the stench of alcohol covered her sweet scent.

\- "Did you drink whiskey?". He asked with a smile, as she blushed and covered her mouth with her hand, totally ashamed.

\- "Yes, well, the captain has a curious way of taking the nerves out during a storm, I´m not use to that so I had a pretty bad headache". Amy laughed, winking to him, as she smelled him and narrowed her eyes. "Did you drink wine?".

\- "Yes, the boys also have a curious way of calming nerves". Sheldon blushed too, and took a big breathe.

Her eyes glowed with a sweet green hue, and her cheeks were still burning like two sweet apples. Sheldon lowered his gaze to her lips, looking as soft and exquisite as he had dreamed during the night. "Speaking of that, I was afraid that something happened to you, I …" Sheldon began to confess but Amy's gaze moved away from him and in a blink of his eyes she was running away, leaving him with the word in his mouth.

Sheldon turned his head, following her when he saw a disoriented and drenched Leonard staggering on the deck, his hair was scrambled, his skin was red and his clothes still wet. He was holding his head as if it was going to split in two.

\- "My hero!". Amy shouted, running to him and surrounding him in her arms, in a tight embrace.

Sheldon felt as his heart broke in two pieces, an intense panging through his body, boiling his blood with rage like never before. These feelings overflowed him, while his eyes continued fixed in the hugs and kisses which Leonard's face was receiving from her precious lips. Without thinking it twice, Sheldon turned his body and walked away from there as fast as he could.

The eternal sea stretched before his eyes, now flat as a plate and as bright as the light of a candle, no one would say that just a few hours ago, the sea was whipping as if were the end of the world. Sheldon moved his feet restlessly, sitting at the bow of the ship, trying to avoid them all when he heard a footsteps approached, and silently sat down beside him.

\- "I didn´t come to reproach you anything, but you should hear that story, he saved her". Rajesh said after a few minutes in silence. He knew his master pretty well and when something was spinning in his head there was nothing that could get him out of there.

Sheldon's face stared at his friend and his eyes widened, "saved her?". He repeated as his hand hardened into a fist, gripped it so hard that began to ache.

\- "Apparently she was trapped on the deck because of the storm, and he moved her away from being coiled by a very heavy barrels, he doesn't remember to much after that, she says she saw him fall overboard, although he only has a few scratches …". Rajesh explained, seeing the astonished eyes of his friend fixed on him. "Anyway, the captain wants to do a cheer in his honor, you should come back".

\- "I already drank enough last night, besides I don't think anyone will miss me if I'm not there". Sheldon said with rough voice, turning his face back to the sea.

\- "You can't blame her for wanting to thank him for saving her life, plus she doesn't know what you feel, you …". Rajesh was saying when Sheldon cut him off.

\- "Feelings?, you mean, last night's babble?. That was the alcohol talking, you shouldn't have taken me seriously, I also think the storm left us all a little ... disturbed, there's nothing to talk about, and now, leave, I want to be alone". He ordered without looking to his friend that shook his head behind him.

\- "Yes, the storm …" . Rajesh murmured, walking away from him.

* * *

The sunset was already on the horizon, while the sky was tinged with honey tones. It had been a hard day of repairs for the whole crew, but the ship had managed to overcome the storm without any big damage. Sheldon also had passed the day avoiding Amy and Leonard, who were fluttering around the ship with their smiles. Sheldon couldn't help but feel his body react whenever his gaze glimpse them, it was a feeling that burned and consumed him throughout all the day.

It was dinner time, and most of the sailors had come inside to devour the meals. Sheldon was pacing around the deck, making him sure that everything was in it's place and enjoying the moment in solitude when he saw him. Leonard was still there, arranging the boats.

\- "They have already called for dinner, even the heroes could stay without dinner if they are late". Sheldon said without thinking and lamenting the words as they had come out of his mouth.

He had nothing to reproach him, on the contrary he did what is expected of a gentleman and if it wasn't for him, perhaps ... Sheldon shook his head, not wanting to dwell on those dark thoughts. He cleared his throat and took a firm step toward him.

\- "I think that a thank you is in order, excuse my rudeness, you did a very heroic action". Sheldon clarified, raising his hand to him and swallowing his pride.

\- "It was a pleasure, she is a very unique woman". Leonard confess with a smile as both shake hands for longer than Sheldon like. "Although the truth to be told, I´m a little sore yet, but it's worth it". Leonard jokes as Sheldon was standing in front of him.

His eyes narrowed and he could feel his pulse uncontrolled by his veins as his legs tugged at his body and his hands burned, angrily he shouted, "She is not for you! Not for you!". He repeated, leaving Leonard looking completely confused and alone in the dark night.

* * *

 **A/N: We say sorry for the long time between the updates, because of vacation for both of us ;) but now, we are back and we hope the storm was worth the wait.**

 **Who thought this would happen? What do you think about mermaids? And what about the tension on the ship?. Please tell us in a review, we love every word in that you all write to us.**

 ***** In case you ask Marcel and Mr Barrage are perfectly fine, more of them in the next chapter *****

 **Just a little peek, in next chapter you will get what you asked for, a kiss… but from whom?. Thanks again for reading!**

 **With love, Ana and Linda**


	5. The constellation of the kiss

**Chapter 5.**

 **The constellation of the kiss**

* * *

The cool breeze of the morning hits her face while her skin bristled all over. The first rays of the yawn illuminated the empty deck and she still can feel the damp drops of dew on the slippery floor. Amy came out of the chambers, still with the dream in her eyes and a blanket over her shoulders. She was not used to wake up to the sound of the bell when the first ray illuminates the sky, or to the roar of the hungry sailors running to the canteen still with the messy hair of sleeping on their heads.

Sheldon had told her that they need to talk early in the morning, and seeing the expression on Sheldon´s and Rajesh face, looks like that they have been waiting her for an eternity. She smiled at them shyly, walking towards both men in a brisk pace.

\- "Good morning Miss Amy, it seems that someone has stuck the sheets". Sheldon said with a grimace.

\- "Give her a break, Master Sheldon, she's a lady, she's not used to getting up with the cocks like us". Rajesh joked with his sweet foreign accent.

Amy smiled at him, turning her gaze to Sheldon, who nodded at her and returned the smile. Taking out the notes they had taken after leaving the island two days ago, Sheldon started to explain to Rajesh the events which happened and everything they could remember which could serve as a clue.

\- "Alright, so it's pretty clear we need to use the stars as our improvised map". He took out the pencil which he keeps behind his ear and began to draw on the piece of paper. "My father told me about the 12 constellations from the southern sky, some of them named after animals like Chameleon, the water snake Hydrus, Apus the bird of paradise … but I think the one you're searching for it is Tucana and it's the brightest star Toucan." Rajesh gave Amy the paper back and pointed to it.

\- "And marking his drawing takes us … straight to our next stop, the Toucan Island". Rajesh said, raising his eyebrows as Amy and Sheldon shared a look with there was nothing more to say.

* * *

The midday sun burned beneath the sweaty bodies of the sailors who had been working, without rest, since the first rays of the morning dawned and they opened their eyes.

After convincing the captain to follow the trail to Toucan Island, the hardest thing was to fix the damage which the storm had left on the ship in it's path. She had ordered that the ship needs to be ready before the end of the day, and everyone who had two hands had to work hard to get it, and even with that it would be difficult to succeed.

Sheldon wiped the sweat from his forehead as he took some fresh air. Manual labors had never been his best skill, but if he wanted the sailors to respect him, they had to see him work hard as well. He bent down again to unraveling the rest of the mooring rope that was still riotous and scattered across the bow, when a pair of brown boots in front of him caught his attention.

Slowly, Sheldon gazed up, meeting Amy's face, who was looking at him with one of her usuals sweet smiles and her arms placed on her waist. Sheldon hesitated for a second, while his eyes run over her body again, examining the new outfit while his mouth went dry as a man in a dessert.

Her long legs were covered with a pair of boots that reached to her knees, tight black trousers fit her sinuous curves and a white shirt cover her torso girded on her hips under a black and silver belt. Sheldon recognized the clothes instantly, and taking into account the reaction of his body, it was clear that Amy fit´s the outfit much better than the captain.

Swallowing hard, he stood up to face her, but his legs trembled and Amy had to hold him when he almost tripped on the floor in front of her. The heat of her hands on his skin sent a flash of electricity through his body and his cheeks burned, making his face blush in a dark red tone. "Tha - thank you, miss Amy". He barely murmured.

Sheldon cursed himself for his clumsiness, every time he had a chance to be with Amy, his mind remains blank and his body becomes clumsy and awkward, like a child who doesn't know how to walk yet. Catching air, Sheldon stood straight and returned the smile that Amy was waiting for.

\- "What are you doing out here? The deck is not a good place to walk for the next hours". He explained, as he looked around and see how the men were staring in disbelief at her body, which was with those clothes more visible than ever.

\- "I didn't come for a walk, I'm ready to help, what can I do?". She said confidently, returning her hands to her hips.

\- "Help? Like work? You can´t work here".

\- "Excuse me?". She shouted, raising her eyebrows and narrowing her eyes at him.

\- "No, I mean… well… you don't know how to work on a ship, not that you can't… is just that...". Sheldon stammered, feeling as her gaze was choking him.

\- "You'd be surprised, I'm a very fast in learning and I did lots of tasks in the museum back home, try me". Sheldon didn´t know if it was because of her serious expression or for her bright gaze fixed on him, but when the last words came out of her lips, his head was already nodding without even considering it first.

Amy jumped of joy in front of him, with a big smile which made Sheldon draw one on his face as well. All these feelings were disconcerting him, he just wanted to hold her and feel her warmth against his skin, caressing her long hair. Sheldon sighed, thinking of those days when women were nothing special to him, when he didn't have to worry about hiding his gaze as he look at them or clearing his mind when a part of his body took control of his most primal impulses, something was happening more than he would have thought in the last few days.

The hours passed between laughs and conversations which seemed had no end. They changed from topic to topic naturally as the waves moves in the water. Amy was, for real, a very fast learning woman, she put all her effort and dedication into every task which Sheldon assigned her, and her perfectionist way of finishing everything before starting with something new was fascinating him.

The minutes became hours as Sheldon watched to every delicately move her body did, how her fingers sliding between the ropes or how she continually bit her lower lip when she was thinking before talk. He found her fascinating in every possible way, even in things he never saw before, as a little curly strand of hair behind her right ear formed his way of rolling up and down, or the way of shrinking her nose when he challenged her. 'Was this normal? All these feelings which overflowed him without control?'. He asked himself, trying to return to the conversation as he watched Amy's beautiful lips while she spoke.

\- " … and that's how I ended working there, is not as fascinating as your live on the ship, sailing the seas, but it's a quiet place and I have all the books I wanted to read". Amy confessed with a little sadness in her gaze.

\- "Well ... for a few more weeks you're a sailor, and good one, look how you sewed those nets! I assure you, not even half of my crew would know how to do it as good as you did". He said smiling and grabbing the nets.

In that instant his skin touched her hand, just for a second, but a flurry of sensations flow through his body, making him shiver and making the words come out of his lips. "Maybe the sea likes to have you around here".

\- "Mmm, maybe, I like to be around the sea as well". She confessed, lowering her gaze to the net and biting her lower lip, Sheldon glimpsed with the corner of his eye about her reaction.

Amy felt how her cheeks burned on her face as she hold her breathing to calm the intense beat of her heart. All these feelings, his looks, the little touches he was giving her all day long … She had never felt anything like this before. She felt alive for the first time in her life, this wasn't another romantic novel reading in the solitude of her room, this was real, so real that it was scary.

\- "Excuse me, what are you doing down here?". Sheldon shouted to someone behind her, as he rose up quickly.

Amy turned her head, finding a thin and sweaty young man drinking water from one of the barrels and rolling his eyes while Sheldon shouted at him unceasingly. Rising from the floor, she left the net behind her and walked slowly to them.

\- "I don't mind at all, you're in charge of the observation of the sea for hazards, and right now there is no one in your position, so come back immediately or I assure you that there are much more worse tasks to be done on this ship". Sheldon scolded at him raising his eyebrows, as the man turned back and walked up the long stairs to the lookout.

Amy walked closer, standing next to him. His body was tense, and his fists clenched and squeezed, even his sweet gaze was different, now it was darker and angry, fixed on the young man who was climbing up the steps in front of them.

\- "I´m sure you will have an incredible view from up there, have you ever climbed?". She asked him with a smile, his face turned to her, and his expression changed in that moment, returning to the warm look that always accompanied him.

\- "To the lookout? I did, a few times when I was younger, the old Captain used to punish me by going up there for hours, sometimes even whole nights, it was terrible".

\- "Sounds terrible, but we can make new memories together, the view of the whole sea, the dark starry sky covering our heads while thousand of stars illuminate us … Sounds fascinating" She sighed deeply.

\- "If you like the icy cold wind in your face and the absolute darkness … yes, of course it is".

\- "Oh come on, don't tell me that the great Master Cooper is afraid of the dark?".

\- "I'm not afraid of the dark". He said indignantly. "I'm afraid of the things that could kill me when I'm in the dark". He confessed, serious, while Amy breaks into laugh.

\- "We should go tonight, look at the sky, it can't be clearer". Amy said with a bright smile as she extended her arms to the bright and blue sky, with no cloud in sight.

\- "Alright". Sheldon snorted, "But I had to tell you, don´t expect anything big, the lookout is one of the most boring tasks on the ship".

Amy jumped in front of him, while her face lit up with a big smile. Sheldon caught an intense flash in her gaze, like a spark of light he never saw before. He joined her smile, while a laugh ran over his lips, he was completely lost in her, and he had no intention of remedying it at all.

Sheldon never felt this overwhelming feeling. He could count his real laughs and smiles of his entire life, and now, since the day he meets those green eyes, he forgot to count, he finds himself smiling alone, by no reason, or humming some tune that he doesn't even remember, 'It was this what people call it happiness?'.

They both walked away together, pacing on the deck while the topics danced among them, enjoying their minds, their memories and wishes. As they completed the tasks one by one, the sky was dyed orange and the warm light skirted the bow at sunset.

Sheldon feared the end of the day, that he would not find a good reason to hear her voice, to put her hair out of her face, or to hold her body so she would not slip. The day had been long and intense, and yet it seemed to have passed in a blinking of his eye. As Amy rose off the floor, he finds himself begging his mind for a word, for a line to leave her stay a little more with him, but he couldn´t find it.

\- "It's been a fantastic day, Sheldon, thank you for teaching me so much, I can become a pirate now, arrr!". She joked, covering her eye like a patch, making him laugh.

Sheldon stood up, facing her as his skin bristling when her scent waved to him, so sweet and intoxicating, it was becoming his favorite scent. "It was great and …".

\- "Good afternoon". Leonard interrupts them, taking Amy's hand gently, kissing it with courtesy as she returned to him with a bright smile.

\- "Miss Amy, Master Sheldon, I hope I didn't interrupt you".

Sheldon found himself, gritting his teeth at the question. "Well, to be honest .." He barely murmured when Amy's sweet voice rose quickly over his.

\- "Of course not!". She said quickly, taking a step closer to her new friend and giving him one of her beautiful smiles that Sheldon collected in his head.

\- "Great!, can I have a word with you, Amy, could you join me for a walk?". Leonard asked politely, raising his arm to pick up hers.

Amy turned to gaze at Sheldon, fixing her eyes into his darkened eyes. His body was tense and his feets paced on and on, like a fish out of water. She couldn't say a word but her eyes were begged for him, as if she needed an excuse to stay, to prevent her from leaving his side. But Sheldon's gaze was lost in his head, blaming himself for allowed the captain to have more crew on the ship, and he lost her gaze.

\- "Please, go ahead, I have a lot of things to do before the end of the day, if you excuse me". Sheldon said quickly, turning his body and walking furiously toward any particular direction, just far from there, to some place where no one could see how the fury ran his body.

Without thinking about it, Sheldon found himself slamming the door which leads to the bedchamber. He started pacing around the beds while his lips cursing his body and soul for being unable to stand in front of them. The furry roam into his veins, into his whole body and infuriating him more and more with each step.

"This is ridiculous". He started to murmured aloud. "She is just my friend, a female friend of course, but a friend, it's not like I want anything more than that, because I don't, I ...". His feet still moving, as he surveyed the room, stopping just in front of Amy's perfectly folded bed. He find himself sliding his fingers over her soft blanket, sitting gently on it.

"I don't ...". He said with a sigh, laying his head on her pillow as her scent invaded every of his senses.

* * *

Amy and Leonard walked above the deck in rigorous silence until they reached to a quiet area, away from any curious. Even clutching by his arm, Amy can feel how her body continues to fly since Sheldon touched her hand in the morning. She was with a gentle and gallant man now, but her mind only could think in the blue and deep eyes she left behind.

\- "Alright Leonard, I can feel is something important, go ahead". She said, sitting down, facing to the bow, with a view to the ocean.

\- "Yes, Amy, mm .. I just ...". He started to babble when her voice scolding him by his name. "Sorry, I just wanted to ask you, what are your memories of the night of the storm".

\- "Well, I already told you it was very dark and I was very confused, I´m sorry". She lied.

Amy will never forget that night. The taste of the salty sea in her mouth, the smell of thunders, those green eyes, so intense that they could be lost among emeralds, and among all she could never forget that long tail that appeared in the waves when his body disappeared before her eyes. She would never forget.

\- "Is that... I have this feeling, is... you know what? Leave it, I'll look like a crazy men or anything". Leonard said raising from the floor.

\- "Nothing you can say will sound crazy to me, I promise, you can't imagine the things I said to myself not so long ago". She placed her hand on his shoulder and he rested again beside her with his gaze lost in the sea.

\- "Is not something I can describe easily, is a feeling or more like a sensation that doesn't leave my mind, like a voice whispering to me constantly, as If I know something that I can't remember, something important".

\- "Like a lost melody or a dream?".

\- "Could be, but feels different …". He passed his fingers for his lips and turned his face to her abruptly. "Like If I know a secret that I can´t tell".

Amy knew a secret, an idea that she and Bernadette had shared between laughs and lots of alcohol. Something that she was dying to tell, that burned on her lips to the point of burning her entire body.

\- "I do remember something". She confessed, and as his gaze fixed on her, her mouth started to speak all she was holding, a wave that overflowed from her lips.

\- "A mermaid?". Leonard repeated for the third time in a row, sinking his fingers into his hair, while trying to assimilate what he had heard.

\- "I know I sound insane, but the captain and I talked about it and we are sure that it was an illusion, many blows, I swallowed a lot of water ... sure it was just my mind trying to believe in something that could save you". She confessed.

Leonard smiled to her as he wrapped her in his arms. He felt an intense feeling of affection to that young and helpless girl in front of his eyes, alone and lost in a world that she had never imagined she would live.

\- "Thanks for that" He confessed, making her smile. "You know what? We should be good friends, I never had a female friend before".

\- "Me neither, and it would be an honor to be your first female friend". She said with a bright smile. The two friends continued talking between laughs until the last rays of sunlight colored the horizon in a orange and pink light.

* * *

Sheldon contemplated the damp and darkened ceiling above his head as his fingers brushed the soft fabric of the bed he occupied. He didn´t know for how long he had been lost in the silent of his thoughts, but he had come to the conclusion that it was ridiculous to deny his feelings.

In one way or another that young brunette with the fascinating eyes had changed something in him, something he didn't even know he could experience, and now, faced with the threat of not getting it, his body was burning with rage.

Sheldon stood up abruptly, walking to the bed that belongs to his now rival, Leonard. He paced his gaze to his bed, examining every inch, the wrinkles on the bed, the clothes thrown over it, without any order or coherence, while a smile was drawn on his face. "As if someone like him could conquer someone like Amy". He snorted.

He walked closer, giving a sound and dry kick the bed, causing it to move a few inches and waking up Marcel, who was placidly sleeping in a box not far from there. The monkey approached to Sheldon, climbing on his shoulder in an agile jump.

\- "Hey, buddy, sorry to wake you". He said softly, scratching his little head. "Here, I know you like them". Pulling a biscuit out of his pocket that he had saved from breakfast.

The monkey took it happily and began to eat while Sheldon walked back to Amy's bed, sitting on it carefully. He didn´t know if it was because of her fragrance left in bed or because he still can feel the sensation of her skin on his hand but he started talking as if the little monkey could understand him.

\- "You also like her, right?". He started to say, while Marcel looked back to him with his big and almond eyes. "Of course you do, she is a great lady, so sweet and smart, she deserves to be happy … maybe Leonard is not that bad".

Marcel got off his shoulder, shouting with his high voice as if he was trying to answer him. He slided out of bed, jumping from one to the other bed until he reached to Leonard's one.

\- "Marcel, what are you doing? These things are not yours!". He scolded him, seeing as Marcel grabs something from one of the trousers and walked back to him with a big smile.

\- "You're a bad boy, you can't take things from others". He said while Marcel placed a bright golden coin into his hand. "What is this?". He asked himself while the intense brightness blinded his sight.

It was a strange and rare coin that Sheldon had never seen before. It´s engravings seemed old and worn, unrecognizable from any culture that he knew of their existence. He pulled it closer to his eyes as mysterious glow arose from it, enveloping his senses. A strange sensation came over his body, like a forgotten dream or a distant memory, but suddenly the door of the room creaked open and the light vanished in his hand.

\- "Sheldon?" The sweet voice of Amy calling him, make him hide the coin in his pocket and raise from the bed.

\- "Hi, Amy". He murmured nervous, approaching the door.

\- "Are you ok?". He nodded to her and she smiled. "I was looking for you, we have a deal, mister, remember?".

\- "Yes, of course, the lookout, I will be there in a minute". He said closing the door gently and leaning his back against it. His hand slipped into his pocket, brushing his fingers against that strange coin.

* * *

Leonard paced slowly on the empty deck. A large and bright moon was lighting up in the dark night. After talking with Amy that afternoon he felt something intriguing in her story, not that it was real but the emerald shine had also settled into his dream of the last night, it could be a coincidence or perhaps a sign that something unreal had happened that day, something that he couldn't explain or neither Amy.

Suddenly, his body turned in the opposite direction, walking steadily to the bow of the ship without any particular reason. His gaze was lost in the deep and dark sea and his ears hear a silent melody that guided him. At each step a fragrance flooded his senses, something captivating and intoxicating in equal parts.

His hands grabbed the railing at the end of the bow, while his gaze searched in the waves for something that he didn't know what is what. In a blink of his eyes he see her, the most beautiful creature he has seen in his life. Her eyes eternal and bright as the stars fixed on him, he golden hair waving in the water, and her red lips, perfect as two beautiful rubies drawing a smile on her face.

He wanted to scream, to call her or jump towards her, but he could only stay still, motionless and without words, contemplating how she vanished in the waves again, leaving him more alone than ever.

* * *

Amy waited patiently for Sheldon with her back facing in the wood wall. The sky was clear, letting hundreds of stars glitter over her head, a gentle breeze was flowing around, making her long hair dance in the air. After the huge storm it looks like the sky couldn't be more clear, she never had seen more stars than now.

A huge smile lit up on her face as he approached to her side and look into her direction.

\- "Are you ready, little lady?". Sheldon asked her in a soft voice and Amy could only nod. He gently placed his hand on her back, leading her the way to the lookout. The simple touch of his warm hand on her skin make her quiver.

\- "Hey, sailor". Sheldon screamed from the deck to the guy above the lookout who looked back to him. Amy looked at him, it was the same sailor she saw that afternoon, now he was shaking and his face was pale.

\- "Come down, the captain told me you must clean the toilets, someone made a huge mess and it's your turn". Sheldon grinned to himself, the whole day had been a slow and sweet revenge. For the moment he has found that he was, in fact, the one who lost Amy in the storm, his mind hadn't stopped thinking in thousands of ways to make his life miserable.

With a loud moan and some unintelligible words later, the sailor climb down the long mast and stomped in front of Amy and Sheldon, turning his body without a word and walked away.

\- "Ladies first". He gently said, pointing with his hand to the steps in front of them. Amy giggled quietly which was for Sheldon the most wonderful sound in the world.

Sheldon moistened his lips, as a chill ran down his body, only the thought of watch her sexy posterior in front of him make his blood boil with desire.

\- "Thank you, Sheldon, but I prefer you go first so you can help me with the last step it looks a bit tricky for me". She said with a timid voice, but in reality she only wanted to watch his hot butt moving in front of her. She find herself biting her lower lip at the thought.

\- "As you wish". He said politely, starting to climb the steps, turning his head back to keep her in sight.

The lights of the ship were weakening as the deeply dark started to involves him, making his heart beat hard in his chest. 'This is no time for fears, Sheldon'. He ordered to himself.

As he reached to the top, he stand straight and turned to gaze directly into the green orbs of Amy, with a shy smile he got to his knees and help her with the last step, he pull her up with a bit too much force and she landed directly in his arms while both crushed into the railing.

\- "I… I´m sorry, it was not my intention". Sheldon babble as he walked two steps back from her, hiding his red face from her.

She blushed smiling, turning her gaze to the other side. The views from there were more impressive than she ever had imagined, the wide horizon was lost in the deep and dark sea, reflecting the full sky which covered it. The gables of the waves blinking like flashes and the breeze was fresh and painfully cold on her face. Her gaze reached up, to the immense and bright sky, the full moon sparkle in the darkness, serene and overwhelming, so big, that seemed to fall from the sky.

In a slowly move she raised her hands to hold herself on the railing. She blamed herself as his intoxicating scent was still in her nose, trying to breath normally.

He moved his body closer to her, pacing his hand in the railing, and gazed to the same direction, losing himself in the sky.

\- "This is amazing, thank you for bring me here, I know it's not your favourite place".

\- "Today it is not that bad". He sighed, moving closer to her, feeling her warm body a few inches of him.

His gaze caught her face, so rosy and perfect, her lips were drawing a soft smile and her hair was moving like waves in the wind. Her eyes shone brighter than any star in the firmament, and Sheldon couldn't tear his gaze from that beautiful woman behind him, so close and yet, so far from him.

The minutes passed in silence, while the sound of the waves and the breeze of the wind enveloped them in a in a magical warm feeling. Sheldon was staring at her, every blink and move of her fine and long neck as his mind tried to find the right words.

\- "Did you ever heard the story of the cowherd and the weaver girl?". He finally said, breaking the silence, while her gaze turned to him, and her green eyes captured him.

\- "No, I didn't, is that a book?". Amy asked glowing, still holding herself as his scent hit her with the breeze.

\- "And old man told me long time ago, when the captain and me were just kids and we traveled with her father into the chinese sea". He smiled to himself. "I couldn't forget it over all these years..." He said softly and sighed.

\- "Please, tell me the story, I would love to hear it". She begged him, closing her eyes to taste every word.

\- "Alright, let's start". He said excited, turning his head to the sky, and pointing with his hand to the stars above them.

\- "Long time ago, lived in the sky a young princess named Orihime, so beautiful that the stars were dimmed in her presence and her bright eyes illuminated the sky. She was the daughter of Tentei, the sky king, and she wove beautiful clothes by the bank of the Milky Way. Her father loved the cloth she wove so much that she worked very hard day after day to make him happy. But Orihime was sad, she spend all her time working and she was alone. Concerned about his daughter, Tentei arranged for her to meet Hikoboshi, a cowherd who lived and worked on the other side of the milky way. From the moment the two youngs met, they fell instantly in love and married shortly thereafter. They spend their days looking at each other, living their love with so much intensity that Orihime no longer would weave cloths for Tentei and Hikoboshi allowed his cows to stray all over the sky. In anger, Tentei separated the two lovers across the milky way and forbade them to see again, but that didn't work as the king thought, Orihime became despondent for the loss of her true love, and cried rivers of tears begging her father to let them meet one more time. Tentei was moved by his daughter's tears and allowed the two to meet on the 7th day of the 7th month if she worked hard and finished her weaving. The princess accepted the deal, and worked day after day, just thinking in the moment to return into his arms. The months passed by, and the day came, but when they tried to meet, they found that they couldn't cross the river because there was no bridge. Orihime cried so much that a flock of magpies came to her and promised to make a bridge with their wings so she could cross the river, and it is said that if it rains on Tanabata, the magpies can not fly so the two lovers could meet one more time, just during a day for the eternity".

A tear slid down Amy's face as she absorbed every word that Sheldon had told her. His eyes shone brightly, and the air between them was warm and calmed.

\- "It's terrible to see the love of your life only one day a year". Amy told him with a whisper, and without any warning she felt him came closer.

His body surround her, standing behind her, banging his chest on her back, and raising her arms to the sky, in the instant a flash went through both bodies, making them quiver.

\- "Look to those two stars, the ones who blink very strong, can you see them?". Sheldon whispered softly into her ear as he searched with her hand in his the right stars.

\- "Aham …". She nodded to him, feeling his soft skin on her. "You mean the two who looks like they are nearly touching each other?".

\- "Exactly them, in only two more days as every year around this time, we can see the weaver girl and cowherd touching each other after such a long wait". Amy freed her hand from his grip and turned into his direction.

\- "You mean they will kiss each other?". She asked him while turning to him, but with her shy gaze on her shoes. She knew she would have a weak moment if she would look into his blue and intense eyes.

\- "Of course, they will kiss during the whole night". His deep and husky voice echoed in her ears like a song, his hand caressing her chin, lifting her face and connecting their gaze.

In that moment a soft wind brush around them and her long hair blew over her face. In a slowly move, Sheldon raised his hand to pull her hair behind her ear. His soft touch on her skin was like a lighting which run through her body and a shiver run and make her started to quiver. His hand was still on her ear and moved in soft strokes to her cheek.

\- "Why are you shaking, are you cold?". Sheldon asked her softly, licking his lips.

Amy was fascinated with that little gesture, gazed into his dark blue eyes, she couldn't stand it anymore. She got on her tiptoes and closed slowly the small gap between them, kissing him softly and featherlight onto his wet lips.

The first seconds when her soft lips touched him, a strange sensation pierced his body, he wanted to run away but the feeling was overwhelming, for the first time in his life he wanted to kiss a woman, so badly. His mind noted who was kissing him right now, and he pulled her closer to him, pressing his mouth more onto her luscious lips. To run away from her was forgotten.

First it was a tender and shy kiss, only their lips moving softly against each other. Sheldon pressed her against the railing, lifting his other hand to her cheek. Amy threw her arms around his neck, opening her mouth to taste his lips with her tongue.

A hesitant stroke of her over his lips was too much for Sheldon, he opened his mouth and gave Amy full access. She moaned into his mouth as his hands roamed from her cheeks down to her body, placing it to his favorite part, her posterior, squeeze it softly, making her moan hard in his mouth.

As they hold each other tightly, they both felt like on a cloud, neither of them had experienced a sensation as this before, the passion took hold of their bodies, drawing them closer and closer.

At the same moment, Rajesh was pacing over the deck, he reached the mast when he heard a strange noise. He turned his head to search for the noise but he couldn't find anything, he walked closer to the sound, hearing it this time louder, raising his head.

His eyes got wide like saucers as he saw his master and the woman he desired kissing passionately. A huge smile spread over Rajesh´s lips while he walked happily away. "Finally". He whispered to himself.

Their lips were lost in their kisses as their bodies get closer to the other, burning in desire. Every gaze and every smile that they had shared in the last week was culminating in this moment, in this sensation they were sharing, in how their lips were talking what their souls wanted.

Amy gently parted her lips, stopping the wonderful and exciting moment, for air. Her gaze climbed to him, and what she saw in his face let her heart jump. Sheldon's gaze was still closed, but a delicate smile lit his wet and swollen lips. His chest moved in quick motions as he tried to take some needed air.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and what Amy saw inside of them was too much for her, she never saw a man look at her like that, it was longing, trust and love, just pure love. She started to smile and stroke with her hands over his soft cheeks.

\- "Sheldon…" She whispered.

\- "Shh… don't say anything". He whispered, closing her lips with his finger. "You don´t know how much I dreamed of this moment, in touching your lips and feeling your heart on my chest". He told her in a calm voice, caressing her cheek.

Amy didn't know what happen to her, but tears filled her eyes and before they start to stream down her cheeks, her body turned away from him.

She needed to leave, quickly, it was too much for her that he could see her in such a weak condition, she was always strong in front of him, but what he gave her a few minutes ago was everything she ever dreamed off. She knew in the moment his lips touched hers, she was completely lost in love with this blue eyed man.

\- "I need to leave, I'm sorry Sheldon". were the only words she could say as she wrest herself out of his touch and climbed down the stairs, running away from him.

Sheldon stayed there, as a statue on the lookout, looking how Amy left him in the dark night. His index finger touching his lips, feeling her soft lips still again on his own.

He didn't know what had happened, what he had done to cause her to run away from him in that way. The air around him still retained the sweet scent of her hair but the cold of the night began to shake his body as if now he realized where he was, in the solitude of the lookout.

Sheldon only had horrible memories of this place, of the dark nights between tears being only a child, punished simply for being different, only for being himself. He sat on the floor, where so many nights he had passed, seeing the marks that he had left years ago on the wood. Scratches of his most desperate moments, and the engraving of a name that always restored his sanity.

\- "Cecile". He whispered, feeling the hot of his breath in the cold air. His memory was clear as the water and he remember that day as if he were living it in this very moment.

It was a day like any other one, a hellish heat with humidity that wanted you to jump into the water. The smell was full of rancid fish and the drunken cries of the sailors surrounded his memory. The ship had anchored for a couple of days on an island, it seemed like another one typical day, nothing in particular, but it was not.

Sheldon had just turned thirteen a few weeks ago, and although he was taller than many of the sailors who were working on the ship at the time, that didn't stop them from charging to him at the slightest opportunity. They made fun of his way of speak, think and act. Each day was a new torture, a minimum failure and he would pay for days listening to his laughs on his back. And that day was not going to be different, however it was.

After a few hours in the closet tavern and more alcohol than the sailors should have had in their lives, they came to the conclusion that what happened to the little weird of Shelly, and they decided to fix it immediately. "We will turn Shelly into a man". He still could hear as if it was yesterday. So they force him to the nearest brothel.

Sheldon can still feel the fear in his body, his drowned breath as around him thirty men pushed him and shouted, leading him almost in the air to that sordid place. His eyes were full of tears and his voice was lost in the noise of the streets.

The smell of whiskey and tobacco was all he could remember about that place, the smoke barely showing the dark curtains that hid the light of the day. Sheldon could feel the tremor in his legs, almost making him fall, while some of the men spilled the burning alcohol down their throats. Almost without sense Sheldon could see a pair of coal-black eyes that approached to him.

She was tall like a long tree, her skin was dark as the night and her hair had shiny curls that covered her bared shoulders in loops. She must have been in her last thirties, but her body was still firmly in a beauty of natural curves. She wore a beautiful coral robe with oriental embroidery that Sheldon remembered from the tapestries of his trip to southern China a few years earlier.

She guided him by the hand to a dark room full of warm candles that left it in a semi-darkness. His hand was cold as the ice and he still can smell the scent of her hair as she walked. Sheldon stood still in the middle of the room, seeing as the woman closed the door behind him and lay her body on a bed full of soft cushions in bright colors.

With his trembling hands he started to unbuttoning his shirt, without knowing well what he have to do next. He take it off, dropping it into a chair next to him, his bare chest shake at the accelerated rhythm of his breathing. His hands down to the ties of his pants while her gaze was fixed on him.

\- "You can leave it on, I'm not going to do anything you don't want to do, boy". She said with a strong French accent.

\- "I … I don't understand, you are a … well". He murmured, feeling the words lost in his mind.

\- "A whore?" She interrupted him. "Yes, I am, but that doesn't mean I will do anything you don't want to, how old are you, boy?". She raised from the bed and walked to face him.

\- "Thir-thirteen, m´mam". He said in a trembling voice as his gaze fell to the ground.

\- "Thirteen? God, you're just a kid! You shouldn't be in a place like this". She placed her hands in his face, lifting his cheeks to look at him well.

His intense blue eyes were filled with a deep fear, a terror that she had only seen in her own eyes when she was just a young girl and was dragged into a life of perdition. Sheldon remembered her face, her thick and browns lips, the carmine that excelled from the corner of her mouth and the small mole in the right groove of her nose.

\- "Why don't you sit down, drink some water and tell me your story?" She said sweetly, walking around the room and lying in a long velvet chaise longue. "My name is Cecile, by the way, Cecile Benoit".

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading and for your beautiful reviews in the last chapter! We make a big risk with the mermaid plot but seemed you all loved it so we are over the moon! More of that soon, we promise!**

 **So we have the kiss! FINALLY, but you know that this wasn´t to be a easy road, who can´t wait to know more about Cecile?, all will be resolve in the next chapter and the we arrived to the island, who is ready?.**

 **With love, Ana and Linda!**


	6. Toucan island

**CHAPTER 6.**

 **Toucan Island** **and the**

 **mystery of the golden light**

* * *

\- "My name is Cecile, by the way, Cecile Benoit".

The sound of her name, still brings a tender smile onto his face like the first day he meet her. For so many years Cecile has been the only woman who Sheldon really felt had reached his cold and hard heart, but that woman truly deserve a place in it.

Along with her third glass of water, Sheldon had finished telling his story and now it was his turn to listen Cecile's fascinating life. A woman who had traveled around the world from lover to lover, from luxurious mansions to battered houses in the poorest parts of the continents. As he listened to each of her words, his eyes drank from her caramel colored lips as a river of chocolate.

They were both lying face to face on the big velvet bed, the touch of the sheet was soft and delicate and the smell of the first candles going out filled the room with a special magic. Cecile smiled with a sweetness that Sheldon had never experienced so far in his life, and her eyes emitted a tender feeling which touched him.

Cecile, just like him, was alone in the world, without parents, siblings or any family to remember fondly. She had never fathered children, and her life had quickly passed before her eyes with nothing but memories to tell.

\- "... and when love reaches for you, there's no way to escape from it, my dear, you will know it as soon as you see it, it will melt your soul like the sun an ice in the summer".

\- "I don't think that's something for me, Cecile, I've never looked at any women in that way, I don't think love is something for me".

\- "Look at me". She ordered softly, fixing her big and almond eyes on his. "Oh, but I see so much love in them, your time is not yet, but it will come, you will find a woman who will open your heart in a way that you don't think is possible, just wait for it, love is the greatest adventure in life, sweetheart, you just need to be brave".

Sheldon lay in silence, listening to the precious words she told him, her eyes shone in a special way when she spoke of love, and Sheldon thought that if love made you feel that way, maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought all his life.

After several hours of talk, laughs and card games, someone knocked on the door, followed by the laughs and shouts from drunks and stubborn sailors who looked forward to seeing how the young Shelly had become a man.

He had forgotten the world during those hours and even if it wasn't in the way they had thought, Sheldon, in fact, had learned something very important from Cecile. Her experiences and words had given him a new meaning to what he wanted for himself, what he wanted in life and how to arrive to it. He wasn't going to tolerate being the bag to be kicked, or the helpless orphan to be mocked, he was going to become a leader, someone to respect, from today everything would change.

Sighing deeply, Sheldon got out of bed, buttoning his shirt and walked toward the door, opening it to find the faces of all the sailors waiting, with their stupid smiles. Cecile followed him, putting her robe and pretending she had just put it on, shaking her hair, she placed beside him, with her long and caramel arm around his neck.

\- "I've never been pleased like that". She said aloud so the sailors could listen. Her hands grabbed his chin as her lips merged into his, while Sheldon closed his eyes, listening to the men shout behind them. Her thick lips melted in his for a few seconds, softly, in a tender and sweet kiss. Then, she moved her lips to his ear and whispered "Never let the world hurt you, you are better than all of them".

From that day, Sheldon wasn't the mockery of the crew anymore. Cecile had told the glory of their hours together with the other girls of the house and the gossip had spread among all the men on the ship. Year after year when the ship returned to the island, Sheldon visited her and they spend the day together, laughing and talking about their dreams and lives. His lips never touched hers again, and neither was necessary. Sheldon knew that this kiss was one of love, a type of kiss you only received from the unconditional love of a mother, the mother he never had.

Sheldon rose from the ground, returning to his reality, to his present, brushing his lips with his fingers, still with the taste of Amy on them. Was Cecile right? Could Amy be the one who could melt his heart, the one who would fill his lonely soul?. Their kiss had been so different, full of passion and desire. His hands had been carried away by his baser instincts and he had enjoyed every touch of her skin and every moan which had come from her lips.

"You just need to be brave". He whispered in his head, listening Cecile´s voice in it as he went down the steps of the long staircase and headed to the rooms where the rest of the crew should already be sleeping.

But the dream was an elusive game that night for more than one of the crew. Amy had returned a few minutes ago and was tangled in her sheets, she tried to hide the tears that spilled from her eyes, but with each breath, Sheldon's scent emerged from her pillow like a dagger, and it only made her pain increase every second, but it was all her fault, because of her fear. Fear that something wonderful could happen to her, fear of being happy again and the fear of having someone to lose, like every person that she once loved.

Leonard rolled in his bed, looking at the ceiling of the dark room, he should have been sleeping for hours, but every time he closed his eyes her image appeared in front of him. Those intense eyes of the greatest green he had ever seen in his life, looking at him so deeply that it almost hurt.

The sea was heard crashing against the boat and the snoring of some of the men filled the room, but there was something else, like a melody in the breeze. Leonard got slowly out of the bed, trying not to make any noises and walked out into the cold night.

The full moon was the only thing what illuminating the deck, as the stars blinked over his head. The sound was louder out here, and with each step Leonard heard it more and more clearly. Reaching to the bow, he smells that intense aroma, sweet and wild, like the ocean itself, so familiar that he can almost feel it on his lips, and suddenly his eyes locked with hers. Her golden and long hair was swinging in the wind, her eyes were brighter than the sky itself. Sitting on the barrels was the most beautiful woman that Leonard had seen in his life, the owner of his dreams.

\- "You are real, I thought it was a dream". Leonard whispered, walking to her and staying just inches from her face.

\- "I am, Leonard". Her voice was melodic and sweet as the breeze among the trees.

\- "You know my name? We've seen each other before, right?".

\- "That's right, don't you remember anything from that day?". She said, getting down from the barrels and walked closer to his face, so close that he could feel the warmth of her skin.

\- "I - I do not …"

\- "Don't worry" She interrupted him, closing his lips with her finger. "I will make you remember". Silencing her words with a kiss. Leonard closes his eyes, feeling her soft lips and transporting his mind.

Hundreds of confused images pierced his mind, the color of her lips, the deep ocean surrounded him, a golden glow that penetrated his body. Each image became clearer, and then he was there, a thick jungle surrounded him, full of flowers and the sound of birds, suddenly he was in a cave, dark and full of waterfalls, the water flooded his feet at every step and at the end of the tunnel was the shine again. That intense brightness that called him.

Leonard opened his eyes, with the salty taste of her lips, Penny wasn't on the other side, he was still in his bed, surrounded by the rest of the crew and with his eyes again gazing at the ceiling. His skin was cold, and his heart was agitated beating in his chest, it had been the most vivid dream he had ever had in his life, that he can at least remember.

Softly, he rises from the bed, walking over the window, seeing how the first rays of the sun passed through it, the sea was dead calm, and on the horizon, just a few miles away, he could glimpse the island, Toucan Island.

* * *

Amy sat in the front of the rowboat, feeling the cold breeze of the sea in her face. In the distance, she could take a view over toucan island. Even from far away, she could hear the loud twittering of the tropical birds that her father talked so much in his letters.

As the rowed straight to the beach, she could see the mountain which looks like a beak of a toucan, that gives the name for the island, and the luscious green leaves that surrounded the deep jungle. The sun shone through the covert and she never saw so many shades of green in her life. Hundreds of colorful flowers adorned it and Amy felt how her eyes filled with tears, it was so beautiful that it left her speechless.

Turning her head back to tell Sheldon how awesome this green looks like, she suddenly remember how she run away from him last night, and how shameful is now to look at his eyes. Biting her lip, Amy returned her head to the horizon, feeling a thick shame run down her spine.

A jolt went through the boat as they reached finally to the beach, the sand was white and soft, and the waves crashed gently against the shore. Rajesh jumped from the boat, and turned around to hold his hand into Amy´s direction, who took it without hesitation, and jumped from the small boat to the soft and warm sand.

Her eyes roamed over the beautiful nature in front of her, hundreds of palm trees stretched on the shore, full of coconuts. She was so fascinated with it that she couldn't see how someone walked to her side and lay a hand on her shoulder.

\- "It´s wonderful, isn't it?". Bernadette said, smiling at her.

\- "So much, I think I've never seen so many colors together". Amy said with a big sigh. "It is very beautiful".

The two women stared, in silence, at the jungle for a few more minutes, when Amy noticed his gaze fixed on her. She turned softly her head, to don't be too blatant, and peeked the tall and handsome man was behind the captain. A silent sigh left her lips as she saw the deep and blue eyes of Sheldon looking at her, a chill went through her body, and she quickly turned her gaze away, it was too much for process now.

\- "You, lazy landsmen, we need a camp, food and water. Everyone know what to do, so hush". The captain´s high voice screamed over the beach and some birds fly away for the sharp sound.

Amy smiled looking how every man in the beach ran to work at her orders. It was still surprised her how a woman so tiny and cute could impose so much, but then she heard her voice and words and any doubt dissipated. Amy helped as much as she could to settle the camp, following everything Rajesh told her, it was her first time in a camp, and she was beyond excited for it. But everytime Sheldon was near her, she jumped and changed the direction of her eyes, trying to not look at him at all, every time she saw his sweet face the feeling of guilt ran through every inch of her body as a knife in her heart.

When the sun shone at noon the camp was ready, and the last sailors came back from their search for food, but the water was still missing. Sheldon hussef to the ineptitude of his subordinates, and turned exasperate to Rajesh, who was finishing placing the boxes of provisions inside the central tent.

\- "Rajesh, follow me, we still have no water and the crew is thirsty". Sheldon growled, approaching to him with strong footsteps on the ground, letting to know to the rest of the crew of his anger.

\- "Master Sheldon, as much as I would like to I can't, I already promised to help the captain with her tent and she had some things to discuss with me". Raj explained, intending to speak as softly as possible. He better than anyone know about his temper when things just didn't turn out as he expected.

Sheldon let out a big snort, turning his body looking for a sailor to accompany him, but they all seemed not suitable for the task, and less to spend several hours in the jungle with him. "Maybe you should ask Leonard". Rajesh interrupted his search.

\- "Leonard, really?. I don't think so". Sheldon rolled his eyes and clicked with his tongue.

\- "Oh yes, take him with you, he is really a good sailor and man, and I know that he is an ax founding water, it will be helpful, for sure". Raj pointed out and before Sheldon could argue, he beckoned him and the young man approached to them with a smile.

\- "Leonard, you will accompany master Sheldon in search of water, so you can use your great gifts with him". Rajesh told him, and Leonard nodded and looked at Sheldon with a smile.

\- "Ok, so then, it's settled, let's move Leonard". Sheldon growled. "You will not want to stay in the jungle at night, or maybe yes, let´s see".

\- "Of course not, Master Sheldon". Leonard stammered, not knowing whether he was joking or not.

\- "Call me Sheldon, and come on". He ordered, starting to walk straight to jungle.

As he walked, Sheldon could see with the corner of his eyes, that Amy gazed at Leonard, waving her hand to which he replied smiling. The mere feeling of their connected gaze produced a fiery rage that ran through his body and made his blood boil as a flame.

Without a word, Sheldon walked long and quick steps deeper and deeper into the jungle to what Leonard tried to keep but the humidity and the hot air makes it difficult for him to breath normally, and with every minute that passed, Sheldon was farther away and his breath more and more agitated.

\- "Sheldon, please - wait". Leonard said between groans of breath. "I- can't walk so fast, and breath in this sticky jungle is the pure hell for me".

Sheldon stopped his pace, and walked back to his tiny rival, "What are you a man or a mouse?". Sheldon said rudely to Leonard, who was a few steps away from him.

\- "Stop that, I can´t breath here. Can we walk a little bit slowlier?". Leonard begged, supporting his body on one of the branches next to the path.

\- "Slowlier?. We need to find water as soon as possible, Do you know the consequences of dehydration?. We are against the clock". He nearly screamed at his companion.

\- "Just a little bit to catch my breath, please".

\- "Ok, let´s wait here a few minutes and then we continue our research". Sheldon said, sitting besides him in the big and heavy branch, that creaked with his weight.

\- "Did you hear that?". Leonard asked him. "Do you think it will hold our weight?".

\- "Of course, we are already in the floor, where else are we going to fall?". Sheldon said, dropping the rest of his weight in it, crunching the ground at their feet.

\- "To a caveeeeeee ...". Leonard screamed as a large hole opened in the ground, causing them to fall into the darkness.

* * *

The sun was still high above on the sky, burning merciless onto their heads. Nearly all the water was shared among the crew and all were waiting impatiently for the return of Sheldon and Leonard with the, very necessary, liquid.

Amy and Bernadette laid in the captain's tent above a thin sheet that could help them to relieve the sweltering heat of the island. Both were too tired to talk, and the silence only was broken with the sound of a crush and some loud turmoil, which let both ladies jump to their feet and run into the direction where the noise came from.

\- "What the hell is going on here?". Bernadette yelled, as she put her foot out of the tent, seeing a few sailors fighting in front of a huge barrel. Storming in her feet, she walked toward them, shouting loud to making them stop their actions.

\- "I will ask it one more time, what's going on here?". She said angrily, pushing two of the sailors away from each other.

\- "Bruce wants to drink the last gulp of water, Captain". Howard whined into her direction. "We agreed to share the last sip, we are all thirsty".

\- "Only half of the barrel remains, Captain". Another of the sailors interrupted, "What do we do now?".

\- "That´s not good". Bernadette murmured, turning around to face Rajesh.

\- "Rajesh!". She shouted, making the man walked quickly toward her side. "What happened with Sheldon and the other guy with the glasses? How was his name?".

\- "It's Leonard, Captain". He quickly replied her.

\- "That one, yes, what happened with them? They should have returned hours ago". Bernadette raised her head to the sun, calculating what time it would set.

\- "It's been six hours at least, Captain, it's not normal for Master Sheldon to delay so much and less knowing that in a couple of hours it will be night".

\- "No, it's not normal for him". She murmured, thinking. "Alright, I need two men go east, and check again there, and another to come with me to find these two morons, I will kick Sheldon´s ass for making me go in there for him". She said more aloud as Rajesh nodded to her.

As the captain mentioned his name, Amy´s heart started to beat heavily in her chest. Her thoughts circled around one memory… the kiss. What if, she was not able to kiss him again? What if something happens to him or to both?. Tears filled her eyes as she approached to Bernadette with a steady pace and unsure of what to do now.

\- "I want to go with you, captain". She said with a broken voice.

\- "Amy". Bernadette turned to her, reading her expression. "I'm sorry, but you don't know anything about exploring, about survival in a jungle … this is not like a walk in the park, do you understand that?".

\- "I know that Captain, but I really need to go, I -…". Her voice almost broke and her eyes screaming to her. "Please".

\- "Alright, but you need to follow each of my orders, always, and if I tell you that we will come back and we haven't found them yet, you will listen to me, can you do it?".

\- "Yes, Captain, I will". Amy said as rough as she could.

\- "Ok" She said, turning her head back to the sailors. "And now, you fools, I will be out for a few hours, Rajesh is in charge, If I hear one more complaint, you will be cleaning latrines until starts to snow on the beach, Are we clear?". She growled.

\- "Yes, Captain". All the men said in common.

\- "Then, let´s get our crew back and let´s hope they are still alright". Bernadette said, the last line as a whisper as they started their way into the deep and wild jungle.

* * *

Leonard opened his eyes, after the obstreperous fall, he got up into a sitting position, running his hands down his aching back and butt. A semi-dark cave surround him and he could only hear the falling of waterdrops who dropped on the ground or puddles. The ground has a thin layer of cold water and was covered with small rocks.

\- "Sheldon!". Leonard screamed, not knowing very well in which direction he should direct his voice. "Are you ok?". Getting up from the ground, noting that his legs were in perfect condition.

\- "I think so". Sheldon´s voice sounded only a few inches away from him. Helping himself by his hands, he followed the sound, finding Sheldon, who was also looking for him.

\- "I think we're lost". Leonard said, trying to adjust his eyes to the dim light of the cave.

\- "Bearing in mind that we don't know the island and we had fallen through a hole in the ground to what seem to be an underground cave, yes, I think you´re right and hit the nail square on to the head with your hypothesis".

\- "Seriously?". Leonard signed deeply. "I don't understand why you're so jerk with me, I haven't done anything to deserve your behavior, I don't understand what Amy sees in you".

\- "What do you mean by that?". Sheldon felt like a flame of fury ran through his body. Who was this tiny guy with the thick glasses to talk about Amy? And less to think that he wasn't good enough for her.

\- "What I mean by that?". Leonard turned to him and glared. "Well, for what I know of you, you are a total jerk, you are arrogant, rude and I don't think you deserve to be in the same room with someone like Amy, she is a much better person than you are".

\- "Excuse me". Sheldon barked back. "My behavior with you is not a reflection of what I do with her, and you are not a saint either".

Leonard frowned and looked distastefully to him. "What did I do, that the great master Sheldon Cooper hate me so much?. I'm sure it's very interesting". Leonard said disgusting to Sheldon.

\- "You're a thief, I found one of your gold coins from the treasure chamber of the ship in one of your pants, and don't you dare deny it, I have witnesses".

\- "I don't know what you're talking about, I've never had any gold coin, and besides if it was supposed to be in my pants, then you've stolen it from me too". Leonard pointed to him, and Sheldon mouth get wide open.

\- "I - I haven't stolen it". Sheldon stammered, trying to think as fast as possible. "I took it as a proof of your crime, I'm your superior in charge, and don't change the subject mister. Where did you get it from?".

\- "I already told you, I don't have any gold coin, if that were the case, I wouldn't be working on your rusty ship, don't you think?".

\- "No?". Sheldon huffed. "Then what is this?". He said, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and unwrapped the coin, who in contact with the air, shone with such intensity that it illuminated the cave completely with his golden wave of light.

\- "Oh my god, what's that?". Leonard screamed, covering his eyes to the flash of the gold light caused by the coin.

\- "So it's not yours?". Sheldon asked, as he wrapped the coin again into the handkerchief, to hide the light which blinded them.

\- "I already told you, it's not mine, I'm not a liar, and less a thief!". Leonard assure him, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I think an apology is in order. Don't you think?"

Sheldon glared at him, blinking a few times as he formulated a response. It was not common for Sheldon to retract his words, because normally he was always right, and if not, he could always solve it with some of his mental acuities, but right now, there was no escape. "Well, sorry that I have called you a thief, it's clear now, you're not".

\- "And?". Leonard took a deep breath and pointed his eyebrows up.

Sheldon shrugged, and answered curtly, "And a liar, both". Sheldon finished, removing his gaze from Leonard who smiled triumphantly.

\- "Thank you Sheldon, I hope we solved the problem and … Are you making faces at me, what's wrong with you?". Leonard sighed deeply and rolled his eyes.

\- "I just don't like you, you are not good enough for Amy, as you think you are".

\- "Why do you say that? I don't want anything from Amy, besides to be friends with her, of course, she is an incredible person, with a great heart, but I don't like her that way". Leonard said softly, passing his fingers through his hair. "Did you thought there was something between us?".

\- "Well, I wasn't sure, but I've seen you hugging and ... well ...".

\- "Ahh". Leonard interrupted him, "That's why you don't like me, you are jealous".

\- "I didn't say that, it's nonsense, Amy and I are just friends, I have nothing to be jealous about". He said, turning his back to Leonard and sighed deeply. "But assuming that was the case, you and Amy don't have anything, right?".

\- "Yes, nothing to worried about buddy, and let me tell you that, Amy is crazy about you, that´s for sure". Leonard grinned at him.

Sheldon frowned, "Buddy?".

\- "Of course, now that you know there is nothing between her and me, we can be friends, don't you think?". Leonard said, poking his fist into his back, but Sheldon was so surprised about the small touch that he jumped and the coin who was still resting in his hand, fell to their feet, immersing it in the thin layer of water.

The moment the coin touched the water, a bright light stained from the floor, filling the cave with a golden glow, as if all water turned into a liquid gold. A stream or a path of light moved from their feet through the cave until it reached the end of it, and a burst of hard light shone through it, like a inside shining sun. Sheldon and Leonard remained motionless, with wide eyes and mouths, looking around, how the dark cave was now glowing all over. Softly, the intense glow faded away, leaving only visible the glimmering path in the water.

\- "What was that?" Sheldon asked Leonard with a shaking voice, still without moving a muscle.

\- "I have no idea, but I think we should go and find out". Leonard said in his bravest voice and without blinking.

\- "I think so". Sheldon simply said, picking up the coin from the ground and as if he was dragged by the wind, they started to walk slowly, following the mysterious path of light which extended through the long cave.

With each step the light was more and more bright in the water, and the semi darkness of the cave was left behind them, revealing now the waterfall with crystalline water and the stalactite in a shimmering light, which decorated the cave.

\- "Leonard?". Sheldon asked, his body still like a statue, only his legs moved, following the path. "Thanks for saving Amy's life, I never told you this but, but I will be eternally grateful for that, she means alot to me".

\- "Thanks for saying it, buddy, she is a very special lady".

A few meters onwards, the tight walls turned into a big room, large stalactites hung from the big ceiling, which seemed to have hundreds of stars shining, as the sunlight passed through small holes in it. In the center was a large turquoise crystal clear lake, it doesn't seem deep but it was where the golden light came directly from.

\- "I will go". Leonard offered, stepping forward.

\- "Are you sure?".

\- "Yes, and you also command me to find the water, or am I wrong? So let's find out what is it". Leonard said with a soft smile, as he took off his boots and stepped slowly into the lake.

\- "It's more warm here". He shouted, as he sumereged his body until the neck and took a deep breath.

\- "That's good, and come quickly back when you saw it". Sheldon said, as he saw how Leonard disappear in the water.

Leonard dipped his head in the warm water, feeling a peace and tranquility which was familiar. The intense light left him blind for a few seconds until his eyes adjusted to it and he saw the golden shining coin. It was perched on the bottom, as if it was a gift, his hands reach out into the golden light and grasp around it, with a kick of his feet he came back to the surface for some needed air. As he took a intense gaze at the item in his hand he saw it was a round and strange coin with inscriptions, like the one Sheldon had shown him a few minutes before. Slowly, he walked back to Sheldon, still with his gaze onto the small golden coin.

\- "Good, you're back … and, what it is?". Sheldon asked with a little excitement in his voice.

* * *

The leafy leaves covered the vision and the big roots made every step they took difficult. Amy and Bernadette walked through the thick green jungle, the humidity was nearly unbearable, making their clothes glued to their bodies. In a slow move, Bernadette whipped the sweat from her forehead and sighed deeply.

\- "This is why I love the sea so much". The captain says in her high voice. "Let's find these two idiots and go back to the beach, where we have some wind".

Amy simply nodded in silence and continued walking over the huge roots and trying to avoid the big leaves that hit in her face.

After last night she was different, that was sure for the captain. Her gaze was lost and sadder, and she was avoiding her first sailor, Sheldon, since the breakfast. She wasn't sure of why but this have to do something with that man. Bernadette stopped her walk abruptly, calling Amy´s name.

\- "Alright Amy, what did this fool did to you?". Amy turned around and gazed confused into her direction.

\- "What?. I don't know what do you mean?".

\- "You don't have to be a diviner to see that something is wrong with you, and I don't plan on spending all day in the jungle in silence, so talk, what did Sheldon do to you? Did he insult you or…?".

\- "Sheldon? No, he didn't do anything wrong, I… It was me …". A loud sob escaped from her mouth and she collapsed against a palm, sliding slowly down the tree and started heartbreaking to cry.

In two long steps she walked to her friend and got on her knees besides her, laying both hands on Amy´s shoulder and taking her in her arms.

\- "Sweetheart, what happen? Why are you crying?". The captain said softly, Amy hugged the captain tightly in return. "Shhh, Amy ... everything will be ok. Did you hear me? I´m here for you". Bernadette stroke Amy´s head and moved back and forth to calm her down, like a baby.

\- "Nothing will be ok". Amy cried harder than before.

\- "Amy, what happened? What did he do to you? I will kill him". The captain raised the voice which lighten Amy´s mood immediately that her sobs quieted and gazed with swollen eyes into Bernadettes face.

\- "It´s… I can't tell you, it's too embarrassing for me". Amy hide her face behind her hands. The memory of Sheldon's soft lips on hers hit her mind and she tears started to fall again.

\- "Shhh, sweetie. I'm sure it's not that embarrassing like you think, unless you fallen into a monkey poo". Bernadette joked and Amy lift her head and smiled at her, both started to laugh and Amy could see nothing but trust in her new friend eyes.

Slowly, Amy dried her eyes with her sleeve as the captain take a seat beside her and looked curious at her. Amy took a very deep breath and closed her eyes, her index finger stroke over her lips and she could feel again his lips onto hers as she started to tell to Bernadette what happen last night.

\- "We were alone, as if the world had vanished, never in my entire life I felt something like that, It was amazing, breathtaking and the best moment in my life, I felt so guarded and I forgot the world around me and then ...".

\- "Are you telling me that Shelly kissed you?" Bernadette interrupted her, with a serious tone and shocked eyes.

\- "Uhm… yes, well in fact I kissed him".

\- "Finally". Bernadette laughed at Amy who was really confused.

\- "What? You're not mad at me or him?"

\- "Why should I? The tension between you two was nearly annoying. It was time something happen, the eye coitus was too much".

As Amy heard the word "coitus" her heart stopped, she got up to her full height, pacing in front of her blonde friend. The way he touched her, the way he kissed her and hold her tight was still overwhelming for her.

It was that what she feared the most? Be intimate with someone?. Not was the act by itself, what they had shared was already intimate, she never in her life had open herself to someone like that, in that moment when their lips were together she would gave him anything, and that most scare her. Amy had lost each and every one of the people she had loved in her life, and she knew that her heart would not survive to cry for anyone else.

Bernadette looked at her scared eyes "Amy, you have never been with someone, right?". Amy nodded shyly and Bernadette leave a big sigh. "Is that why you are crying, because you are scared of doing something you are not ready for?".

\- "Hmm… to be fair I didn't thought in that until you said so, that scare me, of course, but it wasn't about sex why I am was so upset". As she ended with her sentence her thoughts went back to Sheldon. "As our lips touched, it was a sensation that I had never experienced before, I was not afraid or lonely, it was as if I had found something I didn't even know I was looking for, but when I saw his eyes, what I saw in them was …".

\- "Lust?"

\- "No ... was love, I saw his soul and he could see into mine, and I'm scared to death that I can't give him the same, I can't do it again, I can't lose anyone else …".

\- "Why do you think you're going to lose him?. I've known Sheldon since I was a little girl, and I've never seen him like that, they way he looks at you, he could be many things, my dear, but he will never hurt you on purpose".

\- "Bernadette, I lost every single person that I ever loved, it's as if I had a curse on me, maybe is not for me … maybe I'm not made to be loved".

\- "Life is crap, I've also lost a lot of people that I loved but that's why we live, we can not lose something we don't have, love is scary but it's the best thing that could happen to you. Love is trust, fear, just everything".

\- "Have you been in love?".

\- "I did, long time ago … I fell in love with a sailor who was five years older than me, he was told, handsome and overwhelming. It was the first time I felt something for a man and he was everything I wanted at that time, he was sweet and could kiss like a hero. One day, before we leave the port we had a wonderful evening in a rent room, I was so scared he could hurt me, but he was very obliging". She smirked at Amy and continued. "It was not a long run but it was wonderful, not only sex can be scary, been intimate open a different way to see the other person, but when you have the right person beside you, it can be magical and you can reach feelings you never felt before, believe me".

\- "What happened to him?".

\- "My father took him out of the ship when he found out, I cried for months but now I can't see it ended other way, it was a youthful love, crazy and passionate, but I would not change it, it made me see what I wanted, every love is different and unique, and even if not last forever that doesn't mean that it is not beautiful". Bernadette smiled softly as her mind drifted to the short funny guy with the strange haircut that was occupying each of her thoughts in the last days. Maybe he could be the one after her first love, of course he was strange and talk too much about sex but in a very funny way.

\- "Bernie, I think I´m in love and I did a huge mistake running away from him. I hope Sheldon will forgive me".

\- "He will, my dear, even the one eyed Bobby could see that". Bernadette joked, and both ladies started to laugh heartily. "And now let's go, these two fools will not find the camp even with a sign in the sky". Bernadette said as she rose off the floor.

Both began to walk through the jungle. Bernadette looked at her friend with the corner of her eye, praying that life will be not cruel again to her, she was pure and sweet and had suffered too much to lose again.

* * *

The sunset light crowned the sky, in precious pink and orange tones, so beautiful that Amy stared at it as she walked. After several hours of searching, in vain, the captain had insisted on return to the camp before the night caught them. Amy didn't want to leave Sheldon and Leonard behind, alone in the dark and dangerous jungle, but what did she know about surviving?. They were experienced sailors after all, but even so, she needed to know that they were safe, that they were fine. Summoning all her courage, she walked one step more to the captain.

\- "Captain, please". She begged, trying to get her attention. "Let's just walk up to the hill, it's not far away and maybe we will see them".

\- "Amy, I don´t think is a good idea". Bernadette told her with uncertainty in her voice. "We really should be getting back to the camp, the night will arrive soon, and there is still a long way to go".

\- "I know but … when I think about Leonard and Sheldon in the dark jungle I- ... I'm really scared for them". Amy gazed fixed on the ground to hide her wet eyes from her blonde friend. "What if I never can say sorry for what I did to him?". She said with broken voice, gazing up and Bernadette´s heart nearly burst into a thousand of pieces.

\- "Oh sweetie, please don´t look me like that. They will be ok, they know what to do in a situation like this, but …". Bernadette took a big breath, looking up to the sky. "Ok, let's go over the hill, but just a moment and then we will get back, alright?.

\- "Yes, oh yes!". Amy jumped up of her excitement, jumping on her friend with a tight hug, who rolled her eyes.

After a long day and an even a longer walk through the steep hill, Amy´s feet were sore like never before. All her mind and heart were focused on climbing up to that hill, but her lack of preparation made her want to take a break and so she leaned against a palm to rest, just for a second a catch some air. She stopped in her tracks, closing her eyes as a familiar smell invaded every one of her senses, so intense that it made her skin crawl.

\- "Captain". Amy shouted, trying to get her attention, her sore feet completely forgotten. "Captain, I think they boys are near, this way".

\- "Why do you think that?"

\- "Uhm, it smells like Sheldon". Amy blushed and Bernadette smiled slightly at her.

Walking the final meters up to reach finally to the top of the hill, both looked around, hearing the sound of falling water, not far away. Walking through some large rocks they arrived to where the sound came from, a huge waterfall which filled a lake.

The big waterfall, of crystal and clear water, fell on the lake, surrounded by huge trees and a shore bloom with different and beautiful flowers in all the colors of the rainbow. Amy stared at it, amazed from the view while hundreds of tropical birds flying around her, chirping all over. Even the captain was speechless of the beautiful place, and both walked slowly inside, still with wide eyes and mouths.

\- "This way, these two idiots are close, I can feel it". Bernadette said, and Amy smiled and followed her.

The rocky and wet path was a bit difficult to walk, but after a few more steps both women had reached the edge of the beautiful lake and walked into an open cave with the waterfall beside the entrance. As they walked down the path, a golden light shone through the water which glimmered like a star.

The golden light was more bright and as the two woman walked deeper into the cave, and next to a small spring in the middle of the cave, they saw them. Leonard and Sheldon, filling dozens of bottles which they had carried in their bags, with fresh and clean water.

\- "Sheldon!". A broken cry came from Amy's lips in surprise, as her feet took charge over her mind and started to run toward him.

As her broken voice echoed through the cave, Sheldon´s body turned to her, without believing his eyes. The bottle slipped from his hands to the ground, and all he could do was run towards her, taking her in his arms. Only a few inches separated their faces and their gazes were fixed to each other, everything in the cave went blurred.

\- "Sheldon, I…". Her voice was like a whisper, and her eyes full of tears.

\- "Don't talk, just come here". He whispered, reaching for her hips and pulling her close to his body, as Amy´s head raised up to meet his warm and soft lips, both feeling what they missed since the night before.

Bernadette stared at the scene with amazement, she couldn't believe Sheldon would act like that, and kisses a woman, and less in her presence. She smiled softly at herself, her mind wandered to Howard,and she swore to herself that she would open herself for him. A ruffle against her brings her back to the reality, approaching to the spring for one side, to not interrupt the two lovers, looking to the smiling face of Leonard, who was holding a bottle of water into her direction.

\- "Really cute, these two right?". Leonard said softly, giving the captain a bottle of fresh water who took it and emptied it with large gulps.

\- "Cute is maybe the wrong word, strange and indecent is more appreciated". The Captain joked, winking to him as Sheldon's hand reached to Amy´s backside and both, Leonard and Bernadette, started to laugh hard.

\- "Oh, now I know what you meant". Both laughing more louder as the two lovers ended the kiss breathless and with their foreheads touching softly.

\- "Sheldon …". She whispered, cupping his chin with her hands, caressing his soft and sweet skin. "I'm so sorry about last night, I was so overwhelmed of all the feelings and I'm sure you are mad at me for my today's behavior… ".

\- "What do you mean?". He softly kissed her forehead.

\- "I left you without a word, and I avoided you the whole day".

\- "Oh that". He grinned wide at her. "I thought you were sorry about the most breathtaking kiss I ever get". He whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek softly.

\- "So, you're not mad at me?". She smiled shyly at him.

\- "No". He said, biting his lower lip. "I'm just happy you're here right now". As much as they wanted to share another kiss, Bernadette´s loud voice resonated through the cave, making them turn their heads towards her.

\- "Hey, you, the two lovebirds, the bottles won't fill by themself, you have all night for kissing, but now, let's go, or the night will catch us halfway". Her high voice echoed throughout the cave.

Releasing their bodies, both approached to their friends, helping to fill the rest of the bottles and leaving the cave in the semi dark of the evening. Amy sighed deeply, everything was just perfect now, and either of them couldn't hide their smiles, as they walked, hand holding, the rest of the way to the camp.

After a long walk back to the camp, as the Captain had predicted, in the darkness of the night, the whole crew greet them and are very grateful for the very necessary water. As they walked in, Rajesh took the bag from the Captain's shoulder and started handing out the bottles to the thirsty sailors.

Bernadette walked straight to the end of the camp where Howard was was standing, roasting some fish in the fire. She turned her head, seeing that the rest of the crew were busy on the other side, and without thinking twice, she took his shirt in her hands and pulled him with a huge force against her body, pressing her lips onto his, with hot and passionate kiss.

\- "Tonight, at my tent, and don't tell anyone". She said, letting go of his body and shirt, and walked toward the rest of the crew, who hadn't seen the scene.

Howard stood, motionless and speechless, the fish had fallen into the fire, and was now completely burned, but nothing mattered. A big smile was drawing on his face while he watched how the beautiful curves of the captain move as she walked away.

Rubbing his lips with his fingers, he thought of Bernadette's beautiful and deep blue eyes, her rosy lips and gorgeous blond hair flying in the air. "Nobody can escape of my charms". He sighed with the most big and bright smile of his life.

* * *

The sky was shining with a vast mantle of stars which covered every inch of the dark horizont, so many that it seemed like a rain of light on the firmament. A gentle and warm breeze moved the palm trees, and the sound of the crickets and howls of the jungle enveloped them.

Sheldon and Amy were lying on top of one of the cliffs near their camp with the vast sea in front of them, waves were crashing on the rocks and the brightness of the moon reflected on the water. Sheldon felt his skin vibrate like a leaf in the wind with the simple touch of her hand, for so many nights he had wanted to be like this, at her side, and now, it seemed like a dream.

Turning his head towards her, he raised his hand to her cheek, caressing it very slowly, feeling how her skin goosebumps at his touch. Her green and intense eyes shone in the darkness of the night, and her sweet smile lit up her face, so beautiful that it took his breath away.

\- "I can't believe you're here, it seems like one of those dreams which chased me every night since the day I met you, this is real, right?". Sheldon whispered softly.

\- "It is, and I'm again sorry what I did to you last night, I wasn't prepared to face all this feelings, it was too much, and I- …".

\- "Shh …". He interrupted her, closing her lips gently with his finger. "Don't say anything else, the important thing is that we are here, you and me, and now I can't imagine anything else". And before, she could say anything else, his lips melted in hers.

Smoothly, savoring each inch of her soft lips, memorizing each fold and texture, each savor and feeling. Slowly, he reached his hand to her chin, cupping her face and bringing her closer to him, until her warm heat felt on his face. Gently, their bodies came closer and closer, eager to the sensation that involved them, heated and passionate, much like their first kiss, but now letting be carried by their instincts.

His hand made a downward path along her spine, feeling as her body arched, until he find her waist and pulled her against his body, moving his body over her, while his lips slid up to her neck, leaving a stream of kisses behind it.

\- "Sheldon ...". She moaned, feeling his hard erection between her legs, and her warm core burning inside of her. He leaned over her, encouraged by her moans, kissing Amy again, harder this time.

Amy felt her body startled for her feelings, it was being amazing but terrifying at the same time, she needed to stop, she needed more time. Slowly, she separated their bodies with her hand, parting their lips, that felt empty without the other.

\- "I'm sorry, I can't go further …". Her voice was soft, fearing his reaction. He opened his eyes, slowly, fixing his gaze to her bright and tender look.

\- "I´m the one who is sorry, I shouldn't have let myself get carried away this way". He said, rolling from her, and returning to his place. "I should not …". His voice broken by the panic and the fear of having lost his composure for being carried away by his most basic instincts.

\- "It's alright". She interrupted him this time, placing her finger in his soft and warm lips. "We both have been carried away and has been ... well, has been incredible". She softly said, feeling her cheeks burned on her face.

\- "It was". He said, wrapping his arm around her, and moving to her a little closer.

\- "I think I should tell you this, I've never been with a man before, all my experience in the opposite sex is what I learned in my biology books, sure sounds weird but …".

\- "Neither do I". He quickly confessed, interrupting his words and leaving her mouth wide open.

\- "I can't believe that, you are ... well, you are very attractive and a sailor, and as you kissed me ... it´s impossible".

\- "I guess I should be flattered by your words". He joked, cupping her face in his hand. "What I can't believe is how stupid are all the men who had passed by your side and didn't fallen at your feet … Amy, you're beautiful, intelligent and strong, I can't believe I've met you, I will wait all you needed, I just want to be at your side".

\- "Thank you, Sheldon". She simply said, kissing his lips again, which were still warm and sweet. Gently, she rose her body from the floor, sitting up and facing the endless sea which stretched out in front of them. "I´m wondering what secrets the sea will hide for us, it's so magical and beautiful".

Sheldon lifted his body off the floor, sitting next to Amy and covering his arms on her shoulders. "Sometimes I wonder the same thing, and I think there are things we will never be able to see, and it may be better that way".

\- "You may be right". She said, dropping her head on his arm, feeling his soft skin on her face.

The sea beat its waves strongly against the rocks of the cliff, creating a special melody in the air. The moonlight illuminated the first layers of water which were fading away as she moved in the dark and deep ocean.

The only sound she heard was her own chest pounding hardly. Her long hair danced behind her to the rhythm of the bubbles created by her swim in the water. For any mortal, the deep sense in which she submerged would be terrifying but not for her, this dark and deep silence was synonymous of home, of peace. She smiled, seeing two big whales swam around her as she approaches the deepest clift.

Two big statues, covered with a thick green cloak, wait at it entrance, her home, the kingdom of the mermaids. A bright golden light illuminated the place where all her brothers and sisters awaited for the news of her trip to the mainland.

She entered without delay into one of the great halls, home of the mother queens. A large room full of color from marine flowers that moved with the current of the water. In the back of the room was she, her bright tail stood out from all the others and she could recognize the color of her eyes at any distance, her mother.

\- "Penelope, my dear, you have returned, you bring news, I hope". The woman said, slowly, raising her torso to face her. Her hair danced in the water, and her long and shiny fishtail rested on one of the many rocks covered with a thick moss.

\- "Yes, mother, I think they are on the way to find the treasure, If everything goes as I predicted we can break the spell in the next change of moon, this time we can get it, they have the second coin, is just a matter of time they found the third".

\- "I hope you're right, I'm too tired and don't think I can´t wait anymore". She tried to raise her body, but she fell on the rock again with all her weight.

\- "Mother!". Penny screamed approaching to her, and placing her body comfortably in the rock, her eyes looked tired and her hair was losing all its shine. "You have to rest, mother, I'll be back in a few days with more news, I'll do everything I can to help them to find it, I will not let anything happen to you".

\- "Thank you, I know I can trust you, but be careful not let them to see you, you know what happen if you get intimate with any of those men, I can't help you this time if that happen, and you know it".

\- "I know it, mother, I will not let it happen, now please, sleep, you need to save energy". Penny turned her body, trying to hide the tears that wanted to come out of her eyes.

\- "Penelope?". Her voice was increasingly muffled and her eyes were almost closed. Penny turned back to her, looking at her worried face. "Have you seen her?. Have you seen your sister?".

* * *

 **Thanks so much for all the love we received with each of the chapters, is so overwhelming for us, we really appreciate it! Each review makes us so happy again thanks for this. We are so in love with the story and with how everything is settling in, and all that remains to be told.**

 **The wave of love reached this ship! Now that Shamy and Howardette are all on fire, Who wants some Lenny in the next one?. From now on, the M-rated is a fact ;), be careful because we promise to make you blush!. We hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope to publish the next one before New year´s eve!**

 **Happy Christmas in advance and we love you, Ana and Linda!**


	7. The Cave of Souls

**Chapter 7:**

 **The Cave of Souls.**

* * *

The sound of the jungle at night was as terrifying as the tales always had told to the children. Thousands of bright stars covered the dark sky and the loud howls broke the silence of the night. The big bonfire was still burning in the middle of the camp where the sailors slept scattered on the ground, with their loud snores.

Howard raises his body carefully from the floor, at his side, Rajesh was sleeping peacefully, next to Leonard and Master Sheldon. Without making any sound, he got up from the blanket that worked as bed and walked on tiptoes among his friends to the entrance of the captain's tent, unsure whether to knock first or open it directly, but the decision was already made, when a pair of soft hands came out from the tent and pull him inside of it with force.

The captain's soft and furious lips caught his before he could even say a word. Her hands came up from his shirt, unbuttoning it and exposing his bare chest beneath her burning fingers. Howard stood still, enjoying the taste of her lips and the warmth of her skin.

\- "Why taken you so long?". She said into his mouth as a moan, biting his lower lip as her hands worked unleashing his pants furiously, lowering them in a quick move.

\- "I had to wait for everyone to fall asleep, and a couple of men stayed up late drinking and playing cards".

\- "Tomorrow I will throw them overboard". Bernadette said with a sigh as she pushed him against the mattress on his back.

\- "You are really bossy in every way". Howard stared at her, he was completely naked, hard and ready for his captain to do what she wanted to do with him.

Bernadette took a step forward to him, moving her hips and opening her blouse, exposing her big and turgents breasts before his eyes which were wide open. "Now you will know what a captain is, Howard". She said, sliding her hands slowly over her body, lowering her pants, which slid down her soft thighs, leaving her completely naked.

\- "At your command, my Captain". Howard said quickly as his gaze roamed every delicate curve of her incredible body.

\- "That's my boy". Bernadette moaned deeply, rushing her body over him and joining their lips in a passionate kiss, that lasted all night long.

* * *

The morning light filled the camp with a warm light. The day was completely sunny and without any clouds in sight. Amy came out of her tent with a bright smile, filling her lungs with the fresh and clean scent of the island.

The night had been beyond wonderful in every possible way. Sheldon and her had spent hours lying under the stars, talking and kissing until the cold breeze was too much and their lips were too sore. Every second next to him filled every corner of her body with a blaze of sensations, that shot like a flame with the touch of his soft and perfect lips.

His hands had danced on her skin during their kisses and his fingers brushed her skin so delicate and softly, giving her so much pleasure that all she wanted to know is, how would it be, to feel it between her legs, giving her the pleasure which, for so long, she had always done to herself, in the private of the night in her bed.

In a quick look around, Amy could see how the sailors were taking boxes and barrels out of the boats to collect all the fruits and water they could, before leaving that afternoon, as the captain had ordered last night. Among the crowd, the tall shape of Sheldon stood out from the rest of the sailors, who with a smile fixed his eyes on her.

\- "Good morning, Amy". Sheldon said approaching to her in a steady step, standing shyly in front of her face. "I hope you slept well".

\- "Like a baby". She replied timidly, biting her lower lip. "What is all this fuss, are we leaving?".

\- "Not at all, the captain had wake up in a very good mood and has declared a free day as soon as everything is on the ship". Sheldon pointed to the sailors moving fast on the beach. "I had never seen them work so fast before, and the Captain so relaxed and quiet either". He joked and a laugh escape from Amy´s lips as she saw Bernadette sitting in one of the rocks playing with her parrot and smiling.

\- "A free day on a paradise island can be a great stimulant to finish the task quickly, don't you thinks so?". Amy joked, looking at the natural beauty that surrounded them.

\- "I should think so". Sheldon turned to the beach, looking in amazement at the work of his men. "Talking about that, I've been thinking, well, if you feel like …". Sheldon muttered shyly while his cheeks blushed. "If you wanted to explore the jungle with me, someone told me that from the beak of the toucan we will have beautiful views around the beach". He pointed with his finger to the toucan-shaped rock formation on the highest peak of the island.

Amy looked at it in a wonder, it was unbelievably beautiful, flowers and leafy trees surrounded it creating a natural crown that shone with the touch of the sun. The way to there looked tortuous but it would be quite an experience, and knowing that she will be alone with Sheldon made it temptingly delicious.

\- "Sounds as a perfect plan". She said, standing on tiptoes and kissing him quickly on the face.

\- "Amy...". Sheldon protested sweetly, looking around in case one of his men had seen them. "The sailors could see us". He whispered blushing.

\- "Very well, I will keep my kisses for someone who wants them". She teased him with a grin smile.

\- "Don't tease me, little lady". Sheldon said, holding her arms with force and bringing her close to his body with a firm and seductive kiss that made her legs tremble.

Not far away from there, Leonard stared at the beach with a longing look on his face. The waves were hitting on his boots and around him the sailors laughed and sang as they filled the boat with the last barrels, he could see all the happiness around him and an empty feeling cupped his chest. Walking along the shore his gaze lost in the deep and huge ocean and an inner voice appeared in his head as a breeze.

" _Come to me … come to me, Leonard"._ The wind whispered around him.

He didn't know why, but he started to walk into the thick jungle without knowing where his feet will lead him. The leaves around him covered the blue sky and the humidity trapped his difficult breathing. The path was soon very familiar and he notices the same trees as the walked with Sheldon yesterday.

Leonard approached to the hole in the ground, it was so dark and terrifying, but knowing the wonders it hid on the other side, he gently, slid his body down, falling hard to the wet floor of the cave. Suddenly, a burst of images appeared in his head, the colorful flowers, the waterfall and the turquoise blue lake, the dream that felt so real and something more, the green eyes, her eyes …

Unsure, he looked in every direction, feeling like someone was observing him. "You're seeing ghosts, Leonard, stop it". He whispered to himself, as he started to walk through the long and dark cave.

Reaching the big and open place, the light pierced through holes in the ceiling, filling the cave with a warm light and heat. Slowly, he unbuttoned his shirt and lowered his pants to the floor, stepped out of them and walking completely naked into the warm water of the lake.

\- "Oh my god, that feels good". He moaned in satisfaction and closed for a short moment his eyes, as the warm and pleasant water covered his entire body.

Taking a deep breath, he lowered his whole body, feeling the warm water washed over him. He didn't know why but he felt like someone was watching him, taking a swim stroke, he opened his eyes to see a huge green fishtail hitting the water in front of him, splashing water into his eyes.

Panicking, Leonard jumped in the water, swallowing some of it, and making him cough, as he tried to come back to the surface, but he was glued to the spot and couldn't move a single muscle. All his mind could think was how his life ended and he waited for the painful ache in his legs when the wild and huge beast will eat him.

Bubbles started to came to the surface, breaking in the water, feeling as a whirl of water touched his feet and a light glimmered through the water. Suddenly, the sounds of the bubbles were too loud which resonates through the entire cave.

\- "I'm too young to die". Leonard begged to a god, he even doesn't believe in.

Taking all the air his lungs allowed him, Leonard remained motionless, seeing how the bubbles grow bigger and bigger, and suddenly, stopped, as the light disappeared, and all the water stayed in completely silent. Instead of the pain he thought he would feel, two soft and firms hands grabbed his shoulders, making him twist around.

\- "Penny?. What are you doing here?". He murmured as her face lit up in front of him.

* * *

Sheldon gently parted his lips from hers, savoring the delicious texture of them. It was the first time that both kisses in front of the crew, and hearing the silly laughs and ovations, make him feel like as a wave of embarrassment overflowed his entire body. Slowly, he stepped off of her blushed face, trying to recompose himself.

\- "Sheldon". She lovely smiled at him. "I think we should follow your idea, and visit the toucan mountain, here are too much gawkers". She turned her head, looking at the crew, who was looking at them with funny faces and turning back to his marvelous eyes.

Fascinated from her beautiful green orbs, he didn't hear a word she was saying, and just stared at her. Her eyes were so bright and deep, as a mysterious and thick jungle, strong and wild.

He had never seen such a color in his life, at least not in real life. In his memory he clearly could see a dream, a lively and exciting dream from when he was only a child, in which he overflows the waves with his own body, swimming and getting to delve into the darkest and most frightening part of the ocean, but, that color was everything he wanted to remember, an equally captivating eyes with a color as deep as the ocean itself. What could it mean?.

\- "Sheldon?". Amy repeated, waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention back to her.

\- "I … uhm … what did you say, darling?".

\- "Darling?". She whispered perplexed. "Are we in the stage of nicknames now?". Amy giggled, which turned into a hearty laugh, making her ribs hurt a little.

She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, as she poke him into his ribs. "It was a joke … ". Amy smiled. "... sweetie". She winked at him, and took his hand to lead him away from the beach, into the green and thick jungle.

\- "Where are we going?" Sheldon ask her, letting himself be carried by her.

\- "We are following your idea, my snuggle bunny." She giggled again, looking at his confusion look. "We are going to the toucan mountain, Sheldon, as you suggested, remember?".

\- "Oh, yes, now it makes sense". Sheldon finally returned to his being, his mind sometimes needed some time to recover, to focus on the present after traveling through his vivid memories.

As they walked through the green and glimmering covert, they talked about the world, books and their special interests, like biology and science in general, or in Sheldon´s case, his impressive and amazing memory, that make him remembered everything he ever saw, read or experienced.

\- "So you will never forget anything?". Amy asked with interest, never in her life she had thought that a mind could be so attractive and hot.

\- "No, I can´t, even when it's my biggest wish on earth, sometimes it's a blessing but most of the time it's a curse". He lowered his head. "Or would you like to see the hairy and naked butts of the sailors when you close your eyes?". Sheldon said with a grin on his face.

Amy stopped in her tracks, with an expression of horror. "Ugh … no, that would be awful, why did you told me that?". She joked, and both started to laugh. "I hope not all the sailors have hairy butts". She said, raising her eyebrows with a wicked smile.

\- "Not at all". He winked at her, and both continued walking, entering into the thick paths which led them to the hill.

Amy glanced at Sheldon, walking straight with a sweet smile on his lips, an idea had popped up in her head. Strongly, she grabbed his arm, making him stop and fixed her gaze on him. She had a penetrating and dilated gaze, so deep, it makes his skin bristle. She reached to him, getting onto her tiptoes and kisses him passionately.

A moan escaped from his lips while Amy's tongue swirl around his. The kiss was unbelievable sexy for Sheldon's taste, and with a last lick over his lower lip, she walked a step back.

\- "You will never forget this kiss, right?". She whispered slyly, a few inches from his face, while he opened his closed eyes.

\- "Yes, I will never forget it". He whispered back to her. "The good thing is, that your kisses are much better than a thousand of hairy sailor asses". Sheldon joked, winking at her.

\- "That was too much information about the crew, mister". A chuckle left out of her mouth, and both started to walk again.

The flowers around them shone with the sunlight, with intense colors like the rainbow, making the path a beautiful memory. The sound of the birds singing accompanied them, as some monkeys had come close, curious to see the couple.

In the distance, Amy could peek a small stoney way, with red and yellow sand colors.

\- "Let's take this way, Sheldon". She pointed with her hand. "It looks like it will lead us to the mountain".

\- "Maybe you´re right, the mountain has the same color, over there".

The way along the path up to the toucan mountain had been an easy ride for both, the road was not to steeply, and only a few hurdles had been in their way to the summit. With a last pull from Sheldon, Amy climbed up to the platform which was the beak of the toucan, and stared on her knees over the island.

The sight were so impressive that she had to hold her breath to not scream for the emotion. From there, the island seemed to have even a greener and brighter color, and the beach peeked from one side as the ocean was lost in any direction of the horizon.

Sheldon sat carefully next to her, staring at her face of pure happiness. The wind blew her long and dark hair, and her eyes sparkled with a sweet flash. She was so beautiful and different, so simple and intriguing at the same time that it seemed a lie that she existed, that she was real, and that he, had been lucky enough to meet her.

\- "Is it not the most beautiful thing you've seen in your life?". Amy said with her gaze lost in the views that surrounded them.

\- "It is, I would never be tired of looking at it". He said softly, his eyes fixed on her delicate body and beautiful face, nothing in the world could make him want to look at anything more than her.

Amy turned her face to him, Sheldon had his gaze fixed on her, and his deep eyes didn't move a inch from her.

\- "You are not looking at the views". She whispered, feeling how her cheeks flush.

\- "I know". He whispered, bringing his hands to her soft face, cupping her jaw and bringing his lips close to hers with a deep and passionate kiss.

* * *

Penny's intense green eyes fixed on him, and her big smile illuminated her beautiful face, it was as precious as he remembered her. It wasn't his imagination, she was there, in the cave, in the water. In which he was completely naked. Suddenly a sense of embarrassment shook his body, making every inch of his skin blush.

\- "Oh my god, close your eyes, I don't have clothes!". Leonard shouted, while his hands jumped into the water to cover what he could of his crotch.

\- "Why? Are you hiding something?". Penny said laughing, as she submerged in the water again, and Leonard turned his body around.

\- "Stop it". Leonard screamed when he noticed a slap on his ass.

Penny came out of the water laughing, shaking her long hair as she looked with a bright smile to him. "What do you hide? I want to see it!".

\- "What? No! I can´t be naked in front of a lady, that's not right".

\- "Why?. You, humans, always cover your body with fabrics, I don't understand, what is so ugly to hide it?". She said as she pulled back her long hair, exposing her firm and rosy breasts. "Are they so horrible?" She said sadly, looking at her lush and moist breasts.

\- "Penny!". Leonard exclaimed, pulling his hands out of the water to cover his face that was totally blushed. "Is not …. that, I mean, are be - beautiful but … I can´t, I should not … look". He stammered, arming himself with all his strength to not peek between his fingers.

\- "Leonard, what is that between your legs?, Looks like a snake, watch out!". Penny screamed, and in that instant she hit Leonard's semi-erect cock, who could only scream and writhe himself in the water.

\- "I'm sorry, are you okay?. I didn't know it was part of your body". Penny took him out of the water and placed him on a rock, while Leonard writhed. "I didn't know humans had tails, our is so much big, that one is a little small".

\- "Is not small!" Leonard defended himself. "It has normal size ... it's fine". He said, covering himself as he could, to the innocent and curious eyes of Penny. "Besides, it's not a tail, it's my penis".

\- "Penis?. Curious name, and all of you have one?".

\- "Well only the men". He said, as he got up on the rock, and began to dress with his clothes. "How don't you know what it is? Did you never seen one before?".

\- "No, well … in my world we are all women, and I didn't speak with a man human before so …". She said sadly. "It's not allowed, in reality".

\- "But if there are no men, how … well ... how do you reproduce?". Leonard stuttered, unsure if he should ask.

\- "I'm not allowed to know it yet, the mermaids mothers keep the secret until you reach to the age, I'm still young for that". Penny confessed with a smile, as she moved closer to him.

\- "And how is yours?. Does it have something to do with that?". Penny brushed her fingers against Leonard's hard cock, who jumped for the surprise.

\- "Penny, please, don't touch it". Leonard turned himself, taking a big sigh to try to calm his excitement, but when he opened his eyes all he could see was Penny's sweet face a few inches from him, with her big breasts and hard nipples rubbing his chest.

\- "Do I hurt you?". Her voice was low and husky, making his skin crawl. Softly, her hands came down for his chest, rubbing his muscles, to the end on his pants, where her fingers brushed his bulging arousal.

\- "No …". Leonard moaned, letting his body melt under her soft hands that slid inside of his pants, brushing his burning skin.

\- "Oh look, a bird!". Penny exclaimed excitedly, running to one of the holes in the cave, where a small and colorful bird pecked.

Leonard felt a cold current shake his body, making his skin goosebumps. Buckling his pants again, he took a deep breath, and looked at Penny, who was holding the little bird in her hands with a big and bright smile.

\- "Is so beautiful!. We don't see animals like that in the ocean". She said as the little bird flew out from her hand and out of the cave, while Penny watched him fly.

\- "But there you have beautiful things, I would give anything to see your world, to swim among dolphins, or could see the coral reefs".

\- "Do you want to see it?. She asked softly, fixing her gaze to him. "I can bring you, if you want?".

\- "Would you do it?". Leonard asked excitedly. All his life he had dreamed of knowing how the world is underwater, and now it seemed that he could explode with emotion.

\- "I will show you my world, if you show me yours". She said, getting up off the floor and bringing her face close to his.

\- "Okay". He said softly, as her hand cupp his face and her lips approached to him with a soft and intense kiss.

* * *

Breathless and with his closed eyes, Sheldon left, slowly, her warm and soft lips. His hand still held her smooth and blushed face, and the brightness of her green and intense eyes were like a wake of trail of light in the sky.

\- "I will never get tired of this". He whispered softly with a dreamly smile.

Amy moved slowly her body forward, giving him a short and precise peck onto his lips. There were warm and so soft that with every brush with them make her whole body tremble.

\- "Me neither, Sheldon". Amy smiled softly at him, standing up.

The moment her feet were fixed on the ground, her head began to spin and stumble to the verge of the long and slender ledge. In a swift motion, Sheldon reached for her hand, pulling her back into the middle of the long stone.

\- "Amy? What happened?"

\- "Oh nothing, really, I just got up too fast, and my head started to spin".

\- "Please be careful". He said softly, squeezing her hand against his. "Maybe next time I´m not able to help you, little lady".

\- "Ai, ai, captain". Amy said, as her left hand went to her forehead, making a sailor greeting.

Sheldon laughed at her gesture, and in a quick move, he took her in his arms, turning her around, so her back leaned against his chest. Slowly, his hands crossed in front of her chest, burying his nose into her soft and bright hair, smelling her sweet and intoxicating scent.

\- "It's a wonderful view, right?". Sheldon asked her sincerely, as his nose sank back into her hair.

\- "Yes, I never saw so many colors in one place. It's really breathtaking".

\- "And I thought It would be me who make you breathless". Sheldon laughed against her head, and Amy lose his grip to turn into his direction.

Some tiny stones under her shoes act like a banana peel, making her lost her balance and stumbled backwards to the edge of the stone beak. In a thud, she fall hard onto the ground, her body dangerously close to glide from the stone.

\- "AMY!". Sheldon screamed at her, sliding himself onto the ground behind her to grab her legs before she could tumble into the deepth.

\- "Please, don't move, I need to get a better access to hold you and pull you back". He screamed.

Her heart beat like a hummingbird and her hands quivered as in her veins runs the adrenaline. For a few seconds she closed her eyes, trying to concentrate all her energy on not move her body even an inch. Her eyes moved slowly to her surroundings, seeing how Sheldon was trying to pulling her back, but her boots slipped through his hands and she move a few inches more down the edge.

In this position her upper body over the cliff and her head looking down onto the ground, she could see the small lake which should be the one near the hill. As she looked more concentrated onto this lake she finally saw it. A deep blue eye shining,

surrounded by stones and flowers who gave the beautiful place from below the form of a lizard.

Just as she connected everything in her mind with the drawings of her father, the view was gone and only the sand colored stone came to her sight. Her body now was on the platform, heavy moving from her shattered breathing.

\- "Sheldon, I saw a lizard". She said breathless.

\- "What? Amy, are you crazy?". Sheldon asked her confused, laying beside her on the stony ground. "You just escaped from the death, narrowly, twice in twenty minutes". Amy turned too on side, looking him in the eyes. "Let me check you are ok".

\- "No, really I saw it". She repeated, moving her body near the cliff, to show him where.

\- "Is not the right time for jokes, I thought I would lose you". Sheldon sadly said.

His eyes darkened and his hands were cold like two blocks of ice. Amy realized at that moment, in what Sheldon was trying to say, he just wanted her to be safe, and alive, next to him.

\- "You will never lose me, that's a promise". She touched softly his cheek, stroking it with her thumb over it. "Thank you for saving my life … twice".

\- "Always". He whispered, melting on her lips again.

Gently, Sheldon parted his lips from her, placing the hair behind her ear and looking at her sweet, flushed face. "So, a lizard? Huu?". He said with a soft loud.

\- "Yes, the lake below the cliff is the eye, and all the flowers and stones around it make the the place look like a lizard from here. I only could see it from this very dangerous angle, but I'm sure we can find another place from where to see it". She paused, biting her lip. "It looks exactly like one of my father´s drawings".

"... Which means, we know our next stop". Sheldon conclude excited.

\- "Lizard Island". Both said in unison.

* * *

Leonard couldn´t remember what happened to him, he vaguely could feel the touch of her lips, a blinding light which absorbed him and after that, the most absolute of the silences. Around him, almost darkness surrounded him and the cold water had filled entirely his lungs, but it was not fear what he felt, it was a calm and serene feeling, as if now he had found the place where he belonged, with her.

Penny held his hand between her soft fingers, while her long and golden hair danced in the water. It could have been minutes, hours or even days, it seemed that time didn't run for them. Huge and incredible fishes, of which only legends are heard, swam around them with majesty, and the warm currents seemed breezes on his skin.

He never in his life, had felt an equal connection with anyone, she was a woman, everyone would want, she was sweet, innocent and the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, she was everything he could ever dream of, unattainable, like a dream he didn't want to wake up from.

Penny showed him her favorite and most secret places, a Spanish sunken ship and reefs so impressive that he will never be able to forget. Colorful fishes, from the warm waters of the Caribbean, played with them, giant sea turtles swam around them and a family of dolphins helped them to surf the waves. For a few moments Leonard closed his eyes, trying to save every second of this experience with Penny, the most exciting and amazing of his life, but every time he closed them, he only could see one thing, the intriguing and impressive green eyes of her, the most mysterious orbs he had ever seen.

* * *

Amy and Sheldon started slowly to walk down the steeply and stony path, he wanted as soon as possible to get back to the beach, were the most dangerous thing that could happen to her, would be a seagull who would steal her food.

Never in his life would he allow her to climb in such heights again, he would never forgive himself if something happen to her, she became too important for him, and the simple idea of losing her was to much for him. In the last few weeks they spent so much time together, laughing, talking … and now, even a lifetime seemed too short. With her at his side, he felt butterflies reaching a new amount in his stomach.

As they walked in silent, his mind wandered to the moment he helped her get down from the plattform. His hands lay on her waist and slowly he let her down to the floor, he pressed her against his chest, and her hot backside touched nearly everything on his frontside. In that moment he wanted to touch her … everywhere, and he almost did.

\- "Is everything alright, Sheldon?". She interrupted his thoughts. "You seemed a little bit distracted". Amy looked a bit scared at him. "Are you feeling dizzy?".

\- "Oh no … I'm perfectly fine, I was just thinking about the … uhm … mountains". He quickly said, as a silly smile reached his lips.

\- "Mountains?" She repeated, lowering her eyes to see with surprise how the area of Sheldon's pants was bulging. "Good to know". She said laughing, winking at him.

Several kilometers later, they finally reached to the end of the path, both stopped on tracks, seeing as the rest of the path was ending in a dark cave. Amy turned around, holding her hand into Sheldon's direction who he took without hesitation, without saying anything else they entered into the cave, following a small light at the end of it.

The cave was only a few meters deep, and shortly after, they were in the middle of a large underground cave, with bright natural light which entered through large holes in the cell, everything was covered with green vines and hundreds of colorful flowers. Lianas crossed from side to side, and in front of them a great waterfall which broke the crystalline water that cooled the place.

Amy gazed at the waterfall in front of them, she looked up to the ceiling, to see how they were and noticed it was the head of the toucan mountain. Birds were flying around and the clear water sounds loud and strong in their ears, as it stream down into a lake.

Her view turned back to Sheldon, and two thoughts crossed her mind. On one hand, it was to tell as soon as possible Bernadette, what they just explored, and where to continue the search. But on the other hand, it was probably the last time that she and Sheldon would be alone, completely alone, for the rest of the week, or maybe more.

Staring at the water she saw a golden glimmer behind the waterfall, and at that moment her decision was clear. In a swift move, she squeezed his hand tightly, and guided him to the lake, entering to the fresh and clear water. She could feel how he resist himself first, but instead of go away, he pulled her against his chest with his fingers losing the grip around her hand, and reaching for her cheeks.

\- "Today you're all mine". Sheldon told her while his lips brushed against hers.

Amy got on her tiptoes, pressing her lips against his as a loud moan left his lips, she opened her mouth to welcome his soft tongue. Forcefully, her tongue stroke against his, in a sensual dance as their hands moved to her waist.

Slowly, they didn't notice how they were moving to the waterfall. Sheldon's hands were everywhere on her body now, and his kisses could erase her skin, one hand moved to her sexy backside, as with the other he pulled her more closer to him.

As Amy felt how he squeeze her butt, she couldn´t resist it and bite, softly, his lower lip, making him groan in her mouth. In a playful move she pushed him away from her, and turned around to run through the curtain of cold water which streamed down from the toucan mountain.

The water slid down her body, running over her long and shiny hair, her breasts, now compassed in his wet shirt and her lips looked tastier than ever. Hiding her behind the clear water, Sheldon run after her, breathless and confused.

Soaked wet, he walked behind the waterfall, where a small cave was hidden. The blue color of the water reflected on the walls, and stalactites covered the roof of the cave. Amy waited on the other side, covered to the waist by the lake and her eyes hungry for him. Her dark hair lay over her shoulder in waves and reached the hem of her breast.

He gulped, noticing how his breath was accelerated again, his instincts had again taken control of his body and without thinking, he approached to Amy, sinking in the water and kissing her passionately.

* * *

Penny hold his soft hand and her skin bristles, as she felt how a tingle run through her entire body. It was the most amazing feeling she ever had. Never before she was alone with a human for so long, and less with a man.

Leonard was so kind, sweet and interesting, he knew so much about a world that she could only see from afar, and the weirdest part was, that her body reacted to him in a way she couldn't explain, she just wanted to get closer to his skin and kiss his soft lips again.

As both swam through a huge field of seaweed, she felt a jolt, losing his hand. She turned around, terrified, to see how Leonard was trapped between its long strips, moving legs and arms, trying in a desperate attempt to escape, but the grass just looped itself tighter around him.

Penny approached to him, flapping her tail hard, looking for where he was hooked.

Leonard moved his feet as fast as he could but it was impossible for him to free himself. When he opened his mouth, instead of words, bubbles left his lips and the water filled his entire mouth. With a strong move of her fishtail, she moved to his face, kissing him onto his lips letting in a gust of fresh air in his mouth.

\- "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you that seaweed is immune against our magic". She kissed him again, trying to calm his agitated heart. "Please, hold your breath one second, I will help you".

She blow fresh air into his lungs one more time, which he took gratefully. Penny´s lips left his slowly, and swimming as fast as she could to the ground, turning back quickly with a broken shell in her hands.

Before she started to cut the grass that was rolled around his body, she blow again air into his mouth, brushing his cheek softly with his hand, soothing him. In strong move, she cut the thick green ropes below him, within the cutting she turned several times to him, give him some needed air.

As he finally was free, Penny dragged him to the surface, as quickly as her fishtail let her. Leonard breathed noisily, holding himself on her shoulders, while he regained his calm.

\- "Leonard, are you ok?". She asked him scared, turning her body towards him and covering his cheek with her hands.

\- "That was awesome". He said completely impressed.

\- "What? Are you crazy?. You could have die down there".

\- "Impossible, you was amazing, I mean I couldn't see that much, but you were … so fast, and smart. You saved my life". He said still breathless, with a joy in his voice.

\- "Maybe I left you too long underwater". She said rolling her eyes, and moving a little closer to his face. "Let's bring you back to the beach". Penny whispered to herself.

Arriving at the coast, Penny led Leonard to a remote part of the island where the rocks of the cliff formed shapes in the surface, and the waves broke hard, like if it were crystals on them.

Using her fishtail, Penny lifted Leonard from the water, leaving him in one of the immense rocks that surrounded them. They both remained in silent, their eyes connected and a smile on their lips.

He felt that he should say something, at least thanks her for the wonderful day and what she showed him but instead of words he leaning against her, bringing his lips to her slowly. It was the first kiss he initiated since the few weeks they meet and the first kiss he ever initiated in his life, and to be honest, the first real kiss he ever wanted to share.

Penny was so surprised that her first reaction was to turn away from him, but the soft feeling of his soft lips made her close her eyes and simply, enjoy the moment. It seemed as if the sea around her had frozen, and a lightning had pierced her entire body making her skin bristle.

Nothing mattered now, the urge to make this experience was so much stronger than every word her mother had ever said to her, not having any contact with any human now was irrelevant, she could only think now about how his hand was approaching to her hip slowly, bringing her closer to his body, in a frenzy of sensations.

Just as Leonard opened his mouth to stroke with his tongue over her lips. She pushed him away softly, without losing contact with his intense almond eyes. Suddenly, Penny felt as if someone was watching them, and carefully she directed her gaze to the place, where no one or nobody seemed to be there.

\- "I need to go, Leonard" She whispered still rubbing her lips with his. "I … I…". Penny searched for the right words, and just as she wanted to say goodbye an idea crossed his mind. "I will come at midnight to the ship".

\- "Do you promise me?" He softly said, and his tender eyes were fixed on her as no one had ever looked at her.

She spread over his lips, leaning herself against him, and kissing him softly one more time. "I promise you, at midnight". Her sweet voice echoed in his ears, still overwhelmed from his feelings. She turned around, diving down into the depth of the sea.

-"Bye Penny, can't wait for midnight." He said dreamly, touching with his hand his burning lips.

* * *

Sheldon took a step back to take a needed breath, and what he saw took his breath more away. Amy´s body was entwined with his, her long and wet hair was falling down her shoulders like a mantle of melted chocolate, and her eyes had the most intense of greens. He could feel her hard nipples on his chest through the thin fabric of her blouse which was glued to her curvy and sexy body.

His eyes wandered from her beautiful and shy looking face, which was blushed lighty, her breath was heavy and as his hands cupped her round breasts, he couldn't handle it anymore.

\- "Amy…" He moaned, biting his lower lip. "I need you in every possible way, but are you sure you want this?. I mean, we can wa- …". But before he could finish his sentence she answered him with a hot and passionate kiss.

Moving closer to him, she lay her a hand around his neck, pulling his face closer to her, while the other grip directly to his hard erection. He was completely surprised by her action, but as he felt the touch of her skin he leave himself by carried away, and stormed back to her with more force, kissing her harder and making a moan escaped from her lips, sliding slowly his tongue inside and dancing with hers.

He had never felt a desire like this, a desire for something he never thought he would experience, and now, having Amy around his body was everything he would want.

Slowly, his hands found automatically the way from her hips again to her perfect breasts, squeezing them with his fingers and feeling Amy moaning in his mouth, deeply and intense. Featherlight, he brushed with his thumbs over her, now, harder nipples, pushing her upper body into his warm hands, moaning even louder into his mouth at the sensation.

Between his thumb and index finger he squeezed her nipples through the soft fabric of her white blouse, fumbled at her buttons and opening it with force in a single pull, exposing her chest before him. Rising from the water, still with her legs around his waist, Sheldon came out of the pond, slipping her blouse from her shoulders and throw it into a corner of the cave.

Delicately, both bodies lay on the floor, he on top of her, looking at her eyes that remained connected as if a force had trapped golden light that shone through the cave made her face shine, as if she was a flash of sun.

\- "You look so beautiful, Amy, like an angel". He said to her softly, cupping her face with his hand leaving a path of kisses from her lips down to her navel.

Amy shuddered, feeling the kisses in her body, while her skin bristled with each touch. He blow tender onto her skin and goosebumps spread over her whole body and the desire in her loins reached the untakeable. A fiery blast filled every inch of her, and her mouth dried as the moans poured from her lips.

\- "Sheldon, please…". She barely could say, as her words get lose at the dark that her head had turned.

Sheldon took a nipple into his mouth, biting it softly with his teeth. The sensation was to much for her and her knees went weak and she felt how her body melted in the hard rock beneath her back.

Her hands went up to his shirt, tearing it and leaving his muscular body in sight. She bites her lips as with her fingers, she brushed his firm pectorals and hard abdomen, feeling like she was getting wet within seconds, his intense blue eyes were so dark and dilated that she could get lost in them.

\- "I want you, Sheldon". She moaned as his mouth was lost in her neck, biting and savoring each inch of her skin.

His hand slowly slid to her core, rubbing his fingers to her center of pleasure, making her reached to the zenith as she felt the indescribable feeling in her lower part, which she only experienced alone, but this time it was different, stronger and harder, like a flare of sensations invaded her whole body, making her convulse and scream like never before.

With a gentle move of his finger around the sensitive spot, Sheldon could feel how she collapsed in his hand. Her skin bristled completely, while her legs trembled at the force of her orgasm, which was indescribable.

* * *

Penny swam as hard as her tail allowed her to. She could feel the cold current brushing her face, and the bubbles breaking against the surface. She knew something wasn't right, she could tell. A few meters further she suddenly noticed how an arm stopped her in tracks.

Her long hair covered her face as she turned her entire body for the strength of the grip. On the other side was one of her sisters, with her big and intense green eyes fixed on her.

\- "Meredith!". Penny exclaimed in relief, feeling how her heart returned to her agitated chest. "You scared me to death, what are you doing here?".

\- "Did I scared you?. I did get scared seeing what you was doing with that man, Penelope, what's going on?". Her loud voice echoed in the deep ocean like a thunder in the middle of the sea.

\- "Wha - what do you mean? He is just a friend, I'm fulfilling the mission, I promise". Penny said in trembling voice.

\- "Are you?. Then why I just saw you kissing a man!?". Meredith screamed, raising her voice as a thousand of sparks, while the water around revolved like a whirlwind, surrounding them.

\- "It's not what you think, Meredith" Tears fall from Penny´s face. "Please stop it, you're scaring me". The water started to turn around her, leaving her motionless while the sky covered with dark clouds that darkened for completely the sea.

\- "Penelope, I can´t believe what you're doing to us, what are you doing to mother!. Do you want us to disappear?. You know what will happen if you involve with that human".

\- "I swear, I will not, but please ...". Her voice was broken as the water that had surrounded her created a wrap that tightened her more and more. "Sister, please!".

\- "You leave me no choice, you will never see that man AGAIN!". She cried out loudly, and suddenly the water surrounding Penny faded away, leaving her without strength and breathless, and plummeting down into the depth of the ocean.

* * *

Sheldon opened his eyes again, looking at the dark and cracked wooden ceiling. Around him, the sailors' snores echoed like thunders in a storm, but wasn't that what kept him awake.

His heart was still beating hastily and his lips still felt Amy's kisses. This had been one of the best days of his life, and it seemed that neither his body or his mind wanted it to end. A few beds to his right was Amy, and that thought made his skin bristle. In his head he could still hear her moans of pleasure, and see her eyes shine like never before.

It had been hours since their amorous encounter in the cave, he could still feel his hurried heartbeat and the suffocating heat of his body. After the culmination of Amy in her orgasm, they both swam naked in the inner lake of the cave, Amy was so beautiful that Sheldon couldn´t resist kissing her every moment he could.

He had refused her to give him pleasure, even knowing that she wanted to, and although his body was craving to feel her, deep down he knew that his mind wasn't ready yet for something like that. Giving her that pleasure had been overwhelming and he was too afraid to know if it was too much for him to control.

Turning his body to her side, he could glimpse the shape of her body resting in the bed, while the intense light of the moon came through a crack in the window making her long hair shine. She was awake too, staring at the ceiling while her lips trembled from the cold of the night.

Without thinking twice, Sheldon got up carefully, walking on tiptoe between the beds where all his crew rested, and approaching to Amy's bed who turned her gaze on him. Without saying a word, he entered onto the bed, covering himself next to her under the blanket and wrapping his long arms around her body.

\- "Do you want another blanket?". He whispered to her ear, as he buried his face in her neck, smelling the scent of her skin.

\- "No, with you it is enough, I couldn't ask for anything better". She whispered softly, closing her eyes and feeling the warmth that Sheldon's body give off, so warm that little by little the sleep caught her.

\- "Me neither". Sheldon whispered in her neck, giving her a little kiss and falling into a deep and gratifying sleep.

* * *

Leonard walked restlessly on the deck, it had been hours since all the crew had gone to sleep. A soft and warm breeze blew moving the sails, the sky was totally clear and the moon shone bright the water of the ocean that stretched in the horizont.

The memory of the day still made a big smile light up on his face. It had been the most exciting day of his entire life. The warmth of her lips could still feel on his face and her intense green orbs popped into his mind every time he closed his eyes.

Penny was so beautiful, interesting, innocent and fun. Never in all his life he had met a woman like that, well, a mermaid, and that made it such an incredible thing that he feared that by saying it aloud it could disappear, and would become a mere dream of which only small pieces remain that disappear throughout the day.

Leonard sat next to some barrels, placing his shirt well and leaving on the floor next to him the colorful flower he had picked up on the island for her.

The hours went by and the cold began to pierce his bones. Leonard opened his tired eyes, looking once more overboard. The sea was still flat and the moon was almost touching the line of the horizon. In a few minutes the sun would begin to skim the water, leaving behind the night, a long night for him.

Leonard looked with his glassy eyes the flower in his hand. And without thinking again he threw it into the sea, watching as the petals were scattered on the surface.

\- "It was too good to be real". Leonard whispered, turning his body and entering the ship without looking back.

* * *

 **Happy new year sailors!. We hope you had a very happy start of the new year, we want to wish you a 2018 full of smiles and happiness and that all your dreams come true.**

 **We have arrived at the M-rated part of the story, little by little we will discover what is in store for these guys, and how they will explore all the emotions that overflow them. In the next chapter we will know a little more about the world of mermaids and everything that is related to Penny, we know that you love her plot, and we have amazing things for her.**

 **Don't forget to leave us a review with your impressions and what do you think will happen now. We can´t wait to read them all. You are incredible!.**

 **With love, Linda and Ana.**


	8. The spell of the sea

**Chapter 8.**

 **The spell of the sea.**

* * *

The sunrise was starting to shine on the horizon with brightest tones of oranges and pinks. The whole crew was still sleeping as the first rays shone through the window of the bedroom and softly tickled Amy's nose. She tried to move, but something, or better, someone was holding her tight.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, feeling the heat of the body which surrounded her, she cuddled herself more against Sheldon's chest, who yawned satisfied, and buried his nose into her hair, stroking it with his nose from the back of head to her ears.

\- "Mmmm" He hummed. "You smell so good". He whispered softly into Amy's ear, pressing a tender kiss onto her earlobe. A chuckle left her lips, as she turned her body into his direction, noticing the hard bulge on her upper legs.

\- "How did you sleep? I hope it was enough space for you". She whispered more quietly to don´t wake up the other sailors.

\- "I slept like a stone, but yours is harder than mine". He simply said but as he noticed his bad choice of words he gulped. "The mattress, of course". He quickly added.

\- "Oh … sure". She said laughing. In a seductive way, she cuddled herself closer to him. "I know what is harder than mine". She smiled slyly at him, and reach under the blanket to the bulge in his pants.

\- "Amy". He scolded her, twisting his body at her touch, and closing his eyes only a few seconds.

\- "What?". She moved herself forward, starting to kiss his neck and stroking with her fingers in soft circles over his pants. Sheldon reacted immediately, as his bulge went bigger under her torture.

Amy could see how he closed his eyes, gulping as she moved her fingers inside his pants. Touching slowly the edge of his erection, running one finger over it until she reached his tip, running backward a few times and starting to move now with her whole hand over throbbing length.

\- "Oh my …". Sheldon moaned a little louder, and with the sound of one of the sailors did while he moved in his bed beside them, let Sheldon freeze for a few seconds. Using all the strength he had, he reached for her hand, stopping her in her tracks.

\- "Sheldon what are you ...?. I thought ...". She murmured confused.

\- "Shh" He whispered, kissing her cheek. "Not here". He said, lifting the blanket up, and walking straight in two quick steps to the door. Looking back into her direction one more time, he opened the door, and walked out into the sunny day.

Amy was staring at the door, completely confused in her bed, asking herself what just happened to him. One minute ago, he was enjoying her touch, she clearly could see it in his eyes, and a few seconds later, he stormed away from her, without a word. Did she do something wrong?.

\- "No!" She screamed to herself. "Not yet, mister." She got up from the bed, and stormed after him, no matter if she made noise while leaving.

The bright sun blinded her eyes for an instant as she opened the door of the deck. She stand besides the door, without knowing in which direction he walked out. As she reached to the stairs from the cellar, a hand reached for hers, pulling her against the wall, behind the stairs with so much force that her feet didn't touch the floor.

\- "Shel…". Amy nearly screamed, but before she could finish her line, Sheldon's warm and soft lips pressed against hers, and his, still hard erection, against her core.

He felt how her whole body melted into his arms, with a quick lick over her lips, she opened her mouth, forcefully to welcome him. One of her hands touching again his hard erection and this time, in surprise, he jumped a bit backwards, just enough to stop her torture.

\- "You're such a vixen, Amy Farrah Fowler". He whispered between kisses, looking at her with his dilated and deep blue eyes. He reached for her hand, laying it onto his pants, pushing her against the wall and roaming with his free hand over her bottom.

There, under the shadow of the stairs, Amy was writhing with pleasure, keeping her moans as the touch of their bodies make her touch the ecstasy. Suddenly they heard how the first sailors shuffled over the wooden floor. With a quick kiss on her lips, he parted from her, walking away as he heard the Captain´s screams over the whole ship. His cheeks were flushed and his breathing agitated, and the biggest smiled spreaded over his face.

* * *

-"You little beast. Go away!" Howard screamed, waving with his arms in the air, while the parrot flies around his head.

\- "Idiot, idiot". The parrot repeated while pecking his hat, and grabbing the compass from his hands.

\- "Stop it". Howard screamed at the colorful bird and started failing with his arms to snap the parrot. With two fingers he reached for some feathers which fell to the ground along with the compass. "You come from hell, bastard bird". Howard cursed as he reached down to take the compass, which had now a broken front glass.

\- "Idiot, idiot". The parrot repeated again, lowering the flight towards him, making him fall face.

\- "What's going on here?". The captain's high voice was heard throughout the entire boat. "Mr. Barrage come here". She ordered. The bird flew quickly towards her, perching on her shoulder and stroking his head against her hair. "Wolowitz, come here, now".

Howard raised his gaze between his hands which covered his head, gulping hard as he saw her angry face looking at him firmly. He took the, now broken, compass from the floor and walked slowly to her.

\- "Now, I don't want to get gray by then". She screamed again, raising her hand towards her room, and he quickened his pace.

While he walked in silence, the other sailors around looked with worried faces to him. They all know how the Captain can act when she was angry, and oh men, she was really mad. Never, in the six years that the bird has been on the boat, no one had ever dared to touched it, no matter how many annoyances it caused, which were a lot.

\- "Don't worry Howard". Stuart, a thin and pale sailor, whispered at his path, touching his shoulder with a small smile. "She is angry, but soon it's all over… believe me, we all have been in your situation. Don't look her in the eyes, and do everything she says while she screamed". He finished while the rest of the sailors nodded with their heads.

Howard entered the room, closing the door behind him. The morning light came in through the large window in front of him, illuminating the big and cozy bedroom, the blinking crystals which hung from the ceiling. A large dark wooden desk occupied the entire front while on his right stretched a large bed with a dozen of cushions of different textures and colors. Bernadette got up from her chair, placing Mr. Barrage on his wooden pole with a cookie, and walking to him, stopping just a few inches from his face.

\- "I… I'm so sorry, I know that bird is …". He started, as Bernadette took his collar to pull him onto her lips, kissing him furiously. Her hands went up to the back of his head, tangled her fingers into his hair, as she bit his lower and thin lips.

\- "Finally." She murmured hungrily between passionate kisses, sliding her hands to his pants.

\- "I know I'll regret this, but, what's going on?. He pulled his face away from her face, just enough to see her hungry and dilated blue eyes.

\- "What?. Do you really think I will tell out there that I want sex right now?. Your fight has been the perfect excuse. Come here." She leaned her body towards him to kiss him again but Howard pulled her out, with a surprised face.

\- "Bernadette, I just hurted your parrot".

\- "Do you think I don't know what an ass he could be? You are not the first one that he attacks just for fun. He is a little jealous when he knows that ... well, that I like someone". She said with a shyly smile.

Howard drew a smile on his face. "Well, I like you too". He softly said, and then moved his gaze over the captain's shoulder, seeing the bird staring at him, with his feathers stirred while eating his biscuit over her desk. "Let's make that diabolic bird more jealous than ever, Captain!". He said, pouncing on her lips.

\- "Mmm, how much I like that you call me that". Bernadette growled, pushing Howard onto the bed and tearing off her shirt in one swift move, uncovering her big breasts.

\- "Ai ai Captain". He whispered as Bernadette reached to his pants, lowering them and taking his hard erection into her hand. He moaned loudly, as she jumped to the bed, while the bird screamed and they laughed.

* * *

The whole morning was really busy for Amy and Bernadette. Both worked hard trying to find an easier route to get to Lizard island. The captain knew the direction, but the last time they went there, the ship nearly aground on a sandbank, and they had to repair many parts of the ship due to the hard stone reefs around the island.

\- "Amy, look in the upper drawer, it needs to be there. I don't know where to search else". Bernadette ordered with her high voice as she reviewed the maps over and over again.

Amy stood on her tiptoes, trying to reach the rolls of maps that jutted out of the highest part of the drawer. With her fingers she brushed them, making them fall and scattering on the floor of the room. "I'm sorry, I'll pick them up right now". She said, crouching next to the bed, and carefully picking up everything.

With the papers, documents and drawings that she started storing in her left hand, Amy saw something shining under the bed. It was a belt, a curious one, of dark leather with a steel siren emblem on the front, nothing common. She hold the strange belt high above her head.

\- "Captain". Bernie raised her head to look to her friend and her face turned ten shades of red. "I found this under your bed, it's a strange belt, but it looked familiar". Amy giggled.

\- "I… I… Stop laughing Amy!" She screamed, with her face more red if that could be possible. "I´m not a saint, and yes, I have needs from time to time". Amy lay the belt aside and walked, still giggling, giving the papers to her friend.

Bernadette started to view each document, discarding those that weren't maps or were from other parts of the ocean. As she was in the last 4 papers Bernadette scream of joy.

\- "Yes, here it is, my father always made the best maps, look, this route would be perfect, we just have to leave the ship here and arrive by boat at the beach". Bernadette pointed on the map as Amy nodded with her head, writing down the new route with ink on an clean paper.

\- "I'll give it to the helmsman right now". Amy said, as she blew the paper so the ink dried faster. "And… that mysterious sailor, can I know who is he?". She asked, giggling.

\- "What? Is nobody in particular". Bernie blushed. "He simply covers some needs I have, that we all have, very well indeed". She said while her smile kept growing on her face. "Besides, you are not a saint either, I saw you this morning under the stairs with Mr. Blue eyes". She said and Amy's jaw dropped while her cheeks blushed. "What?. I'm the captain, Amy, I'm the first to wake up every day, and nothing escapes from me on this ship".

\- "I didn't, we didn't… not yet". Amy stammered in embarrassment, covering her red face with her hands.

\- "Amy, there is nothing to be ashamed of, enjoy the anticipation, you can only do it for the first time once". Bernadette said, sitting on the wooden table. "I myself enjoyed a revitalizing time this morning". She winked at her.

\- "Twice!". Mr Barrage shouted from his wooden stick, flapping his wings hard. Both friends started to laugh hard while the bird repeated it over and over again.

* * *

When the sun lowered at the end of the afternoon, Sheldon was almost finished with his tasks in the cellar. He had ordered the food alphabetically, asking himself, which idiot would put pineapples and coconuts together in the same barrel. He had counted every item, and noted the full amount in his book, everything it needs to make a more accurate estimate of how long they can be on the ship without new provisions.

The whole day he had been alone, in that dark and damp cellar. Hearing the steps over his head and the water whipping against the wood. It had been a blessing to calm his nerves and his body. Never in his life, he had felt something like what he feels when he is near Amy. The heat, drowning his body, his veins throbbing all over him and that basic urge to be near her, to kiss her lips and touch her soft skin.

Sheldon ran his hands through his hair, breathing deeply as his face lit up with a smile. He could still taste her scent on his lips, and heard her screaming his name while she rode out her orgasm in that cave. The memory of her beautiful face, with the closed eyes and her opened lips, let his loins hurt for arousal.

He ran his hand down to his crotch, noticing his excitement growing in his pants, wondering how it would be to be pleasured by Amy. The morning gave him a small hint of what she could do to him, and in which short time she could turn his world upside down.

He shook his head several times to come back to the present and to concentrate onto his last task. As he finally finished his work, he walked upstairs into the warmth and fresh air, noticing how it was already afternoon, and most of the sailors were already lying in some hammocks, or playing cards over the deck enjoying the last hour of sun.

On the other side of the ship, he saw Leonard, wiping the floor, the same part, over and over while his look was lost and sad. In two long steps he walked beside him, covering the light with his height and noticing how Leonard had not even noticed it.

\- "When we say, so clean that you can eat from it, is not literal, you know it, right?". Sheldon joked with a smile, but he saw the sad face of Leonard and stopped in his tracks. "Leonard, what's going on?". He asked now, more serious.

\- "I… uhm… sorry I can't talk about it with anyone". Leonard said and a few inches to keep whipping.

\- "Leonard, I know we didn't start our relation with the best foot, but you can trust me, I'm here for everything you need, just tell me".

\- "It's not something mine, I … just lost something or better someone". Leonard said in a low voice and Sheldon sits crouching next to him. "Did you remember the day when the captain destroyed that tavern? When I rolled the ship".

\- "Circles the earth around the sun?". Sheldon said in a well knowing voice.

\- "What? I don't know if the earth circles around the sun, but that sounds like a yes". Leonard said as Sheldon rolled his eyes.

\- "I have an eidetic memory, I remember everything, so yes". Sheldon pointed with his finger against his temple.

\- "Then you will remember the blond woman who was fighting side by side with the captain in the tavern".

\- "Oh yes, the blonde pirate. She had a very particular way of fighting, you see, there's some disciplines that …".

\- "Sheldon, focus!". Leonard growled. "That's not what I want to say, she's not a pirate, she´s a mer ... I mean, she, well … I can´t get her out of my head. I dream every night about her, and it feels so real. Her lips, her body, we ...".

\- "Stop that, I don't want to know details". Sheldon shook his hands to him. "I can understand what you want to say, but do not worry, when this journey is over we will sail back to Monkey island, if she is still there you will see her again".

\- "I don't think she will be there then, I don't know what to do, I never saw a woman like her". Leonard ruffled his hair as he sighed deeply. "She is so fascinating and those green eyes".

\- "Oh yes, green eyes". Sheldon sighned dreamly, as a smile drawn on his face.

Leonard noticed it and started to smile too. "Aaaaand?". Leonard asked, raising his eyebrows.

\- "What aaaaand?". Sheldon asked confused.

\- "Come on, Sheldon, I can see you´re over the four island about Amy, what happened between you two on the island?".

\- "I don't think I should say anything but …". Sheldon took a deep breath. "Oh my god, she is so wonderful, beautiful and clever, her humor is amazing, and she can challenge me, I never found someone who could do that. I never felt like this, with any other human before. And don't forget her kisses, she …". Leonard closed his mouth with his hand stopping Sheldon's speech.

\- "Stop that, I don't want to know details". Leonard laughed loud, beating him with his own words.

As they calmed their laughs, Sheldon heard some quiet footsteps coming into his direction. He turned his head and saw Marcel, the monkey, jumping onto his knee and looked him in the eyes.

\- "Oh, hi, little friend, what do you hold in your hand?". Sheldon reached for the item the monkey had in his hand and took it softly away from him.

It was one of the glittering stones Amy found in the bag of her trousers. She decided when she saw the stone that Marcel should have it, to remember from where he is. Sheldon could see the image so clear, Amy sat on the floor, the monkey in front of her while she stroke him and hug him with so much love. A warm feeling spread through his nerve system.

\- "Leonard…". He turned his head to his friend, looking him directly on the eyes. "I need to go, I ... ". Sheldon looked around, stopping to talk when he found the reason for all the chaos in his body and mind, she was there.

Amy was sitting on the realing, one foot overboard while the other hung inside the ship. Her long hair was moving with the air as a flag in the wind. She was reading in silence, absorbed of everything around her.

\- "Buddy, I understand you. Go to her." Leonard said with a soft smile.

Sheldon raised his arm into Marcel's direction, the monkey climbed into his arm, moving to his shoulder. "Let's go to our lady". He turned around, looking directly to his friend. "Thank you, Leonard. I'm sure you will see her soon at not only in your dreams". He simply said, walking away.

Leonard looked how the water splashed through the bars of the railing, he stared at the vast ocean in front of him, so deep and mysterious, as he heard the whisper of her voice in his head.

\- "I hope you're right, buddy". He whispered, not knowing the big mystery that the ocean was keeping for him, and that he would discover, very soon.

* * *

Penny opened her eyes, her whole body ached as if a thousand needles had pierced her. Slowly, she sat up on the stone where she was lying. The water in this place was so cold and felt so empty and gloomy. The sunlight was barely enough to see her hands and it was so silent that she could hear her heart beating.

\- "Hello? Can anybody hear me?". She screamed with a broken voice a few times, as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Without seeing much, she moved, trying to swim to the surface, but she was locked in a large bubble anchored to the bottom of the sea. The most terrifying and horrible punish for the mermaids, the solitude of the ocean. Striking and screaming for eternal hours, Penny finally surrendered, letting herself fall back onto the stone, crying tears that burned on her path for the intense pain of her heart.

\- "Leonard". she stammered between sobs. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry".

\- "I couldn't believe it until I heard you". A voice resounded beside her. Penny raised her head, seeing her mother next to her, her face serious and pale.

\- "Mother!". She screamed, falling on her tail. "Get me out of here, please, I can't stand here alone" Penny cried.

\- "Outside for what? To return with that human and destroy your life? I can't lose you too, I'd rather prefer you're here safe that there with him".

\- "Are you going to keep me locked alone? Mother, I love him. Can't you understand?".

\- "Of course I understand, you are the one who doesn't understand the consequences of loving a human, Penelope, I can't let you do it, I will not allow it".

\- "How can you say that?. He is everything I want, I would give everything to be with him".

\- "That's the problem". She sat on the rock, stroking Penny's long hair while drying the tears that had burned her face. "I better than anyone knows what it's to love and lose everything, I could hardly stand it after that and I don't want you to go through the same thing, Penelope, it's the biggest pain you'll ever feel".

\- "Just because you didn't fight for her doesn't mean that I wouldn't".

\- "Do you think I don't fight for her?. Penelope, I love all my daughters above all, but there are things that are out of our power, and I had to choose, even if it was the most painful choice of my life".

\- "I can't see it in the same way, I don't understand it, how is it better to never have her?".

\- "You have to see it to understand it, look at my memories, daughter, look and you will understand". Penny put her hands over her mother's eyes, immersing herself years ago, when everything was very different, much more than she had ever imagined.

20 years ago …

On her bare feet, she could feel the hard and newly installed wooden floor of the large ship. Their masts and sails gleamed under the bright sun. The sea was calm and the waves were hardly percibles. Suddenly some laughs sounded near her. Penny turned her body, staring at how two small children ran around the deck, while some sailors walked among.

They shouldn't have more than six years old, a little boy, tall and thin, with clear blue eyes and bigger clothes than he should have. The other, a girl, very tiny with curly blond hair and a big smile and deep blue eyes. They were both laughing, jumping the slits of the shelves of the floor.

\- "Sheldon, that's not fair, you have longer legs than me". The little girl protested, sitting on the floor, crossing her legs and arms.

\- "You don't have to jump the sames as me, look, this is thinner". The boy pointed and then jumped shortening his jump, but he slipped, falling to the floor, making her laugh.

\- "Don't laugh at me, you're cruel". Sheldon protested, looking at his reddened knees.

\- "Oh, come on, it's been fun, I'm sorry". The girl approached him, giving him her hand to help lift him up, when one of the sailors approached to them laughing.

\- "Cooper, since you're already on the floor, why don't you clean it?". The sailor threw a bucket of water over the boy, throwing the sponge over his head. "And don't cry, sissy". He said as the rest of the sailors around began to laugh.

The boy incorporated his body, picking up the ballet and beginning to dry the water without saying a word. Penny felt how her heart broke with the scene, that child was so lonely, she just wanted to help him when something happened. The girl sat next to him on the floor, picking up the ballet, splitting it in two and beginning to dry off the floor with him.

\- "Thank you Bernadette, you are the only one here that will help me".

\- "Don't worry, I will always be here". She said, putting her hand on his shoulder in comfort. The boy looked at her with a soft smile, and even from there Penny could feel the pain in his eyes.

\- "Bernadette…". Penny murmured, but as she was to walk to her, she felt like everything was getting blurred around her, she tried to hold on to something but she was not on the ship anymore.

She opened her eyes on an island. A big red moon shone bright and intense, it was almost so big that it could cover the entire sky. Penny felt a warm breeze brushing her skin, as if she were there in reality. In the back there was a bonfire, the flames danced and the sound of the sparks resounded in her ears.

Penny turned around, she heard the same laughters. The two kids were coming out of the water, running on the shore, both soaked wet and with big smiles, but they were not alone, behind them was walking her mother, with her long hair moved by the wind, her face was much younger, and her eyes more alive and with light she had never seen in them.

\- "Can we go back again? I want to jump in one of those waves of there". Sheldon pointed excitedly as he hopped around her.

\- "Yes, please mama, let's go back again, we can show Sheldon the sunken ship we saw the other day". Bernadette said looking at her mother. As Sheldon nodded with a smile.

\- "It was great, there were sharks, and we had to dodge them because if not, yum!" Bernadette made a biting gesture on his face with her hands and Sheldon jumped back frightened.

\- "I think I better prefer the waves".

\- "We can't go tonight, it's late and you have to sleep, get close to the fire and warm up, I'll take you home and we'll do it another day". She softly said, bringing them close to the fire where Penny was.

\- "I don't want to go back there, that's not my home". Sheldon cried out, almost with tears in his eyes. "They are all so bad to me, they hit me and hurt me".

\- "It's true mom, they're very cruel". She nodded, hugging her friend who was about to cry. "You can come with us". She said to him. "Right, mom?. He can when you take me there, he can be a mermaid too".

\- "I'm sorry, honey, but it's not possible, we don't have men there, it can't be".

\- "You're leaving? You can't do that, Bernie, you promised me that you would be with me, that we would be siblings forever. Don't leave me there, I will not stand with them alone".

Bernadette wrapped up her friend, both began to mourn while her mother watched the scene with pain. She knew that the pain of losing someone you love forever could make the magic not be enough, that Bernadette could never be converted if she didn't want it with all her heart, only who of pure love and leaving everything behind could be a mermaid for the eternally.

She knew that making her decide would only cause her pain, the broken heart of a mermaid is the most painful thing that could ever be experienced. It would only cause her not letting her fully have any of the both lives, it was easier that way, and at the same time, the most painful thing she would ever do.

That night she kissed the two little ones on the forehead, with each kiss she made the night seem like only sweet dream, a memory that they would end forgetting, because that night of red moon, it was the last night she saw her daughter, and with that pain the ocean cried too, awakening the beast which will come out when the red moon shines again.

* * *

The breeze blew her hair and the fresh smell of the sea filled her lungs, she was sitting on the railing, deep in her thoughts while she inspected every inch of every page of her father's book and drawings. Since she was on this trip everything he drew was exactly what she saw, and even more. It was almost like having him there, at her side, guiding her at every step of the amazing adventure she was living.

A soft sigh left her lips, she missed him so much that it hurts. She just wanted to hear his voice one more time, hearing his laugh, and just talk to him. She could tell him all the things she saw, all about the golden coins, about her new friends and specially about Sheldon. She wanted to asked him so much, asking him about all the feelings she had, about all the doubts and hopes, and to know if all of this is was just love.

Amy didn't noticed that Sheldon climbed behind her, until she felt his warms arms surrounding her and a tender kiss onto her shoulder. She softly turned her head, smiling at his deep and beautiful blue eyes.

\- "Your sailors could see us". Amy said, looking around.

\- "I don't care what they think, only what you think". He said, leaned against her and leaving a soft kiss on her lips, savoring every second of it.

\- "So, what are you doing alone here?". Sheldon asked, knowing the answer, sliding his hands down to her hips.

\- "I was … I just read my fathers book and… thinking…". A small tear slipped down her cheek and her voice broke. "I just missed him so much. He was the only family I have and now I feel strange, like … empty. Is that weird?".

\- "No, I know exactly that feeling, I've been without parents for so long that I almost don't remember what it was like to have them".

\- "You must had feel so alone growing up, I'm sorry".

\- "Sometimes you create your own family". He whispered. "And I'm not alone, this ship is my home, I have Bernadette, Raj, Leonard, and of course, you". He softly kissed her. "I have more family than I ever thought I would have".

\- "You'll have a father too when we find mine, you'd love it, I'm sure". Sheldon hummed and moved closer to her, holding her strong from behind as she laid her head onto his shoulder.

A cold breeze suddenly crossed their bodies. The sun that was shining a few minutes ago, the blue sky began to darken within seconds, while the moon moved slowly, covering it for complete.

\- "Gentlemen, blink your eyes, and don't look directly into it". Sheldon ordered, covering with his hands Amy's eyes and seeing how the rest of the crew followed his orders.

\- "What is happening, Sheldon, what's going on with the moon?". Amy nearly screamed while the wind blows over their heads.

\- "It's just an eclipse, I read about it in an old astronomy book, the moon interposes between the earth and the sun, creating this marvelous phenomenon". Sheldon explained. "Don't be afraid, I'm here". He whispered in her ear, kissing her softly.

The minutes passed in silence. Only the waves crashing against the boat could be heard, and slowly the light shone again, opening the eyes of everyone who started to look at the sky as if they had never seen it until now.

\- "Sheldon, how do you know all of that?". Amy got down of the railing, looking at him curiously.

\- "I told you, I think I read it once, a long time ago, and you know, my eidetic memory". He said, pointing to his head with a smile.

\- "With that mind you could be a great scientist, how is that you never quit the ship and went to the city?".

Sheldon looked toward the back of the ship, seeing Bernadette scolding some of her sailors, moving her hands mad. He smiled softly.

\- "I was going to but … I made a promise a long time ago, and, I have to fulfill it no matter what happens". Sheldon smiled, looking back at the ocean. "One day I will tell you the story". He whispered, remembering the day that he and Bernadette were running away, the day that her father, the captain died, and that nothing and everything changed at the same time.

\- "Master Sheldon, have you seen that?". Rajesh approached them, pointing to the sky.

They both raised their eyes to the sky, looking how the moon had a small red part, like a burned that doesn't extinguished.

\- "The red moon". Sheldon whispered.

\- "The what?". Amy asked confused.

\- "It's a curse, in seven days the sky will dyed in red blood, and something bad will happen, or yes, very bad for everyone that will stay under the power of its light".

\- "Rajesh, don't say nonsenses, those are just tales of crazy old sailors". Sheldon protested. "Don't worry Amy, it's just another phenomenon of the sky that ignorants use to give nightmares to children". Sheldon put his arm around her shoulders, leaving a soft kiss on her head.

\- "Say what you want, master Sheldon, but it's one of the few times that even the bravest pirates will ask for his mommies". Rajesh added, while the three looked without saying anything else into the sky.

The sky that hid more than one secret, secrets that even the smartest person would never even imagine, because it was true, the sky and the sea will be one while the red blood moon dyes them, for one long day in exactly seven days …

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **First of all, we have to say sorry that it took us soooo long to update this chapter. We had several changes in our lives (all good ones) and some other things which run through our minds, and we were a bit stuck for ideas. But we are back on track. We won't promise anything but we will try to post the next one as soon as we can. Thanks so much for your patience and for reading it.**

We want to thank to one of our readers, dellyjelly444, she won a drawing contest on IG and asked for a scene with the characters of our fic, we loved it so much and added to this chapter! Thanks for your support, you don't know how happy made us.

 **Soon you will know what will happen, so stay tuned. Don't forget to review, we love that!. Thanks again for everything, Ana and Linda**


End file.
